Naruto's Demon Way:Rewrite Version
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Having had enough of the hatred Naruto becomes what they fear and is going on a killing spree of the evil and corupt and finding mate weither they are married or not. Harem, Lemon and Pregnancy, Demon Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**—**

 **DetlaShadow: Welcome the rewritten story of Naruto's Demon way, after my partner and I talked about it, realizing just how dark it was with the whole rape thing might have made it way darker, and by 'talked', I mean having some sense smacked into me, 'cause I happen to be stubborn as hell, right partner?**

 **Ph: Yeah, he is stubborn, but so am I.**

 **DetlaShadow: So we hope that your readers like this new version of the story!**

 **We don't own Naruto as it belongs to its rightful owner**

 **—**

 **Naruto's Demon Way: Rewrite version**

 **Chapter** 1: **The Demonic Rebirth, but at What Cost?**

Forest miles away from Konoha, Nighttime

A boy by the age of thirteen with blond hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, wearing an orange jumpsuit and green goggles on his forehead, carrying a large scroll on his back, looked despairingly at his once trusted teacher. A man with grey hair, who was wearing the standard Konoha uniform with two huge shurikens on his back just told him a disheartening secret.

"That's right Naruto, you are the Kyuubi that attacked our home thirteen years ago! And now the time has come for you to die!" Yelled the man, Mizuki, as he threw one of his huge shuriken toward Naruto. Unknown to them, they were not alone as another man, who wore the same outfit as Mizuki, with a scar on his face named Iruka, who was also Naruto's sensei, watched on.

Moving to protect Naruto, using himself as a shield from the incoming projectile, he tripped on to something. He watched in horror as Naruto lost one of his arms. Blood spilled out of the hole where his arm used to be. Naruto screamed.

"M-MY ARM!" yelled Naruto as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his right side with his remaining arm, but there was too much. As Mizuki laughed at Naruto's pain.

"What's the matter, 'oh great Kyuubi'!" Mizuki said while laughing. "I know how to make it all better!" Grabbing his second shuriken. Instead of throwing it, he walks toward Naruto, only for Iruka to block his path.

"I'm not going to let you near him, Mizuki!" said Iruka with a Kunai in hand, trying to protect Naruto by standing between them. "Oh get real Iruka! That fox has had this coming for the longest time! Just get out of my way!" Mizuki screamed, trying to hit Iruka with his shuriken. Iruka tried to dodge only to be faked out, resulting in him getting knocked out of the way. Resuming his way toward Naruto.

"I-it won't stop! The blood won't stop!" Naruto was completely panicking now, silencing as he noticed Mizuki in front of him.

"W-wha-" before he knows it, Mizuki used his shuriken to cut off his other arm and causing him to scream once more. Mizuki, growing tired of the noise from the brat, stabbed Naruto center chest to silence him.

And like that Naruto fell to the ground, covered with his own blood as Iruka called out Naruto's name and begins attacking Mizuki.

While all that is happening, Naruto, who has very little consciousness left, wonders, 'Is this it? Is this how my life ends even before I could even become Hokage?" feeling his life slowly ebb away. 'That can't be it. I want to live! I would give anything to live!'

'Would you give up your humanity?' An unknown voice resounded inside of Naruto's head.

'W-who's there?' Naruto asked, not knowing what to make of this

'The one who could save your life, All you need is to give up your humanity and you will live.' The same voice replied. Naruto wasn't sure if he like the sound of this or not.

So he asked, 'If I do that, What will I become?'

'You will become what everyone always thought you were, a demon, a very powerful one at that.' The voice replied.

'Then how do I get people to respect me if become that?!' The reply shook Naruto to his very core.

'You know deep down, they will never respect you. It's better to be feared than respected, After all, they already think of you a demon, why would the ever let you become their leader? Now choose. The time is short.' Said the voice. Unable to do anything else, Naruto gave in.

'FINE! TAKE IT! TAKE MY HUMANITY, SO I CAN SHOW THEM WHAT A REAL DEMON CAN DO!' yelled Naruto as the voice laughed lightly.

'Very well. LET THIS DAY BE KNOWN AS THE DAY OF YOUR REBIRTH AS A DEMON!' Shouted the voice.

During the battle that Iruka and Mizuki were engaged in, a dark light surrounded Naruto. Slowly getting up, the blood from his wounds strangely flowing into the air, a demonic roar grabbed their attention.

Naruto's eyes are all white as he released a roar that could be heard for many miles.

Mizuki began to panic thinking that the Kyuubi had awakened its power. Figuring that he needed to finish the job quickly, he kicked Iruka out of the way then ran toward Naruto, reaching for his shuriken so as to strike Naruto down.

In his haste, Mizuki failed to notice Naruto's blood gathering where his arms once were, forming a vague facsimile of the lost appendages. Mizuki was moments away from stabbing Naruto's head with his trusted shuriken, however, it wouldn't come to be.

As Mizuki went to complete his self-imposed mission, he was stopped short as he coughed up blood. Looking down, what Mizuki saw terrified him to his core. A dark-skinned arm covered in bright red veins that ended in a claw-like hand with nails that resembled blades. Said arm was attached to none other to Naruto. His eyes had returned to their normal blue, only the pupils were slit. Like a cat… or a fox. Naruto smiled, a twisted and demonic form of itself.

"Why hello there, Mizuki, and goodbye!" said Naruto as he uses his other claw-bladed hand to slice Mizuki into pieces. Blood spilled everywhere as the dark light faded from around Naruto.

Iruka's worry for Naruto resurfaced. "N-Naruto? Are you okay?" He asked Naruto turned to him with a smile not filled with bloodlust.

"Yeah, I"m a-a-al-alright," Said Naruto, holding his head as he felt something inside himself telling him to kill. Unable to resist the call, Naruto's body began to move of its own accord. His new claws raised, posed to strike his friend and teacher.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Iruka asked while noticing Naruto trying to stop himself, "I-I don't know! B-but I can't stop! I can't stop this feeling! I-I have to kill!" Naruto began to cry. Iruka could have easily dodged the attack, but he knew what Naruto needed. So he'd have to do just that. He'd have to die by Naruto's hand.

"It's alright Naruto, I understand But Promise me one thing," Iruka said with a smile on his face. "Promise me that you won't change too much."

All Naruto could think was how he didn't want this at all. With his claws in range of stabbing Iruka, Iruka's final words rang inside his head.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed into the uncaring sky as the blood of his sensei forever stained his hands. Looking at the body of his former teacher, Naruto softly whispered, "I promise."

Time Skip 6 years later, Konoha the forest of Death

A 19-year-old teen was squaring off against large tigers that could only be found in the Forest of Death. The young man was treating it like some kind of training or exercise. He was wearing a red shirt under a black jacket with a hood. Gloves with 'X's on them adorned his hands and black Anbu style pants.

"Come on, you overgrown house cats! Is that really the best you guys can do?" The teen asked as he dodged another beast that was trying to get the jump on him from behind.

"Don't tell me you guys are done for the day?" said the boy in the hood as a much bigger tiger confronted him, showing its fangs. The boy smirked as his hands transformed into five-bladed claws. Taking a confident stance, he said, "Bring it on, kitty!" Spurring the bigger tiger to strike at him.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Office of the Hokage

As Tsunade looking through the paperwork with the now retired 3rd Hokage sitting across from her, "So tell me Sensei, what brings you here today?" She asked him. The third Couldn't hold up the title of Hokage anymore, not since that night so many years ago.

Tsunade Senju, Aka The fifth Hokage for last six years now was a woman who appeared young with blonde hair and brown eyes with a diamond on her forehead. Wearing a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves that held her J Size breasts, blue pants that is hugging her plump ass and the standard shinobi sandals.

"I'm here because I have been hearing a rumor of late, about The Forest of Death." said an elder man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as The Third Hokage. Tsunade heaved a sigh,

"Yes, about the forest Sensei, There have been some reports about markings on the trees, even on stones around the forest. Strange looking claw marks. It's disturbing that there is something more dangerous living out there than the animal..." Tsunade said, leafing through some of the reports on the incident.

"I see. Do you have a team looking through it?" Hiruzen asked her. "Yes, though a small one."

Back In the Forest of Death

A small group of Jounin appeared in a part of the Forest of Death and found what they had expected, an area that was full of corpses of animals, not just any animals either, but the most dangerous ones, as well as claw marks on every available surface

"Just like those times before." Said one of the Jounin to another. "Yeah like with the killer plants. Oh, don't get me started on the huge bugs!"

"But the question still remains, Just what are we dealing with?" Asked the last Jounin as he and the other look at the deepest part of the Forest of Death.

The Deeper parts of the Forest of Death

The hooded boy was walking around the forest, he knew that there were people to kill in the forest and he's trying to compose himself.

"I can't lose control, I mustn't lose control," was the mantra the hood boy repeated to himself as his other hand kept trying transform. "Why do I have this bloodlust?" He questioned while trying to get further away. "I need to get away or else I'll succumb to it!" The hooded boy now had one eye glowing demonically.

He kept going until he finally arrived at his home, which it looks like a beaten down house that was built years ago, "I'm home now." Said the hooded boy as he enters the house.

Once inside, the Hooded boy removed his hood to show his blonde hair, almost faded whisker marks on his cheek and blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, once human and now a demon, fought his bloodlust that he had gained that night six years ago.

"Damnit." He cursed, as he slid down with his back against the door, "Killing those tigers wasn't enough, Killing anything here no longer satisfies the bloodlust." Said Naruto, thinking there must be a way before he completely loses himself and kills everyone in the village.

Naruto sat thinking a way of not to fall into his bloodlust, "I guess I have no other choice but kill a few humans" Naruto said, knowing he was out of ideas.

Going over to his closet to get of what he needed, Items he had gathered for the past six years, ever since he became a demon, gear, and tools he had thought that he would never use.

Changing into said gear, he gathers the tools before heading out.

Time Skip, Night time at Konoha's Park

Many things could happen at Konoha's park during the night and no one would be the wiser, for instance, a woman with long purple hair wearing a long-sleeved kimono was being terrorized by three drunk chunin level ninja.

"Looky here, boys, She's one of those damn Hyuga women!" Said one of the three, the stench of alcohol permeated from the men. "Yeah! She sure is!" Said another as he takes a drink from a bottle in hand.

"I say we have our way with her since our, oh so faithful, wives left us!" Spat the third one liking the idea.

The Hyuuga woman whose name was Hitomi Hyuga and she just walking through the park because she doesn't want to be around her husband right now. Of course, thinking about said husband led to the distraction and eventual attack on Hitomi.

And that Husband happened to be One Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head, leader of the Hyuga. Of course, these drunkards had to openly discuss raping her!

What they didn't know, there was someone up in a tree, watching. Naruto wearing his black gear. A jacket with a hood with no sleeves, combat pants and boots that allows him to be one with the shadows and combat gloves. He considered what he should do while fighting the bloodlust that had kicked up again, only stronger this time.

'I don't know what I should do!' Said Naruto as he was trying to make a decision as his hand slowly transformed into his claws. A memory of...something flashed through his mind, not having the time to analyze it, Naruto jumped down and readied his, now finished, claws.

As one of the drunken chunin tried to grab Hitomi, but the blood covered claw sticking out of his chest stopped him cold. The hooded figure's right arm was dripping blood that was filling the first drunken chunin's lungs.

Of course, the other two intoxicated shinobi were watching. "W-what are you?!"The second drunken Chunin asked the Hooded figure. "I'm a demon, and you are dead!" He swung his left claw at him. The second drunken chunin stands there a few seconds until he turned to his remaining comrade and, quite literally, fell to pieces, leaving only the lone chunin scared shitless.

The last chunin decided to run, praying he was born under a lucky star. He wasn't, he didn't get far as the concealed Naruto pulled his right claw out of the dead body, he gave chase and quickly caught up with the last one easily. Naruto started out simple, cutting the guy's legs off first, the drunken chunin fell. Crawling with all his might, he still couldn't get away.

All he could see was the hooded figure drawback and lunge forward. The last chunin could only scream as the cloaked man's hand stabbed him in the back. The figure, no creature, stabbed him again and again and again, the chunin kept screaming, Hitomi Hyuga was privy to a front row seat of this carnage.

Naruto kept stabbing the corpse, unable to control himself. Finally having enough of the trio of idiots. Naruto felt himself change back to normal, breathing hard, he felt the bloodlust recede some.

'Man, that felt good! And the bloodlust is gone for now, but for how long, though? Naruto started walking away, glancing at Hitomi to make sure she would live.

"W-wait!" Hitomi called trying to stop him, the man in the hood stopped and looked at her, "C-can you take me with you?" Hitomi asked her hooded savior.

"why? Why do you want me to take you away? Don't you have family or something?" The hooded figure calmly asked.

"I do, but My husband is not the same as he once was. He was a kind and caring man. All that changed when the girls were born, he practically abuses our middle child, as though she has the plague. She takes after me in kindness, in a clan that must be strong and cold, my daughter is sweet and bright. I can't stand by and allow him to continue as he has. He won't even get rid of the caged bird seal." said Hitomi.

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto asked, "What is the caged bird seal?" Hitomi shuddered, this man's growling voice was affecting her in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since the girls were born.

"It is what separates our house. Those with this accursed seal are servants to those without it." Hitomi explained while squirming around. This man's voice had a serious affect on her!

The hooded figure motioned to her ring, "If you wish to come with me, Leave that ring behind." Without a moment of hesitation, Hitomi removed her ring and dropped it where she stood. The dark figure grabbed Hitomi and spirited her away.

Later at that night at the Forest of Death, Naruto's house

Upon arriving home with Hitomi in the Forest of Death, The pair walked inside. Hitomi was thinking about what her three daughters, worrying how her disappearance would affect them. Not noticing that Naruto had removed his hood, she did notice after he started speaking.

"If you're going to stay here, you're not allowed go out without me. It's dangerous to go alone." Hitomi finally got a good look at her savior's face and immediately recognized him. "W-wait you're Naruto!" exclaimed Hitomi remembering the picture by her middle child's bedside table. He was all that girl could think about most days.

"I'm surprised at someone like you know who I am, seeing that you are from the Hyuga clan," said Naruto.

"Well, not everyone would paint the Hokage faces after all." She recalled that event with a gentle smile.

"Right, I did that..." He trailed off as if struggling to remember. Then deciding to drop it, he said, "Anyway, I should warn you, there will be times that I seem... off." Hitomi looked at him, confused, as Naruto walked into the other room.

Hitomi began to consider her new life, with a man who seemed much better than her husband. She also started looking around. The place wasn't huge, so she wondered where she'd sleep, or bathe...

Naruto returned to the room wearing only his pants when Hitomi turned her gaze on him, She could see how well built Naruto was. Not a bodybuilder, but still athletic. Just right to Hitomi's eyes 'Oh my god, Just look how well build he is, I think I might sleep with him, But I don't know if he likes older woman...'

As she kept looking at Naruto, he noticed her long stare. "Something the matter?" Asked Naruto. "W-well I was thinking that I would..." Thinking quickly she moved behind him. "Give you a message!" She said beginning to work his shoulders.

"As good as this feels, I'd like to lay down, you can continue in my room if you'd like." said Naruto, Hitomi's quick "Okay!" seemed a little off to him. They both went to the bedroom where Hitomi resumes massaging Naruto.

As Hitomi massaged Naruto's shoulders, she felt the muscles that belonged thereto, and if his body like this, then what was he like down there... Thinking such things made her feel hot under the collar. She really wanted to find out, but the question was 'how?'

Then an idea came to mind, she stopped her ministrations for a bit, which confuses Naruto. Hitomi quickly undid her kimono, causing her, rather impressive and still perky, H cup sized breasts to bounce.

Grabbing them, she then places her breasts against Naruto's back. Naruto, to say the least, was surprised at her actions. He looked at her confusedly.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto as he could finish a sentence. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long. My husband, sorry, former husband doesn't touch me like I need," said Hitomi with tears in her eyes. Naruto said, "I understand." He quickly grabbed and kissed her.

Lemon Start

As Hitomi blushed lightly from being kissed, she started to kiss back. Naruto removed the rest of her kimono, leaving her in her dark purple, slightly see-through panties. As the continued to explore each other's mouths, they slowly descended to the bed.

Then Naruto slipped his hand into her underwear and gently cupped Hitomi's pussy. Continuing to make out with one another, Naruto started fingering her pussy causing Hitomi to moan loudly.

Naruto, in an attempt to increase her pleasure, puts Hitomi's nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it which makes Hitomi moans louder than before.

Naruto stopped fingering her, now thoroughly soaked, womanhood, and removed his remaining clothing. Hitomi felt her eyes widen at the sight of his enormous tool.

"T-That t-thing is huge!" She exclaimed as she looked at his member, which was around two times longer and thicker than normal. "Well, what do you expect? A smaller dick? No, I'm a demon which means I Have a larger than normal dick." Naruto boasted, a normal man with his member wouldn't even be able to get an erection, but thanks to his abnormal physiology, Naruto had a cock that most men wanted and most women wished their husbands had.

Hitomi gulped as her pussy twitched, would he even fit inside her? She was more than willing to find out.

As if sensing her discomfort, Naruto suggested something lighter than sex. "How about you blow me?" Naruto said with a cocky smirk. Hitomi just nodded shyly as she began licking Naruto's cock from base to the tip.

After licking Naruto's cock for a bit, Hitomi places the tip of his dick against her lips and slowly began taking him into her mouth while moaning. Naruto was enjoying the feel of Hitomi's mouth, but she was only able to take less than half of his total length inside. There was simply too much cock!

Hitomi bobbed her head as she sucking Naruto's cock while thinking '" he's so big! And this cock taste so good~ Hiashi's could never compare with Naruto's dick, not in a thousand years!' Swirling her tongue around the head, she began to pump what she was unable to service with her mouth.

Naruto, frustrated that not all his monstrous cock could fit in Hitomi's mouth, grabbed her head and began shoving it in inch by painstaking inch until he bottomed out.

Hitomi, for her part, was euphoric. Her eyes widened as she felt her inner walls clench. She came! She actually came from having her mouth used in such a manner! Feeling a tad disappointed, she realized her favorite panties were ruined...

Naruto continued to face-fuck Hitomi, thrusting his cock into her throat. Hitomi was loving this. Hiashi would never, ever, do this kind of thing with her, to her.

Naruto kept thrusting his cock into the Hyuga woman's mouth while he said, "Damn! What a mouth!" Naruto began thrusting his cock even faster, because Hitomi moaning on him while her eyes seemed to question if she was pleasing him, was driving him mad with lust.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!" Naruto screamed right as he unleashed his load into Hitomi's mouth, Hitomi tried, she really did, to swallow everything he gave. It was just such a surprising amount. Her stomach was bulging already after just one load!

But since it was too much, some of Naruto's cum flows out of Hitomi's mouth. Some of it fell onto her breasts as Naruto drew out his cock from her mouth and throat. Still releasing semen, Naruto covered her completely. Hitomi sat with her mouth open awaiting more of Naruto's delicious cum. She loved how warm his cum was on her bared flesh.

"That was amazing, M-" Hitomi shook her head at him, she swallowed all that had landed in her eager mouth. "C-call me Hitomi," she panted, gathering the treat that was given to her from her breasts and licking it off sensually.

"Alright, Hitomi, Let's take this to the next level!" Naruto said with a lustful grin, Hitomi looked at Naruto's one-eyed monster and saw that it was raring to go already, in fact, it looked like it hadn't lost its hardness at all. 'I-It's still so hard to even after cumming that much! J-just how long can he go?"

She was a little scared to see him with this much energy. If he went too long she'd die, a most pleasant death. Naruto moved her to her hands and knees, removing her ruined panties. "Just look at how wet you are, Hitomi. I bet you came a few time yourself, right?" Naruto lightly rubbed her pussy making Hitomi moan loudly as she grabs the pillow tightly.

Then Naruto placed his cock against her pussy as Hitomi felt the tip enter her slightly, Naruto rubbed his cock against her pussy to give it extra lubrication. Hitomi kept moaning from the slight pressure, but then Naruto moved his cock upward against her ass, making Hitomi greatly nervous.

"N-No! W-Wait I have never been done it there before!"

"I noticed, but I think it's a fair trade since I'm still a Virgin myself, this way we can lose our virginities together," said Naruto sweetly, causing Hitomi to blush, as he pushed his cock into Hitomi's virgin ass. Hitomi groaned lowly as he stretched her on his massive dick.

"Mother of…! It's so fucking tight!" Groaned Naruto as about a fourth of his cock slowly entered Hitomi's ass. Hitomi called out "Your cock is barely inside me, yet it's too much!" As she unknowingly shook her ass at Naruto, who can't help but watch it. Naruto got a wicked idea watching her.

He gave her wonderful ass a swat. Not too hard, but with enough force to make it turn a slight red.

"Ahhh!" Hitomi hollered as Naruto spanked her plump ass cheeks, watching as it jiggled, "M-my Ass~" Hitomi cried sensually as Naruto smacked her ass cheeks some more as he began thrusting his cock deeper into her ass. Hitomi screamed louder than before as she felt Naruto's cock going deeper into her ass while getting her ass cheeks smacked by Naruto. Both of those actions were driving her crazy.

Naruto was thrusting his cock even deeper into her ass, then he grabbed both of Hitomi's arms, pulling them behind her. Allowing Naruto to thrust his cock faster than before, while pulling Hitomi back on it, forcing it deeper.

Hitomi screamed even louder as she began getting used to anal sex, "I'M GETTING USED IT! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS MORE!" yelled Hitomi as she enjoyed being fucked more by Naruto.

After several minutes of intense ass-fucking, Naruto said "Fuck! I'm going to cum!" while thrusting wildly and harder, Hitomi felt her own orgasm building.

"ME TOO! PLEASE CUM INSIDE MY ASS!" Hearing that made Naruto thrust even faster than before.

"Then make sure that your ass takes it all, Slut!" said Naruto as he thrusts a final time, his cock fires another load of cum into Hitomi's ass, as wave after wave entered her. Hitomi herself came as well, feeling Naruto's cum inside of her as she yelled, "CUMMING!"

As Hitomi's stomach distended farther, Naruto removed his cock from her ass, allowing the rest of his load to land on her back. Both stopped to catch their breath, this allowed Hitomi to rest a bit, Naruto was already prepared for another round.

"That was fantastic!" said Naruto as his still hard cock rested between Hitomi's ass cheeks while Hitomi was still catching her breath.

Then Naruto moved his cock into her pussy, Hitomi felt and realized that they going to do it again.

Naruto decided that Hitomi had rested enough and pulled her on top of himself.

"Make me yours, please." She begged as Naruto smirked.

"Very well!" He positioned his cock then slammed it all the way into her pussy. She screamed the loudest she had since they started their romp. She felt Naruto's cock rest against her womb, while a bugle that took the shape of his cock showed in her, already bloated, belly.

"SWEET GOD! ALL OF YOUR COCK IS INSIDE OF ME!"

Screamed Hitomi as her walls clenched tightly around Naruto's cock. "And it's very tight here too!" He said as he grabbed her breasts, making her moan. Then Naruto started thrusting his cock into her while groping her breasts, sucking one of them into his mouth. Which made Hitomi crazier as she screamed with all she had, feeling Naruto's cock hitting her womb.

Time Skip 8 hours later

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! YES, RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME MORE!" Yelled Hitomi, her stomach so swollen that she looked ten months pregnant as Naruto fucked her into the mattress showing her abused pussy no mercy at all.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum again!" said Naruto, thrusting into her more. Hitomi screamed, "PLEASE, INSIDE OF ME AGAIN! I WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHILD!" Naruto lifted her up so they could be face to face as he thrust into her even more, he was getting closer to cumming again.

Then Naruto came, his cock fired another load into Hitomi's pussy as she screamed. Feeling Naruto's cum inside of her, her womb getting more filled than before. By impulse Naruto bit Hitomi's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. The spot had formed a mark, it appeared to be a dragon with its tail wrapped a heart with a swirl in the middle of it. The mark, obviously, showed that she now belonged to him and him alone. Hitomi screaming her the remaining air from her lungs as she came as well.

Lemon over

Like that, both of them fell to the bed, idly they wondered what time it was, but other, more pressing matters took priority.

Deciding to lay down for a while after hours of amazing sex, the two cuddled up together. Hitomi moved closer to Naruto before falling into an exhausted, but completely sated, sleep. With nothing else to do, Naruto soon joined her.

Skin time, Somewhere in Konoha at the next night

Naruto was going through the forests of Konoha in order to find food for Hitomi to eat, all he had was meat, so he looks around with his hooded gear on.

Until he saw a person who seemed to be unconscious in the forest, that means there was something wrong, He knew he shouldn't get in involved, but what choice did he have?

Going up to the person, who turns out to be a woman, he turned her so he could see her face and was surprised at who he found.

 **—**

 **Time to end this rewritten chapter of Naruto's Demon Way: Rewrite Version!**

 **So what do you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and no flames! Or else I'll have some shadow beasts come after you! And you will be their dinner!**

 **And We still need OC's, their description, job, and bust size. No one under 16, alright?**

 **So enough of that, what's going to happen in the rewrite of chapter two?**

 **That is it for now, Until then, farewell.**

 **—**


	2. Chapter 2

**—**

 **Welcome to rewrite version of chapter 2**

 **Like chapter 1, this will be the rewrite version of the original version.**

 **Lets see? Oh right there will be some changes here and there but how big are the changes? Read and found out!**

 **Let's get this started!**

 **I don't own naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Edit and proofread by Alucard1s1k**

 **—**

 **Naruto's Demon Way: Rewrite Version**

 **Chapter 2: A Clan Massacred to Stop a War**

Naruto was hunting in the woods surrounding his territory, enjoying the pleasant warmth of the day, when he came across an unusual sight. A figure, collapsed, in the distance.

To Naruto's demonic eyes, it looked like a woman with long black hair, wearing a robe that hid most of her body. She seemed to move as if greatly hurt and Naruto wondered what happened to this unfortunate woman.

But he'd have to worry about that later, for now he'd have to get her somewhere safe. The safest place, which it happens to be his home, wasn't too far even with her apparent injuries. He picked her up and whisked her away toward home.

Naruto arrived with the woman in a robe in his arms, Naruto quickly opened the door and noticed Hitomi, who's naked yet wet. Obviously, due to the clean scent of her, she had been in the shower.

Once Hitomi noticed that Naruto had returned, she began to smile, until she noticed the robed figure in his arms. "Mikoto?! Naruto what happened?" She said, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know, I found her like this. I brought her here, this is the safest place I could go." said Naruto as he placed Mikoto onto the bed.

"Well, that's true and everyone in the village thinks that you're dead." said Hitomi trying desperately to figure out how to help her friend.

"I guess I could go find someone who can help her, but who would listen to me?" Naruto mumbled still deep in thought.

Then it hit him, there was a nurse that actually helped him after he was attacked by a mob, named Jade. She saw him for himself and not as a demon.

"Nurse Jade!" said Naruto, Hitomi looked at him. "Who?" She asked. "There was this nurse named Jade, she looked after me when I was little and human, and well whenever I got hurt." Naruto said trying to sort through his foggy memories of that time.

Hitomi said, "Well if she can help, then look for her Naruto. While I look after Mikoto here until you return, okay? Ask her for help, please."

Naruto said, "Once I do, I'm going to resume looking for food for you, well, for you and MIkoto." said Naruto as he readied himself to leave.

As Hitomi looked at Mikoto, she wondered what on earth had happened to her.

Later somewhere in Konoha

Naruto jumped from one building to the next without anyone spotting him, he stopped briefly on one building in order to look around trying to remember which way he needed to go.

But then he spotted a certain team that, in another life, he would have been on. He saw a boy the same age as him but with black hair his hairstyle looked like a curtain bird's behind, he was wearing a grey shirt with no sleeves with white arm warmers and white shorts. He was carrying a sword on his back, this boy used to be one of Naruto's classmates from nine years ago.

"Isn't that Sasuke? He doesn't look that much different from back then." Naruto speculated, thinking of how weak looked Sasuke was. he spotted another that he unfamiliar with.

Naruto saw a boy with pale white skin, short brown hair who was wearing a shirt with a long sleeve on one side yet a short one on the other, the shirt he wore was short that everyone could see his stomach. He carried a sword on his shoulder and he smiled non-stop as he walked.

Then Naruto turned his attention to the only female of the team, a girl with long pink hair with green eyes, wearing a red dress with a white hemlines and a white circle that might wear for fighting, or so it seemed, she also wore green skin tight pants. Sakura Haruno, Naruto instantly recognized his former classmate and crush, it seemed the past nine years didn't affect her growth at all, she looked exactly the same as before.

A flash of memories of the years spent in her company, her punching for everything he'd do when they were little kids, even when he tried to be nice her. His hands began to turn into claws, the blades dug into the roof he was on, leaving a mark. Naruto tried to calm himself, whispering, "Don't lose yourself over a sad little girl who couldn't get the guy that she likes to love her." Naruto's claws returned to normal as he calmed himself down.

"I need to find Jade, I think she should working at the hospital right about now." said Naruto as he looked for the way he should go, once found, he turned to leave when a man wearing a uniform all Jounin wore with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a headband that covered his left eye, with gravity defying silver hair, caught up to his team, who were calling out to him. He put the book he was reading down, looking at a distant rooftop that Naruto was on not too long ago.

'What was that feeling? Whatever it was, It wasn't human' Thought the man as a girl hollered at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura, they had a mission go to after all and he was several hours late… again.

Near Konoha's Hospital

Naruto crouched on the outside wall on westernmost part of the Hospital as he tried to find an open window to get inside.

He finally found one on the fifth floor, which he quickly used, Naruto counted himself lucky because it was empty. Quickly moving to the door, Naruto peeks out, checking that the coast is clear here too.

He had no such luck, he spotted two women coming down the corridor. Naruto recognized the first woman as Tsunade of the Sannin, the other woman was in her late twenties, she had long brown hair with black eyes, she wore a dark blue kimono style blouse like Tsunade's except without sleeves with a light blue belt, holding her enormous breasts. She also wore dark blue pants that also copied Tsunade's style. Naruto also noticed that both women had a strange diamond shape on their foreheads.

"Sayuri, Look I know that you're old enough to look after yourself, but still, I can't help but worry. There is something going on in Konoha," said Tsunade, looking at her companion as, the now addressed, Sayuri said,

"Like the three dead Chunin that were found this morning?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, we found claws marks similar to those found in the forest of death, we also found that they had Alcohol in their system, I think whatever it was, stopped them from doing something stupid. Whatever it is I just want you to be safe."

Sayuri nodded, "I understand, Mom. I think they did plan to do something, and don't worry, I'll still live at the compound with you." She said giving Tsunade a hug, never the wiser to Naruto unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That's good to hear, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Shizune." said Tsunade.

Sayuri giggled, "Well most likely, you would tear down the whole village, if something were to happen to us." with a smile, Tsunade grumbled, "sounds like me" as both women continue on their way, their voices fading letting blissful silence fall once again.

Naruto exited the room hoping he could find Jade quickly, he didn't want to be here, so exposed for too long. Moving quietly down the halls, on the first floor, his search finally bore fruit.

He found her, looking as he remembered. She had red hair and amber eyes, wearing a standard white nurse outfit that hugged her figure very well, as her huge breasts and ass bounced with almost every step.

As luck would have it, she was moving for the door, calling out "I'm heading out!" as she waved goodbye to her friends and coworkers.

Watching Jade leave, Naruto sighed as he thought, "So, I break into the hospital, only to found out that she's leaving. Figures." He moved to follow her outside.

Somewhere else in Konoha

Jade had just made it to her small apartment, where she lived alone. She had placed her things on a small table as she made her way to the small kitchen, after today, she needed tea.

As she busied herself in the kitchen, a soft breeze swept through the room. Jade looked around, confused, she never left the window open when she had a shift at the hospital.

"Nurse Jade?" Said Naruto, from behind her, which scared the soul out of her. Releasing a, cute, yelp in fright, Jade grabbed a knife and points it toward the hooded Naruto. "W-who are you! How did you get in here!"

Naruto raised his hands palms out to show he was unarmed. "I am not here to hurt you. I need your help, please." said Naruto, hoping his hood masked his voice well enough. "There someone in my home and she's hurt, there are certain reasons I couldn't go to the hospital. So will you help her?"

Jade thought quickly, if he was telling the truth, then someone needed her help. If he was lying, then she might be killed, or worse. A part of her wanted to trust this stranger, as odd as that was.

Feeling she had no other choice, she agreed. "Fine, I'll help. Be warned, if this is a trick, I'll punt you're balls so hard, you'll have to open you mouth to take a leak! said Jade.

Naruto sighed, why did all women threaten the genitals first? "Well, I'll allow you to keep that knife, a sign of goodwill, if it makes you feel better." He said leader her toward the window he used to get in.

Forest of Death, Naruto's house, Near Sundown

Appearing at Naruto's house, he and Jade moved to the door. Jade wondered, 'why someone would want to live here?'

As Naruto opened the door and walked in, Jade finally saw why she was brought out here to begin with.

"Lady Hitomi! Lady Mikoto!" said Jade seeing Hitomi who looked fine, and a hurt, unconscious. Mikoto. Jade said "I get it! I bet you really kidnapped both of them!" She knew about the disappearance of Hitomi Hyuga and she's guessing that he just kidnapped Mikoto...

"I'm afraid you're mistaken there, He didn't kidnapped me, in fact he saved me from nearly getting raped by three chunin and he found Mikoto like this and brought her here where she could be safe." said Hitomi.

"Are you sure? But what about your husband Lady Hitomi?" Jade asked as she saw Hitomi turn sour, she said, "That's why I asked him to take me away." Jade wondered why but she'd ask about it as she goes over to Mikoto.

After getting checked out, Mikoto awoke during that time, and saw where she was. Of course, she was told where she was by Hitomi. "I see, We're somewhere deep in the Forest of Death." said Mikoto.

Hitomi looked at her friend, "Mikoto tell us, what happened to you? Why were you the a forest by yourself?" Everyone in the room was quite interested.

-Flashback Starts-

Mikoto arrived home that night after getting something to spice up her nights with her husband, she couldn't resist the new lingerie she had in her shopping bag. She went take a shower, freshen up, before her husband Fugaku Uchiha came to bed.

After getting ready, putting on her new sexy underwear, which consisted of a red bra with matching panties that barely covered her nipples and pussy, she put on a pair of black high heels and waited in the master bedroom.

Two hours had passed and yet her husband hadn't come home yet! So she put on her robe and went looking for him.

Figuring he was still in a clan meeting, she headed toward the meeting room on the first floor of the clan head's house. When she arrived she heard their hushed voices, whispering intently, curious, she cracked the door to hear better.

"Everything is almost in place, Just as planned." said a man wearing a jounin outfit with a fan within a shuriken like star on the sleeves, matching a few others in the meeting place.

"Good, within a couple of days, we will take over Konoha with no one to stop us." said another man that Mikoto recognized as her husband, she quickly realized the goings on of the meeting.

'Fugaku I thought you would not going through with the Coup d'etat plan.' Mikoto thought, right before her world went black.

-Flashback over-

"And then I woke up here." Finished Mikoto. Jade gasped, "I don't believe it. The Uchiha are planning a Coup D'etat! But why? Why do this?" Hitomi wondered the same thing.

"Because almost everyone in my clan feels that everyone in Konoha doesn't trust us. Or at last It's what I felt at least." Said Mikoto as she notice the hooded Naruto standing against the wall.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded.

Mikoto said, "Then can I see the face of my savior?" Naruto appeared to think about it, responding with, "Okay, only if you and jade can keep a secret. One that does not that does not leave the forest or this room." Naruto said seriously.

As Jade and Mikoto looked at each other, they agreed. "To our graves." They said together, Naruto reached up and removed his hood. Both Mikoto and Jade are shocked.

"Naruto? Is that you?!" Jade gasped again, she couldn't believe that the boy that she used to look after in the hospital whenever he got hurt, is in fact alive.

Mikoto thought, 'What happen to Naruto? And why were we lied to?" She checked him over, noticing that Jade did the same. Both of them had the same thought. 'And he's grown into such a handsome man.'

Naruto said, "I know you have a lot of questions about me but for now, Mikoto tell me who's all in involved with the Coup D'etat." He already had a plan forming for how to stop this, he held no love for the village, but there were still people who he wanted to protect.

"How can you stop them? You're just one against who knows how many Uchiha." said Jade, Hitomi interjected, "I think you should a bit more faith in Naruto, He's not what he seems to be." said Hitomi as she remembers the claws that Naruto had.

"If you say so, Hitomi." said Mikoto, she told Naruto what she knew as well where he needs to go, including the meeting place that every Uchiha used.

Later, at night. Uchiha Clan District, Meeting Place

In the meeting room that had Fan emblems on the walls as that Uchiha go to plan. Silently slipping in, Naruto could see a good clip of the Uchiha clan was already here. Having just arrived, he also heard the details of this coup. Their leader, Fugaku, came up in front, guess he figured it was time for a speech. How droll...

"Everyone! The time is almost upon us, when we take Konoha for good of our clan!" said Fugaku, he, obviously, had more planned, but Naruto had heard enough. Revealing himself with his hood on, Naruto stood behind Fugaku.

"Yeah, about that, your plan to backstab the village isn't going to happen." He moved to the center of the room with every present Uchiha armed to the teeth. "Because all of you are going to die tonight".

One of the Uchiha behind him slowly moved into position to kill this hooded bastard, preparing his sword. The would be assassin was shocked when a single finger removed his eye, no looking at it closely, moving in slow motion really, the finger looked like a blade. As the Uchiha fell Naruto lowered his arm.

Everyone in the room could see Naruto's hands transform into claws, his skin turned black with red veins. "who's next?" Naruto taunted, as all of them but Fugaku attacked Naruto. He just smirked as he blocked and countered their attacks, after taking them down about five of them, as the room becomes covered more by claw marks on both the floor and the walls.

Naruto changed his hands back to normal as he began hand signs, they weren't familiar to those remaining. "Fire style: Forbidden Black Dragon flames!" He breathed in quickly releasing black flames. Everyone hit by it was burned from the clothing, to skin, to bone in mere seconds as the black fire burned everyone around them. Their screaming while being turned into ashes resounded off the walls until only Fugaku remained.

"Now it's just you and me." said the Hooded Naruto as his hands turned into claws, the bladed fingers ready to slice more.

"That Jutsu you used, It was one of the Forbidden Jutsu, from the Missing Scroll of Forbidden Seals, isn't it?!" said Fugaku.

"You have it, don't you?!" Fugaku accused with a power hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes I once had it, but I destroyed it after learning all it's secrets." lied Naruto, causing Fugaku to become enraged about that.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do such a thing?! That power should have been MINE! " yelled Fugaku while he was thinking of a way to catch the hooded man and grill everything he knew about the now 'destroyed' scroll out of him.

Then he brought out a Kauni as his eyes turned red as he said "No matter, once I kill you, I will get all I need from your body." He charged at Naruto to kill him and Naruto waits for him to get closer.

Once Fugaku got close enough, Naruto dodged with a spin, then threw a kick towards Fugaku's left side.

SHINK!

Fugaku concentrated on blocking the telegraphed move when he felt something slice into his side. He looked down only to see a blade. As the hooded figure moved his leg away from Fugaku, he noticed the blade move inside his adversary.

Fugaku, grabbing his side hoping to stop the blood, said, "Just what the hell what are you?! I've never seen an attack like that one!"

Naruto came up to him and put his clawed hand at his neck and says, "Simple really," putting the claw on Fugaku's neck. "I'm a demon born out of hated for this very village."

"If you kill me now, You will be the Enemy of the Mighty Uchiha and we will never rest until you are dead!" Fugaku yelled, blood and spit leaving his lips a glossy red. Listening to his opponents last words. Naruto noticed a list of names of Uchiha that he just burned into ashes.

"Yeah, not when your wife. or should I say Ex Wife, is in charge" said Naruto as he brought his other hand up, decapitating the wounded man and ending his life.

Skip Time, Morning at Hokage tower

Hokage's Office

Tsunade sat filling out the reports over what happened last night as well other things. "So, Fugaku, along with a few other Uchiha were planning a rebellion, all because they weren't satisfied of what you had give them, Right mom?" said Sayuri as she helped out Tsunade with the paperwork. Tsunade responded, "Yes, good thing there was list of names or else I might have put some innocent people in prison"

Sayuri said. "What about the guy's wife? Mikoto, wasn't it?"

"Well, she said she had no idea about the rebellion. As well as finding out that her husband was killed, by what? We still don't know." said Tsunade.

"Mom, I think this is getting serious. Whatever this thing is, I don't know if it's good thing or bad..." said Sayuri.

Tsunade sighed. "I know, but for now let's leave the few left mourn the dead." she switched though other reports.

"Mom, I think whatever did this, it lives in the forest of death that leaves claw marks behind, matching the others throughout the village, I think that who or what ever did this might be trying to get rid of the corruption of this village." Sayuri explained to her mother who nodded in thought.

Back at the Uchiha clan compound, Mikoto's house

Master bedroom

Lemon Starts

Mikoto was on her knees, wearing the same lingerie that she was planning to show her, now deceased, husband, but now she had a new man in her life. Kneeling down in front of Naruto, as it was him-of course- she was doing her best to suck his eighteen inch dick.

'He's so young, yet he has a massive cock!' Mikoto thought as she licked and kissed his huge dick. Unfortunately it's too much for her mouth to take but she covered the rest with her gigantic breasts, giving him a boobjob, simutaniously.

Naruto, himself, was enjoying this greatly as he felt Mikoto's warm mouth and soft, but firm, breasts as Mikoto began bobbing her head faster thinking how much she loved Naruto's thickness and girth.

Mikoto marveled at his stamina, she'd been at it for a good twenty minutes! Naruto growled that he was at his limit, which Mikoto found incredibly sexy, and grabbed her head. Forcing the rest of his cock into her mouth, she actually came much to her surprise, forming a bulge in the perfect shape of his dick in her throat!

As Naruto fired his first of load down her throat, Mikoto found out exactly how much Naruto comes, she drinks everything she can which causes her stomach to bloat at the amount.

After that, Naruto takes out his cock from Mikoto's mouth, some of his come flows out in its wake. "S-so much!" Mikoto moaned while panting for much needed air, she idly realized that she was sweating a bit from the exertion.

Naruto, then, picked her up and placed her on the bed. Mikoto looked at Naruto wondering what the man-turned-demon had in store for her next. Naruto rested his cock against Mikoto's drenched pussy as he said to her, "Are you ready?"

Mikoto nodded as Naruto gently removed her panties, noticing how wet they are, and lifts up her legs to hold them in place.

Naruto thrusts his cock into Mikoto's pussy, causing her breasts to bounce, Mikoto immediately screamed loudly. "IT'S SO HUGE!"

While Naruto felt her tightness, he marveled for a moment, 'How could a mother of two be so tight?' Naruto began moving.

"You're really tight, Mikoto!" He breathed, while thrusting faster into her. The Uchiha milf began screaming louder, her breasts violently bouncing upon each thrust.

The whole room was soon filled with Mikoto's shouts of ecstasy as well as the sound of skin hitting skin. Naruto moved to hold Mikoto's legs to force his cock deeper inside her. Mikoto's screams grow louder at the feeling of this man hitting her deepest spots.

"YOUR COCK IS SO DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" Mikoto yelled, liking, no loving Naruto's cock, how big it is, how well it hits all the right places as well ones she never knew she had.

Naruto put one of Mikoto's breasts into his mouth and starts sucking on it, increasing his tempo once again. Mikoto screamed louder while juice flowing out of her pussy as it being rammed by Naruto's cock.

Naruto switched breasts, rubbing the one that he left, he drives his cock into her pussy even more, the tip beginning to hit her womb.

"I'm about to come!" Naruto growled, feeling Mikoto tighten even more at the sound.

"Me too, inside, together!" Mikoto pants. She had a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

He increased his pace, forcing himself back until he felt Mikoto spasm around him. "COMING!" yelled Mikoto, she felt Naruto grunt against her, as his seed entered. The amount left a bulge in her womb! 'How much can he possibly have?' She thought before passing out.

Time Skip 4 hours later

Mikoto was face down on all fours with a stomach semi-full of Naruto's come that made her look like several months pregnant. She glanced nervously over her shoulder at Naruto, who has his hard cock against her ass. Mikoto began asking Naruto to leave that place alone as she had never had anal sex before.

Naruto, however, had made his mind up, making a cross-like hand sign, two exact copies of Naruto appeared, one appeared under Mikoto and other in front of her as she looked at the clone's hard cock that's closer to her face.

Mikoto felt two cocks entering her two holes, the third Naruto had the tip of his cock against her mouth, she opened her mouth allowing it to go into her throat, But then she feels Naruto and the 2nd Naruto are about to thrust their cocks into her holes.

Both Naruto's began slamming their cocks into Mikoto's holes causing her to scream around the third's cock.

'This is too much! Yet I feel so excited! To be used-fucked-like this with Naruto's massive cock!" Mikoto thought as her pussy, ass and mouth were being treated roughly by Naruto and his two clones. She decided it was a good thing to activate the rooms silencing seals.

As all three Naruto used Mikoto more and more, the real Naruto thrusting his cock deeper into Mikoto's, incredibly tight, ass. The first clone thrust his cock into Mikoto's pussy allowing the juices to coat it, enabling him to thrust faster, the second is face fucking Mikoto deep in her throat.

All four kept going for a while, until all three Naruto's come in Mikoto at the same time. Accepting their semen, forced Mikoto's already swollen stomach to expand greater. The man and his two copies removed themselves before they were done, covering Mikoto in their sticky white fluid.

Given the still raging monster before her, Mikoto knew that all three of them still had more to release. And she was looking forward to it.

Skip 8 hours later/Lemon ends

Naruto laid down next to Mikoto who was completely spent, yet so much happier because her late Husband never once satisfied her since they'd been married. That changed with Naruto, as his mate- as she has the mark on her shoulder after Naruto bit it- meant that she was always satisfied, and she now had to be careful of not to let anyone her mark.

Naruto asked her if he could shower, Mikoto nodded as she lightly rubs her stomach filled up with Naruto's come as Naruto goes to wash himself.

Mikoto is happy that she found a lover that can satisfy her, she looks down at her stomach, still bloated from her time with said lover, she looks to be ten months pregnant. She imagines the future with him and his other mates, baring his children.

Skip time, night time

After leaving Mikoto's place, Naruto was jumping around the village since he's on run for clothing, he normally wouldn't care, but this was for Hitomi and the others who wanted to stay at his place, whether it be permanently or for a night.

However he heard something coming from a nearby training grounds, So he decided to see what the commotion was all about.

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds to see a puppy shaking in fear, hiding from a jounin who was angry.

"Damn that dog loving bitch!" He cursed, looking for that puppy as he going to use as a testing dummy, the puppy kept hiding from him.

"Once I get through with that worthless pup, I'm coming for that Inuzuka for dumping me and slapping my handsome face!" said the Jounin, who thought that dumping/slapping him for not liking dogs was stupid. He was the best thing to ever happen to that ungrateful cunt!

Naruto, who caught a good look at the mans face, couldn't help but remember where he had seen him before, in his old life.

-Flashback- Years ago

"Hold still, you damn brat! I have to improve my throwing skills!" said a, at the time, chunin. He had several sets of kunai and was looking down range at a young Naruto. At that time, he just wore a black shirt with an orange spiral and white shorts, he was tied to a wooden pole and he was covered in cuts made by other kunai sticking out of said post.

"Damn it, just untie me already, asshole!" said the young Naruto, who kept squirming, trying to free himself. The guy yelled, "Shut you damn demon!" as he threw another kunai toward Naruto.

-Flashback over-

The sight of this particular Konoha nin caused the demonic chakra within Naruto to permeate the air. Naruto vanished, the Jounin jerked suddenly, looking down in confusion, he noticed a new hole in his chest and his heart was outside it.

"You like picking on the weak. Well, sometimes that makes the weak become strong. You brought this on yourself. Go to hell remembering that Uzumaki Naruto is your slayer." Naruto whispered before crushing the heart of the jounin.

Naruto sighed, saying, "You better be burning in the deepest parts of hell, you asshole." He noticed a puppy that had just come out of hiding, the poor thing was shaking and so Naruto remembered a place that belongs to a clan that looked after dogs so he goes pick the puppy and heads over there.

After Naruto dropped off the puppy, he made his way back home. He jump on a building to the next, He took a quick look around and then he notice one of the store's windows was shattered and the lights were on. This couldn't be anything but bad.

So Naruto headed toward said shop to see what's going on.

Naruto landed and immediately took cover with the corner of the wall next to the broken window as leans his head in order see of what's happening.

"NO! You can't!" yelled a woman who was being held against her will by a man along with three others, obviously these guys were looting the store for all they had. "Shut the Fuck Up Bitch!" said the first one as he slaps her face.

The woman watched helplessly as these thieves ruined her livelihood, and there nothing that she could do.

Then one of the thieves released a small scream, but it was followed by silence as the remaining three investigate. As one of them moved to look, before he too screamed, but soon it became silent again.

Seeing this, The last two decided to just run for it while letting go the woman hoping that whatever it was would kill her first, the woman saw a shadow following the two thieves, who ran into the streets, the shadow followed them until finally a scream resounded.

The woman didn't know what she should do as she heard footsteps and the sound of something drip down. She saw a foot then finally a hooded person with blood on his hands.

She started thinking that this might be the end for her but then the hooded person said, "Are you alright, miss?" The woman freaked out, she moved away from him, screaming, "N-no! Please don't kill me!" said the woman.

Naruto saw she had black hair and hazel eyes, she is wearing a black shirt with a white skirt and stockings and a garterbelt. What's more her black shirt is hugging her breasts, that completely dwarfed all the other women Naruto knew. She was obviously the owner of this store that sells both clothes and underwear.

Naruto sighed, moving to pick her up and place her on the table as he began cleaning and moving the bodies out of the store. "Just who are you?" The owner asked.

Naruto replied, "Why do you want to know?" said Naruto as he throws the dead bodies toward the street.

"W-well, even though you killed them but you saved me- I'm Jasmine, by the way- and my store so I'd like to know who you are." said Jasmine as Naruto sighs heavily. "Fine, I'm Naruto" He said as he removed his hood to show his face to her.

Jasmine was in shock that the young boy who used to hide from mobs was alive and standing in front of her. "Naruto?!" said Jasmine.

Naruto was a bit confused, "You said like that you know me?" said Naruto as Jasmine said, "Don't you remember me? You used to call me Jasmine-neechan! And I used to hide you away from the mobs." Naruto tried to remember.

He was only able to recover a flash of memory but it was enough for him to go on. "Yeah, I remember now." said Naruto, Jasmine walked up to him and told him, "I'm so glad that you are alive! But why did you hide?"

Naruto said, "That's something I will tell you another day, for now, I have to leave."

Jasmine noticed the sun beginning to crest over the horizon and stopped him from leaving, she knew she needed to hide Naruto and fast.

"What? What are you doing Jasmine?" said Naruto as he was dragged upstairs, Jasmine said, "The Jounin and Anbu will be here in a matter of minutes when everyone sees the bodies, You need to hide! My bedroom should suffice."

Later in the Morning at Jasmine's Store

A massive group of curious people had gathered at the battered storefront. Part of the group included the team that might have been Naruto's team, named Team Seven, were present.

"Hey, what's going here? Did something happen while we were away for our mission?" said Sakura as their sensei, Kakashi, thought something is wrong, he moved to investigate while putting his book away.

Sasuke said, "Whatever, it has nothing to do with the U-" before he could finished, He and his teammates heard a few villagers talking.

"Did you hear twenty five percent of the Uchiha clan was planning a rebellion and were killed for it." Another villager said "Yeah, I heard them say it was the demon of the forest of death, they found claw marks on the wall of the meeting room."

As a third villager said, "But I heard they only found one body in that meeting room and it was the Uchiha Clan Leader, Fugaku, with his eyes removed." As they kept talking, Sasuke ran toward home, leaving his teammates behind, Sakura went up to them and asked if they were just rumors, but the villagers told they were not.

Uchiha clan compound, Mikoto's house

Sasuke ran inside of his house and saw his mother and his older sister, who has long black in a ponytail and black eyes wearing Anbu gear as she just returned from her mission, while just having heard the news from Mikoto about what happened. Sasuke said, "Mother tell me it's not true!" Mikoto saw how very close he was to having a breakdown, Mikoto with 'tears' in her eyes as she now tells her youngest that Fugaku is dead along with others.

After hearing that Sasuke couldn't take it, he started shaking violently, his eyes twitching uncontrollably. Finally he pass out and not able to hear his mother and sister words.

Time Skip around noon, At Jasmine's bedroom

Naruto had been in there all morning, he waited for Jasmine who was still being questioned by the moment by the Anbu at this moment.

He knew that he couldn't stay here for long, he needed to go, but then he heard the door opening then saw Jasmine walking in, letting out a sigh. "I started to believe it wasn't going to end~" said Jasmine as she looked at Naruto.

"I agree, what did they ask you?" said Naruto as Jasmine tells him a few things like what happened in her store/home and how she lied about all happen so fast that she couldn't see anything.

Then Jasmine takes a good look at Naruto and couldn't believe that he used to be that little kid that she hid from the mobs, having grown into a very handsome man, "A-anyway, Is there anything you need?" said Jasmine.

Naruto said, "Yes I do, clothes and food for starters, enough for several women."

Jasmine nodded. "I can do that! Since I do own a clothing store after all," she said with a wink, "and with my sister's help you don't have to worry about food." said Jasmine

Naruto looked confused "Your sister? what's her name?" Jasmine smiled thinking of her twin who cared about Naruto as well. "Her name is Ruby, we worked together to hide you when you were little." She said with a smile, Naruto said "I think I remember her, also can I use your bathroom? I smell like blood".

Jasmine thought of this as a chance as she said, "Only if I can join you," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I need one too, after all the excitement." said Jasmine. Naruto shrugged, "Suit yourself." Jasmine lead him toward the bathroom.

Naruto, already prepared inside of the bathroom while Jasmine had barely taken off her shirt to show her leopard print bra that's holding her gigantic breasts then takes off her skirt to show her matching panties and stockings with garterbelt as she removing her bra first as she thinking what she should do once she goes in there with Naruto.

After she removes the rest of her underwear, Jasmine goes in the shower and see a naked Naruto whose washing his hair.

And she checks out Naruto's muscles and how well build it is as she comes up to him as she say "C-can I wash your back?" said Jasmine with a dark blush on her.

Naruto nodded and Jasmine started washing his back, she couldn't help but to feel his body. So she put a bit of soap onto her breasts and placed them against Naruto's back.

This surprises Naruto as he looks at Jasmine as she say "How about you do my back" said Jasmine as she washing Naruto's back with her breasts.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her again, he had to ask, "You sure that you want to do this?" She nodded and turned his head to kiss him.

Lemon Starts

Naruto kissed her back as he grabbed one of her breasts with one hand while the other moves down toward her pussy as he started rubbing it.

They stop kissing and Jasmine started moaning loudly as Naruto puts the left breast into his mouth and starts sucking on it, making Jasmine moan louder.

Then Naruto lays on his back with Jasmine atop of him in the 69 position as Jasmine is looking at Naruto's cock and how long and big it is, it makes her drool at the sight of it.

'I-it's so massive! B but will it fit my mouth or let alone m-my pussy' thought Jasmine as she starts to moan due to Naruto already licking her pussy so she starts licking his cock.

Then Jasmine finished licking Naruto's cock, coating nicely as she tries to take it into her mouth, but she couldn't take all of of it, so she wrapped the rest of Naruto's cock with her breasts as she sucked on it, while Naruto was licking and fingering Jasmine's pussy as tons of her juices flow out of it.

They kept it up for while until both of them come, Naruto's cock launched the load into her mouth as Jasmine comes as the juice covers up Naruto's face as Naruto's come becomes too much for Jasmine to drink so she moved to breathe as Naruto's cock fired the remaining come in the air as some of it lands on Jasmine's face and head.

From there, Jasmine moved to her feet, she put her hands on the wall of her bathroom with Naruto standing behind her, his hard cock is in position. 'I can't believe that I am about to give my first time to him.' she thought as she felt the tip of Naruto's cock against her virgin pussy.

Naruto entered Jasmine's pussy, moving slowly as blood comes out, Naruto noticed that Jasmine was in pain. "I-it's alright j-just keep going." said Jasmine as she winced a bit of pain.

Naruto nodded in understand as he started thrusting his cock into her. Jasmine started screaming as her breasts bounced up with each thrust that Naruto moved, the blood was fading away thanks to the juice coming from Jasmine's pussy.

While the walls of her pussy were getting tighter around Naruto's cock, he thrusted even faster than before with Jasmine screaming louder as she felt Naruto's cock going in deeper by the second, she couldn't believe of how big and thick it was.

Then Naruto grabbed her legs and lifted her up as his cock went even deeper, making Jasmine scream far louder than before as she feels the tip of Naruto's cock hit against her womb like it's trying enter it.

Naruto turned her around and pressed her back against the wall as he thrust his cock harder than before as Jasmine screamed louder but Naruto muffled her by kissing her deeply as he thrust his cock more, hitting her womb with enough force to leave a bruise.

Time Skip 10 hours later

"YOU HAD RUINED FOR OTHER MEN! I WANT ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE!" screamed Jasmine, she had a belly so full of come that she looked nine months pregnant. She sat atop Naruto as he thrust his cock into her like crazy. Feeling himself and Jasmine get close once again, Jasmine screamed, "PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN NARUTO!"

At the moment both of them come, Naruto fired another load into her as Jasmine faints feeling him empty inside her once more.

Lemon over

After that Naruto takes her to her bed so she can rest up while Naruto considered what he should do with all these women, but for now he should head on home.

 **—**

 **Chapter 2 rewrite is done with!**

 **Now the rewriting** are **over with, Now what's going to happen in chapter 3? Who's to say, anything to could now since the rewriting the story after all**

Lets **see? What else, what else? Got anything to say** partner **?**

 **Yeah the Ocs females Ideas**

 **Oh right! So far we get a few and planning where have them appeared in** story **as well in what chapter but please do keep them coming but remember no under 16! Only 16 and above!**

 **I guess that's it**

 **Until then, farewell for now**

 **—**


	3. Chapter 3

—

 **Welcome back to Chapter 3 of Naruto's Demon Way rewrite version**

 **Mmm, I don't feel like recapping so let's get on with it!**

 **I don't own naruto as they belong to their rightful owner!**

—

 **Naruto's Demon Way: Rewrite version**

 **Chapter 3: laying a help during the Heat season**

Two weeks had passed since Naruto stop the coup d'etat and Things around Konoha become somewhat uneasy now.

With so many deaths going on the village and unable found out of who or what has been doing the killing and they still don't know what this demon that lives in the Forest of Death looks like, And because of it, Now parents are telling their children about this Demon and what it will do toward those who are bad.

And they will be taken by the Demon's claws that are his hand with blades as his fingers, And meanwhile the ninjas are looking for this thing and bring it to justice, If only that was easy.

And at this moment Tsunade is trying figure all of this out but it's giving her a massive headache as she says "Just what can we do? And if we don't done with this soon, We might have to get help from outside of Konoha but there's one good thing coming out of all of this the corrupt are targets and those who attacked Naruto when he was alive" said Tsunade as her Daughter Sayuri say.

"Then why don't we? It's time that we do mom, And with the upcoming Chunin exams it might be the great to do so" said Sayuri as Tsunade's sensei Sarutobi agrees as he says "Young Sayuri is right Tsunade, Everyone had tried they best to found this Demon and yet none of them have found it" as a woman whose holding a pig as she wearing a long bluish black kimono with white trimmings.

"They are right Lady Tsunade, Maybe one of their teams could found it while ours failed to do" said The woman named Shizune as Tsunade sighs "You all might fair points, I will get right to it then" said Tsunade as she sits onto her desk as she began making a request a helping hand from the other villages about this demon as well a reward.

Konoha, Night time at one of the Training Grounds

Naruto who's at this training grounds with his hood on as he takes a look around and seen that it hasn't been used for long time, Naruto takes out a wanted poster that was made early today as it was given to him by Jasmine.

And Naruto just laughs as he say "Well this was unexpected" as he see a image of a demonic figure with claws as his hands, "Great Now I had become some kind of legend that people tell their children stories about me" said Naruto as he throws it away as he thinking of what he should do next.

Naruto remembers that he now has food and clothes for Hitomi to wear after he visited Jasmine's sister Ruby who owns a market and he was able to get some food from her after she gave him a big hug and thanked him for helping her sister.

So What should a Demon do next? He lays down and watch the stars as he thinking about things of what happen to him so far ' _A lot of things happen?_ " but he couldn't go any further into his thoughts as a group of 20 Anbu appeared around Naruto.

And Naruto gets up half way as he says "Just great" said Naruto as he hears one of them say "We here to capture you and bring you to our master" said one of the Anbu as Naruto notice the Kanji of 'root' on their masks, "And why should I?" said Naruto as he gets on his legs.

As the same Anbu say "You don't have much of a choice" as all of them draw out their weapons to show they willingly to use force on Naruto just sighs about it, "can't a demon enjoy his night?" said Naruto as his hands into his claws as he has to kill them all.

The fight begins by 5 of them change toward but Naruto doesn't do anything as he allows they swords to stab him as they why he would allow himself to be stabbed like this.

Then they see silver chains out of his body strike out of his body with hooks on each edge of the chains as it hook stabbing into 5 roots right though they heads as bloods spills out of them then the chains pins them on nearby Trees and leaving the dead bodies there.

"That was something" said Naruto as he uses his chains come back to him as the remaining 15 Anbu as they thinking a way to bypass the chains as Naruto is thinking ' _when did I get these chains? No matter I will worry about it later'_ as he has his claws ready for both guard and attack.

Naruto starts thinking of how take down all of them as the chains wrapped his arms to his wrist as he ready to tearing them apart piece by piece,.

As the fight goes on for the rest of the night until there only Naruto and 4 remaining as he lookin' at the dead ones that he had killed, Naruto Change toward one of the roots and use the chains to wrap itself onto him but he dodge it but wasn't able to dodge Naruto's slash with his claws but only to cuts off The Root's arm as it falls onto the ground.

"Just give it up already, You guys have no chance of beating me" said Naruto as the chains re wasp itself into Naruto's arms as the one arm Anbu feeling something and that is fear, So he tries to run away in fear but Naruto with his hood on won't let him so he use the chains once again and this time catch the one arm Root Anbu by the neck.

"I warned you" said Naruto as he brings in closer the one arm Root Anbu and with his claw, He slices off the Anbu's head off and lets it fall to the ground, As he looks at the remaining 3 as he thinks of what he should do with the other three.

As Naruto is thinking and walks up to them as the chains catch them and hold them up, "now then what should I do to you three" said Naruto as he holds by his chains.

Then it come to Naruto as he goes over to the trees and brings out his claws and crafting the trees into something, And it didn't take long as two X crosses were throw in the air and lands in central of the grounding trains.

"I think I just found out of what I'm going to do with you" said Naruto as the roots listening on to him as he talk again "You one of you tree will become my messaged" as he hooks of the chains change into spear heads and launched them into the chest near where the Heart is and they didn't scream or anything.

As on his palm of his clew a seal is formed with Kanjis of 'release' as he looks at the 3rd Root Anbu "and your it" as the chained and only alive Root Anbu moves closer to Naruto as his claw holding up.

A bit later at the Hokage's tower, In the office

Tsunade looking through of the latter she had made for requesting help from other villages and now all is there left is to make copies and send them.

"There, All finished, Now t-" Before she could finished of what she's going to say A jounin runs in and yelled "Lady Tsunade look out your window!" as Tsunade does so as she see two X Crosses in front of the Tower and this happen behind her.

"Damn it all!" yelled Tsunade as she runs outside as she hopes they not more dead bodies to be buried.

Outside of the Tower

Everyone around the two X Crosses are in horror of what they seeing with they eyes as some are keep the youths away from it until "Move! Get out of the way! I need to get there!" said Tsunade as she making her way through until she gets and see something that would make her very glad that she no longer has the fear of blood.

Cause She see two Anbu bleeding out of their chests as they hands and feets are nailed right onto the wood and see such a thing is something truly evil "T-this, What are you waiting for! Get them down and pray to kami that they still alive!" said Tsunade as she orders the Jounins to bring them down as a few villages talking themselves as they wonder what this could means? She then looks down and sees a living Anbu with a mask with the symbol with root and he had a note.

Tsunade took the note it read 'I am a part of the root anbu interrogate me' Tsunade was pissed these anbu are Danzo's root Anbu "Anbu!" Tsunade yelled and six anbu appeared "Take them down and get the living one to Ibiki i want answers NOW!" The anbu nods and carries out their mission

Later at the Interrogating room

A man wearing a black coat with as his face is covering in scars as he is Ibiki and he's looking at the Root Anbu as he say "Alright you piece of shit, Tell me what you know about what do to you or Else" said Ibiki as the Root Anbu already gives as he tells of what happened as well telling that his now dead team had faced the Demon of the Forest of Death with tears falling down from his eyes and that Danzo has been using the Root Anbu to capture the Demon for a weapon as well as still kidnaps kids from their homes.

Ibiki wasn't expecting to be this easy but it doesn't matter he needs to inform Tsunade

Forest of Death, Naruto's house

Naruto returns home as he goes to take a shower.

And once he finished showering, He gets on his bed and starts to sleep for a bit While Hitomi sees him and places a blanket on Naruto while he's sleeping.

The Next Night, Konoha Training Grounds 7

A Woman with long brown hair as she has a pony hair and she has red fang tattoos on each of her cheeks as she wearing her Jounin jacket and grey shorts that shows off her legs and who is she? She's Hana Inuzuka,She's in her late 20's and One will think of what she's doing here at night?

And there's a reason for it, For the woman who are part of the Inuzuka clan though at certain times called Heat Season but each of them go through it at different times at least once a year, But why is Hana going through Training Ground 7? And that is because there a waterfall near it and Hana goes she in order to above Man as well to relief herself.

Hana is blushing badly as she breathing as she talking to herself, "I'm almost there and good thing that No one knows that I go here during my Heat" said Hana as she almost thankful that no one had seen or followed her.

Once Hana arrived at the waterfall with a little lake as she unzips her jacket and lets her massive Triple F size breasts bounce then she takes off her shirt which makes her breasts bounce more leaving only her jacket one as she removes her shorts as well.

Then she lays down near the the edge as she spread her legs as she slowly moves her hand down from her neck to her breasts then stomach and finally her pussy as she begins rubbing it lightly as she starts moaning with a light blush on her.

As she use the water as mirror so she could see what she's doing as she rubbing her pussy more as she moans more.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto just appeared at the Training Ground 7 after a good rest as he tries to remember his childhood but all he's getting are foggy memories ' _Why are all of my memories so foggy, Did my transformation have something to do with it?_ " but then he smells something in the air.

And he wonders what it is, So he follows the smell as it getting stronger and stronger by each step he takes.

Until it leads him to the waterfall where Hana is and upon seeing her, Naruto hides in the trees as he thinking why Hana is doing here for?

"I really wish I could find the right Mate all those others are very submissive. I need a real man." Hana said as she thinking that she's alone while she's fingering herself even more.

Then a memory begin to play within his mind as he holds his head for it.

((Flashback))

 _Class of the academy for done for the day and parents were here to pick up their kids while Naruto was sitting on the swing with a sad face._

 _While he was sitting there someone came over as this person is a older girl as she say "Hey what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked the older girl as she looking at Naruto._

 _As Naruto say back "Why should you care?" as he looks away from her, "well my little sister told me that you need a friend" said the older girl, As Naruto looks at her slightly as he says "who told you that?" as he's a bit curious._

 _She smiles and says "My little sister Inuzki. She is a good little sister unlike my brother. Oh where are my manners My name is Hana Inuzuka what is your name?_

 _Naruto looks at her and says "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki." With that said he smiled at finally having his first friend besides The ramen shop owner and his daughter._

(End Flashback)

"Hana is that really you?" Naruto whispered as he looks at her then he goes up to her as he says.

"Hana!" said Naruto with his hood on as he jumps out of the tree as Hana can't think right because of the Heat as it messing with her thoughts as well mind.

The first thought is 'Who is that it feels like i know him?' and the 2nd thought is 'Finally a real man who could really fuck me silly' as she doesn't know what Naruto is going to do as she gets on her leg while covering herself "y-you seem familiar somehow but I feel like that I have met you before!" said Hana as she looking at his body as the slight of it is making her more wet than before but she needs to control herself.

"Of course you know me we meet at the ninja academy I was sitting on the swing." said Naruto as he took off his hood

Hana was shocked Naruto is alive and in front of her "NARUTO!" She yelled as she hugged him and gives him a kiss which shocks him as she can't control herself at the moment but then stops herself with what little control she has.

As She says "I-I'm sorry, It just that I'm In Heat" and Naruto is confused about that she says "It's something woman from my clan go through and succumb to Lust as well wanting to found a mate" says Hana.

"Let me guess you have to find a mate don't you? Naruto asked Hana nods and says "Yeah I do but all the guys I meet are weak and submissive or are very pushy when it comes to sex or they don't like the smell of dogs."

"Well I can give you a choice because I like dogs and I am pretty strong and not submissive how about you mate with me or you have to deal with this heat on your own. I really like you Hana you are nice, gentle, kind, caring and a very lovely women on the inside and outside. So you pick between I become your Mate or you're stuck in heat." Naruto explained.

Hana bowed her head as she whispers "I want you to be my mate" in a soft tone voice as Naruto couldn't hear her, "what was that? I couldn't hear you of what you said" Said Naruto as he moves in closer as Hana couldn't as she charged at him then jumps onto as she yells out as she giving into her lust from the heat "I SAID I WANT YOU BE TO MY MATE AND FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Hana as Naruto is thinking just what has he got himself into.

Lemon Starts here (don't like it? Skip it until you see END)

And from there the two began making out wildly as Naruto grabs her ass then they stop kissing each other as Naruto "we going to have so much fun aren't we?" said as he grabs her breasts which makes her moan loudly.

Less than 3 minutes, Both Naruto and Hana are doing the 69 position with Hana sucking on Naruto's 18 inch cock which to her and pretty much every woman that Naruto had sex with is the biggest cock that she ever seen as she wraps the rest of Naruto's cock with her breasts while Naruto is fingering her pussy and couldn't believe just how wet it is.

"Just look how wet you are, You must have want it very bad didn't you?" said Naruto with his clothes gone as Hana sucking with her mouth and rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock more as she moaning.

Then Naruto starts licking her pussy which makes her moans louder as she sucking onto his even more than before, ' _Oh he's licking me there so good! And I'm in love with this cock of his! It's so long, So huge and thick!'_ said the thoughts of Hana as she sucking onto Naruto's cock faster then ever.

As both Naruto and Hana keep at it for awhile until finally Naruto cums as he unleash his load into Hana's mouth which it was too much for her too while Hana herself cums as well as her juice covers Naruto's face as Hana tries to drinks Naruto's cum but in the end she couldn't as she takes out Naruto's cock from her mouth as the rest of Naruto's cum starts covering Hana's face as she enjoying the warm of Naruto's cum.

Hana needs a break to catch her breath but that ain't happening as Naruto already puts her into the missionary position and already he slams his cock as Hana screams "OH SWEET KAMI YOU'RE SO HUGE!" as she feels Naruto's cock inside of her pussy as Naruto is think how tight her pussy really is.

"What a tight pussy!" said Naruto as he starts thrusting into her like crazy as only more than half of his cock is inside as Hana screams more with her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Naruto lift her up and starts kissing her again as he thrusting his cock into her even more as his cock is going deeper into her pussy as it slowly making it's way toward her womb as Hana is losing her mind greatly as she wants more.

" _He's so amazing~~~ it's like he's not even human!'_ said the thoughts of Hana as she kissing back as she feels Naruto's cock going deeper into her as well feeling the hardness and the thickness of the cock.

Once they stop kissing with Hana screaming with all her might as she's getting more and more fucked by Naruto as Naruto caught one of her bouncing breasts and starts sucking onto as it making Hana screams even louder as her walls gets tighter onto Naruto's cock as Naruto starts spanking Hana's ass as it jiggles.

And Hana screams louder by it as Naruto is sucking her breasts, spanking her ass and thrusting into her pussy even more as she getting more and more crazy as well losing her mind.

"OH KAMI! OH KAMI! THIS IS TOO MUCH! BUT I LOVING IT SO MUCH!" yelled Hana as Naruto thrusting his cock as it going deeper than it was before as well keep on spanking her ass while sucking her breast, Then Naruto lets go of her breasts "What a horny slut you become! And your pussy is getting even tighter! So It makes me want to do this!" said Naruto as he stops spanking her as he use both hands to grab her hips and with one thrust and all of Naruto's cock went very deep as the tip part of Naruto's cock hits against Hana's womb while Hana her screams even louder as she cums hard by it.

So now Naruto is thrusting harder than he was before as his cock is hitting against her womb like it's getting inside of her womb while Hana screams out in "YOUR MASSIVE COCK IS HITTING MY WOMB!" as a great of her juice is flowing out of her pussy and onto Naruto's cock more and more for each thrust he makes.

This keep going until Naruto about to cum next as he say "I'm going to cum! Tell me how badly do you want it?" as he thrusting his cock even faster and harder then before, "I WANT IT SO! PLEASE GIVE IT ME AND MAKE YOUR BITCH!" yelled Hana as she wants Naruto's cum badly.

"Just what I want to hear!" said Naruto as one thrust and "here! Take my load you horny bitch!" said Naruto as he fires another one of his load and this time right into her pussy as it filling up her womb grealy as Hana screams the loudest as she yells out "YESSSSSS!" as she getting fill of Naruto's cum.

Hana's pussy gets overflows of Naruto's cum that many of it come out of her as Naruto redraws his from her pussy as more and more of his cum flows out of her as her eyes are rolling upward as she covering in sweat.

Now both of them are in the water but it's not that deep as Hana is on fours aka the Doggystyle position, And Naruto is behind her as Hana is shaking her ass toward him "Please hurry~ I miss your cock inside of me Naruto-kun~" said Hana as she wanted to be fuck by Naruto and his cock again as Naruto smirks again "Oh won't you worry, I'm going to" said Naruto as he tricks her by having his cock against her pussy but however he moves it upward as it now against her ass which it bring a bit of sense into her as say with a nervous/scared face.

"W-wait! N-not there! Anywhere b-" too later as Naruto thrusts his cock into her ass which makes her stop talking and start screaming loudly, As Naruto found her ass hardcore tight! Much more Tighter then her pussy "What an ass!" said Naruto he starts thrusting into it with Hana screaming louder even more.

As the sound of skin hitting skin is heard throughout the small forest as Naruto thrusting his cock even more than before as Hana's ass jiggles upon each hit while her breasts bouncing even more.

Naruto stops for a bit as he grabs Hana's legs which he could use to lift her up while holding her with her legs as his cock goes even deeper into her ass as she screaming even louder as she feels it.

Skip time 12 hours later

After 12 hours of nonstop sex, Hana's stomach looks so swollen that she looks like that she has twins as she once again in the Doggystyle position as Naruto is fucking her pussy as he could tell that she completely lost herself to her lust that was caused by her in heat season as he thrusting his cock into the deepest part of Hana's pusssy as she screaming the loudest as she can.

"You know what? I just remember something, Do you know Kiba?" said Naruto as he thrusting his cock into her even more as Hana answers "Y-YES! HE'S MY PATHETIC LITTLE BROTHER!" yelled as she can feel Naruto's cock inside of her.

As Naruto thrusting his cock more "I see!" said Naruto as he starts spanking Hana's ass which makes her screams even louder than before.

Naruto keeps thrusting his cock into her more while spanking her ass more and more until Naruto cums into her pussy and filling her even more as Hana cums as well "CUMMING!" Yelled Hana as she pass out while Naruto smirked as he knows what to do next.

Lemon Ends, Timeskip two days later at the House of Inuzuka clan's leader

Here at the household of the Inuzuka clan, The Leader of the said clan who is a woman and she's walking back and forth because she's worry beyond belief and that's because she worry about her oldest child Hana who hasn't return home for 2 days now.

As the Woman has wild brown hair with red fangs tattoos on her cheeks and she's wearing the Jounin uniform that every Jounin normally wears even though it's hugging her figure very well even though she's in her late 30 but she looks 20 because she takes good care of herself as she has breasts size of I.

And She is Tsume Inuzuka The Head Clan Leader of Inuzuka and she's worried about her oldest child Hana who wasn't come back while she's walking back and forth, Her Youngest a boy who has turned 19 not that long ago as he's wearing a black jacket and pants with red fang tattoos on his cheek and he is Kiba Inuzuka the 3rd child of Tsume.

As Kiba looks at his worried sick Mother "I'm sure Hana is okay maybe she's with her boyfriend or something" said Kiba he whispers something like 'Which I hope she ran away with' as deep down he doesn't want his big Sister to come back since she always picks on him just about everything there is, "That's bullshit and you know it Kiba! You and me know that Hana's love life isn't that great" said Tsume as she knows that Hana had date a few guys but there guys were too weak and submission for Hana.

"Y-yeah You have a point there, Then that would mean the Demon might have gotten to her and killed her" said Kiba as his words doesn't lighted up Tsume's Worries at all.

"If that were the case then we must start the search then!" Said Tsume as Kiba say "I don't know why we should bother after all I'M the heir to the clan after all" said Kiba and Tsume "Okay first of all, You're not the Heir Kiba, Your sister is since she's older than you and more responsible then you will ever be" said As Kiba get a little anger about that.

"What! But if she becomes the leader of the clan she won't stop at nothing to putting my name to shame!" said Kiba as he worries about his future.

And Before they talk even further, "oh don't be such welp Kiba!" said a voice that's coming from the hallway, "And besides you do that on your own" as a girl who's in the same age as Kiba as she wearing similar of what Hana's wears but has long sleeves but her hair like her mother's but bit longer and a small side tail on her left and just like the others she has red fang tattoos on her cheeks and she is. Her Name is Inuki Kiba's older twin sister by three minutes.

"Inuki leave him be, We have to find Hana" said Tsume as Inuki looks at her younger twin as she says "Come on you lazy idiot we have to find big sis!" as Inuki as she kicks Kiba's balls as he screams like little girl.

As all 3 of them with Kiba walking in pain as they get out of the house and look for Hana. Not before Tsume left the clan a note telling them that they went looking for Hana.

Later at Training Ground 7

Tsume, Inuki and Kiba looking for any clues here for Hana, They starts smelling around the arena while looking around as Inuki is thinking as she smells very familiar scent that she never thought she would smell again, ' _this scent! Is something I haven't smell in a long time but this belongs to someone who is suppose to be dead'_ as she moves away from her Mother and Kiba.

As she follows the scent, Someone grabs her from the shadows while covers her mouth as she vanishes into the shadows.

And both Kiba and Tsume haven't notice that Inuki is gone, As they move they way toward The waterfalls that's Hana's secret hideout as Tsume says "I smell Hana's scent here along with someone else's scent I have not smelled it in a long time. This scent smells like the little boy I used to see around Konoha" said Tsume as she starts getting angry.

And the reason why she's getting is because she blames herself for not being able to help Naruto out when he was alive like she could have on that Night 6 years As Kiba backs away from his mother as he's knows, ' _she must be thinking about that dead last again, I will never understand why she cares about him '_ said Kiba in his thought as he doesn't notice something behind him.

Tsune keeps on thinking about Naruto without realizing of what is happening behind her as Kiba unknowing gets knocked out and taken away behind Tsume.

Then finally she ask Kiba something but gets no answer from him so she turns to her back and see no Kiba at all, "Kiba? Damn that boy! He must have run off without me knowing" said the Angry Tsume as she thinking of what she should do with Kiba when she gets her hands on him.

Then she hears someone behinds her "go to the Forest of Death" as Tsume to see that there's no one here and wonders who was that as she thinking about of what the voice said, "The Forest of Death? But that's where the Demon lives? Wait don't tell me!"

Upon realizing it, She runs toward the Forest of Death in a rush and hoping that she's not too late.

A bit later at Forest of Death

Tsume arrived at the Forest of Death but she has to stop herself as she thinking about "damn it I don't know where to look in this damn Forest" said Tsume and from looking and notice claw marks on the trees that are freshly made claw marks as a voice specks "Follow the freshly made claw marks that are on the trees until you see a house" as the voice stops speaking as Tsume isn't sure about this but what choice does she have?

So she follows the trees with claw marks on them until finally she sees a very beat up house as she didn't know that this house existed in this forest.

And so she walks up to the door of the house and opens it and she takes a look inside and sees the house was bigger on the inside then on the outside. She found the door with her kids scent behind it when she opened the door and what she sees.

Kiba who is all chained up as he trying to break but has no luck of doing so then see Inuki who's looking after a sleeping Hana who has a smile on her like she had the best fuck ever or something.

"HANA!" yelled as she runs up to Hana as she next to Inuki while forgetting about Kiba all together as she checking on Hana as and sees a mark on Hana's shoulder as well a very swollen stomach that makes her look like 10 months pregnant with twins as she say "Why is Hana smiling like that?" said Tsume as Kiba yells "HEY CAN YOU UNCHAIN ME ALREADY!" said the Angry Kiba because his mother forget about him being all chained up.

But Then "Yeah that kind of was my doing since Hana needed rest when I found her she was in heat and needed much needed relief and she wanted it very badly" said Naruto as he shows himself from the shadows with his hood on.

"Who are you?!" said Tsume as she getting very angry at Naruto with his eyes glows in the shadows of his hood "oh that's very simple really, After all Kiba should who I'm sure Inuki here already knows who I am" said Naruto as he remove his hood to show his face.

Kiba see his face and so he yells out "YOU'RE THAT DOBE! NARUTO THE DEAD LAST OF OUR CLASS! I thought you were dead!" said Kiba as he's shock to see Naruto is alive and kicking and not only that he had his way with his older sister or so he thinks.

"BUT YOU WON'T BE ALIVE FOR LONG! CAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" said the angry Kiba as he tries to break free from the chains while Tsume somehow appeared next to him and hits him on the head to shut him up.

"Hey now I gave Hana a choice of what should do with her heat but in the end of it she agreed that we become mates" Naruto told the truth but Kiba say "BULLSHIT! I bet the real truth is that you raped her!" said Kiba as he once again tries get free as Naruto sighs "man things never change I'm still being called a liar, Whether I'm human or a demon" said Naruto

"Demon? What do you mean Naruto you are not a demon." Tsume explained and she had has no problem with Naruto and Hana becoming mates as she thought that Naruto had Died on that night "yes about that miss Tsume on that Night when Mizuki tick and attacked me to get the forbidden scroll, he cut off both of my arms and while I was dying, I was given a offered a to become a demon or die." Naruto started to explain while walking up to Hana putting a hand to her cheek as Inuki remembers him telling her about it earlier.

"I took the offer and when I first became a demon I gave into my bloodlust and Killed two people the first was on purpose the second one was something I never wanted to kill." Naruto continued with a face of sorrow while Hana nuzzled his hand "That Night I became what a lot of people called me so I have been living in the forest of death ever for 9 years now" said Naruto as Kiba is getting the pieces together as he horrorbilly realize "No, You did it, Didn't you?! YOU KILLED IRUKA-SENSEI!" Yelled Kiba in angry Naruto turned toward him and yelled out "I WAS NOT IN CONTROL OF MYSELF IT JUST HAPPENED OK A LOT OF THINGS HAVE CHANGED KIBA I NEVER WANTED THIS BUT I DID NOT WANT TO DIE."

Then Naruto looks at Kiba With tears running down his face "Do you really think that I wanted to kill Iruka-sensei! Cause I realize that on that night if I live in the village I would be Killing so many people! For 6 years I have to kill things here this forest in order I don't lose myself to the bloodlust!, And there were times that I wanted to kill myself but it turns out I CAN'T DIE KIBA No matter what! And what's more I forget how to feel to be human. But truth is, I don't think I want to feel like a human" Naruto said as his hands transforms into the claws as he goes up to him "Not with the memories of darkest parts of my childhood" as he remembers the beatings, the stabbings as well other things.

Tsume digested the information and her eyes widened as she can't help but feel even more sorry for him and the same goes for Inuki as Naruto "And you know what else I remember?" says as Kiba knows what he's talking about as he "don't you dare say it!" said the now panic Kiba.

Tsume and Inuki looked at Kiba as Tsume says "say what? Kiba? What do you do?" as she knows what her no good son did.

And Naruto answers, "One of the things he has done in the Academy was name calling but that is not all Tsume he would hit me and start fights for No reason saying I would start the fights when it was all a lie." Naruto explained "One of my many reasons I Don't want to be human again is because the people who beat me for no reason are the real demons THE DEMONS OF HELL WOULD NEVER HURT A CHILD FOR PUNISHMENT OF DEATH. You were always the one who got me kicked out of class more than the teachers."

Tsume looked at her son and asked "Kiba is all of this true, SAY SOMETHING!" Kiba did not answer and that told Tsume everything that Naruto had said was true.

"And with his silence, Is proof of your Son's actions had toward me" Said Naruto as he goes to Kiba with Tsume looking at her son with disgust "So it is true you did bully Naruto even though I taught you better then that" said the Angry Tsume as Naruto say.

"So miss what are you doing to do with Kiba?" Naruto said he didn't hear anything from her as Tsume came up and hugged Naruto with his hands returning to normal, "I'm so sorry for what Kiba did to you" said Tsume as Inuki does the same as she say "and I'm sorry for not noticing Naruto!"

"The reason why I did it to the Loser is because You stole away my woman!" yelled Kiba as both Tsume and Inuki lets go of Naruto as he goes up to Kiba again as he say "what the hell are you even talking about Kiba?" as he bit confused.

"Even when you were dead she still loved you and would let it go and get together with someone else" Kiba said in anger "BUT NO! SHE STILL LOVE YOUR SORRY BUTT I BET ONCE SHE FOUNDS OUT THAT YOU TRULY ARE A DEMON! THEN FINALLY SHE REALIZES THAT SHE BELONGS TO ME!" yelled Kiba as Naruto is still doesn't know what he's talking about as Inuki says "You are truly are a fool for thinking like that, Hinata would never fall for you or be your woman".

And right there, Naruto lost it. "YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH LOVE I RECEIVED AS A CHILD? IT WAS LESS THAN WHAT YOU HAVE RECEIVED!" Naruto as the skin on his arms started to change a bit scales were growing his claws were back "NO ONE EVER TOLD ME WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE ALL I KNOW IS HATRED!" as the blades of his claws become darken blades as he about to kill Kiba with them as he hardcore pissed off.

But then "Hold it right there Naruto!" yelled Tsume as Naruto stops while she's thinking ' _dear kami, he's got his mother's temper_ ' as she walks up to them with Inuki wonders of what her mother is going to do?

"Kiba you might be my son but you are a disgrace to me and our clan's beliefs and you will never change along with the way you think, Just like your no good father, As the Clan leader of Inuzuka, I hereby you order your Execution" said Tsume as Kiba can't believe of what he's hearing as he replies back "at least I'm not betraying the clan to a demon!" said Kiba. "No Kiba, You're the one who betrayed the clan by stepping on of our clans ways" said Tsume as she says "and to end your life no other then Naruto" said Tsume as she looks away from Kiba as Naruto comes up to him with his claws ready to end his life.

As Kiba tries to say something but however Naruto will not have any of it as he has his left claw hand pierced though Kiba's chest and grabs his heart from within and crushed it as Naruto rise his right arm and cuts off Kiba's head from his body as it falls to the ground.

After Naruto completed the task his bloodlust started to surface again " I need your help ever since I became a demon I have had a hard time control my bloodlust I know I can trust but please help me. I can feel my blood lust coming to the surface and I only know one way to control it and it is not easy to control myself and I have tried what I can think of to hold it back. But you you and your clan have had training to control your instincts I need the help to control myself or else I will succumb by my bloodlust please."said Naruto as he trying hold himself back cause he doesn't want to kill them.

As Tsume along with Inuki thinking a way to help as Inuki asks "besides killing my no good brother, You have killed a few people in order to surpasses your bloodlust right?" as Naruto nods while saying while trying keep himself check, "yes I have, Like killing The Revolting Uchihas were planning take over Konoha or that asshole who was trying use puppy as target practice and my first killing that tried to rape Hitomi" said Naruto as Tsume is thinking ' _Hitomi? But isn't she missing?"_ and says "and the asshole you killed was Hana's ex by the way which I thank you for killing him" with Tsume is happy about that as Inuki thought of something which makes her blush.

"W-well have you tried mating while your bloodlust surfaced?" said Inuki as she blushing more as Tsume caught on about it, "no I haven't tried but why you asking that?" said Naruto as he wonders just what Inuki is planning.

Then Inuki goes up to him while she swing her hips while she walks up to him and says while she's very close to him "H-how about you mate with me?" with a massive red blush on her but before Naruto could say anything, Tsume come up and says "me too cause I always wanted a strong mate! After all you had what it takes to down twenty five percent of the Uchiha and their former leader" says Tsume.

But then "I think its more better it in a different than here since there is a dead body after all" said Hitomi who walk in as Tsume looks at Naruto as she want answers but Naruto tells her that he will explain later as he takes them both to other room as Hitomi is thinking of what should she do with the dead body of Kiba?

In Other Room/Lemon Starts

Naruto gets place by both Tsume and Inuki on a bed as both of them began removing they clothes, Inuki is the first to take off her shirt as to show that she wearing a white Lingerie bra with paw marks on them as her breasts size are Double F as she starts taking off her pants.

While Tsume just takes off her Jounin Jacket and takes off ands how that she's wearing a very skimpy bra that are covering her nipples and her breasts are I sizes.

And it didn't take for both of them to take off they pants as they move toward Naruto as they sit on each of his side as Inuki says "Naruto who do you want to mate with first? Me or my Mom? I don't mind if you do Pick Mom first" as she blushing more.

"Before that, why not the both of you give me a double titfuck" said Naruto as both of them on their knees as Tsume starts undoing Naruto's pants, And once the pants were down, Both of them see massive role pop out and the same of it surprises them greatly.

As Tsume is thinking with her eyes wide open ' _he's so huge!'_ as Inuki blushing badly as she thinking ' _h-he's g-going to destroy my virgin pussy with it_ " as mother and daughter pussies get very wet.

And so they place their breasts onto Naruto's cock as Naruto enjoying how soft they breasts are as they giving him a double titfuck mother and daughter style, They start licking the sides of Naruto's cock while rubbing their breasts onto it while they breasts are rubbing against they each other. Their nipples meeting in the middle.

They keeping lick it until both of them starts licking the tip part of Naruto's cock which they tongues touch each other and from this action they blush real badly as they slowly kissing each other while rubbing their breasts onto Naruto's cock as Naruto himself is seeing this and he likes what he sees as his cock gets even harder then it was before.

As the kiss between Mother and Daughter keeps going, Naruto feels his climax coming as he enjoying the titfucking by both Tsume and Inuki, While sawing them matching until finally he can't take it anymore as he fires his load from his cock as his cums flying in the air and lands on both Tsume and Inuki as they stop kissing each as they gettin covering in with Naruto's cum as more and more cum coming out of Naruto's cock.

After that both Tsume and Inuki move away from Naruto's cock as they covering in Naruto's cum, So they decide to lick each other's face in order take off the cum.

And once again from the sight of this, Naruto feels his cock gets even harder then it was before.

After they were done Naruto had something in mind as he makes one clone of himself as the clone Takes Inuki so that she doesn't be left out, And the Real Naruto grabs Tsume's breasts as he kisses her.

And Tsume kisses back as she blushing as Naruto removes Tsume's Skimpy Bra off of her breasts then he sees a bit of milk coming out of her nipples "there milk leaking out of your breasts Tsume" said Naruto as he squeezes her breasts as more milk leaking out of her nipple with Tsume moaning very loud while blushing even more.

"It is Genetic the women of my family on my mother's side can produce milk even when we stop nursing." Tsume explained as she moans louder with more milk leaking out from her breasts then Naruto sucks onto her left breast which from that is making Tsume's left breast leaking more milk than her right breast.

Then Tsume sees Inuki making out with Naruto's Clone as the clone is groping her breasts more and more, And before Tsume knows it, She found herself atop of Naruto who deciding which of her holes to fuck with first.

But in the end, Naruto goes with the pussy as he thrust his cock into Tsume as she screams louder as she feels how big and hard it, With her thinking that her pussy is most likely to remember the shape of his cock, And before Naruto could thrust his into Tsume's pussy and filled the room with her screams but however.

"YES! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR MATE! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" yelled Inuki whose has her back onto Naruto's clone as she losing her virginity with the Clone's cock inside of her pussy with blood flowing out.

Naruto seeing this, Naruto gets an idea, So he gets up while holding Tsume with his cock still inside of him and walks overs to Inuki and his Clone.

As Inuki screaming loudly with her breasts bouncing like crazy then she sees Naruto holding her mother Tsume atop of him as he slowly lowering himself since he's holding Tsume after then place her atop of Inuki as he starts thrusting his into as Tsume starts screaming louder as her breasts bouncing with bits of milk flying out with Inuki watching as her own pussy is getting thrusted by Naruto's Clone's Cock.

And Inuki is looking at her mom's bouncing breasts and now locking onto her nipples as more and more milk coming out and so She moves slightly over and and grabs both of Tsume's breasts and begin sucking both of them in order to drink Tsume's milk.

"PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR MATE AND YOURS ALONE! GIVE ME A BETTER CHILD THAN THAT PATHETIC GOOD FOR NOTHING SON! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN WHO WILL BE BETTER THEN MY SON AS WELL FOR MY DAUGHTERS!" yelled Tsume as she has gone mad with lust and pleasure and as she getting even more thrusted by Naruto while Inuki keeps sucking her breasts and drinking her milk.

Time Skip 8 hours later

8 hours had passed and right now Naruto is fucking both Tsume and Inuki gang bang style with The real Naruto thrust his cock into Inuki's pussy who also fuck in the ass by one of his clones and She's also getting facefucked by the 3rd clone and finally she's giving two handjobs as her stomach looks so swollen that she's looks about 9 and half months pregnant .

As Tsume is getting double penetration by two of Naruto's clones as one of them is carrying her by holding on to her wrist while 3 more more clones are watching as they jacking off as Tsume screaming to up heaven with her breasts leaking out milk like crazy, "YES! YES!YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THEN MY EX! I WANT NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU AS MY MATE FOR LONG AS I LIVE!" yelled Tsume as her stomach is much more swollen then Inuki as she looks about 11 months pregnant.

And they have been at it for awhile now as Naruto and his clones are very close from reaching their climax! But before he and his clones do, Naruto bites onto Inuki's shoulder while one of his clone did the same with Tsume as the dragon with it's tail surrounding a heart with a swirl appeared on they shoulders.

As Naruto and his clones fires they load into Inuki's and Tsume's holes greatly as they stomachs becomes even more swollen than before as both of them cums as well.

Lemon Ends

"Man my loving Mate it seems like you had fun with my mother and sister." Said Hana who is stretching as she walks in as she looks normal again as Naruto's poofs away leaving both Tsume and Inuki passed out as Hana slowly makes her way toward as she says "do you want do it again?" in a sexy voice as Naruto say back "yes I do" as Hana sits onto his lap with Naruto grabs her breasts as he explains a few things before they go at it. Then he says "I can't wait to taste your milk when you have my kids." Hana just giggled

Skip Time 3 days later at the Hokage Tower

"So that what happen to your son Tsume?" said Tsunade as she holding the report or rather the death Report of one Genin and member of Team, Kiba Inuzuka, "that is right Lady Hokage, My Son Kiba went after the Demon of the Forest for personal reasons that I had no knowledge of and he was also hard headed so even if ordered he would not listen to me about not going after the demon but as you can see after 3 days of no return, I'm afraid my son is no longer with the living" said Tsume who telling Tsunade somewhat of lie even though bit of it is true.

Sayuri may have had a straight face but on the inside she is screaming ' _DING DONG THE PERVERTS DEAD_ ' inside of her head she was throwing a party like no tomorrow and beating a X out eye Kiba pinata.

As Tsunade says "I'm very sorry for your loss" even though she said sorry, Deep down she's happy that Kiba is dead since She always catch him looking at her's or Sayuri's breasts and acts like he wasn't, "Thanks and all but There no need since everyone in clan hated Kiba" said Tsume.

"Is that so?" said Tsunade as she knows that Kiba is asshole and a pervert but is he's really that bad? "Mostly because he believed that he's was going to be the next leader when I step down" said Tsume.

And with that Done Tsume says 'that's all' and heads on home as Tsunade is thinking about this while Sayuri waits for Tsume walks out the door which she did as Sayuri lets out "THAT CREEP KIBA IS DEAD!" a cheering yell.

A bit later At Tsume's house

Upon Arriving home after Tsume walks inside of her house and locks the door as she heads over to a room.

In the room/ Semi Lemon starts

Tsume enters as she see's her two daughters in it with Naruto as Hana is on his lap as Naruto is groping her breasts while Inuki is fingering herself as both of their bellies are full of Naruto's cum that makes them look like eleven months pregnant with triplets and so Tsume removes her clothes first and does a Ram sigh as she says "release!" and it turns out she's under a genjutsu as she looks change and her belly is the same case as Both Inuki and Hana.

"So how did it go?" said Naruto as he playing Hana's breasts as she is moaning loudly, "It went very well" says Tsume as Naruto say "alright and also while I have my fun time with Hana, why don't you and Inuki keep each other company?" said Naruto as he kisses Hana as Hana kisses back.

Tsume like the idea as she walks to Inuki who still fingering herself, Tsume looks at her as Inuki looks as she stands up but without any hesitation, They begin matching out with each other while holding each other as they kissing each other in a very heated passion.

Then Inuki sucks onto both of Tsume's breasts as Tsume moans from it as milk begin leaking out of her breasts by Inuki sucking them while drinking her mother's milk but then she stops sucking on Tsume's breasts with a mouth full of milk.

Inuki gives her mother another kiss but this time having Tsume taste her own milk while both kissing each other back.

Skip Time a few hours later

Naruto gets dressed up as he about to head out but before he goes, he looks behind and see both Hana and Inuki are sucking their mother's breasts while drinking her milk while Tsume herself is moaning like crazy as the two daughter is fingering they mother's pussy as well.

Naruto knows that they will be at it for awhile as he heads out.

Lemon Over, Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto with his hood on is walking around other forest part of Konoha as he looking at his new improve claw arms as he wonders just what kind of demon is he anyway?

And he couldn't think any further on because other group of Roots come out of the shadows and tries to attack Naruto as they come in greater number than the last one group as Naruto sighs as he blocks they attack like it was nothing with his arms .

"Let me guess, turn myself into your oh so great master's hands because I don't have a choice because he wants to use me for his goals right?" said Naruto as he pretty much guessed right of they were going to say.

"How do you know that?" said one of the Roots as they on guard while Naruto say "cause you ain't the first group of Roots that tried catch me for your master, " said Naruto as he taking it easy.

"But even so, We still outnumber you greatly" said other Root as Naruto "that's what the last few said before I killed them" says as he vanish from their sight as that action puts the Roots all 30 of them on edge as they look around to see where would the Hooded Naruto will strike.

But however they keep hearing this loud tipping sound around them as well distracting them from forcing on one spot or other because now they don't know when or where Naruto will attack.

But then one of them gets attack from behind as his back is all slash with cut marks as blood splatting out from it, As the Root that got attacked deads on the spot as everyone else wonders of what just happen as other Root gotten stabbed from the back Naruto who's behind the 2nd Root as the others attack him while they have the change but it turns out it's a clone as it poofs away and the 2nd Roots died as well.

Then next Root was jumped and pushed into the shadows and they heard a SHINK and that is how they knew that he was dead.

Then a few more gets kills as the sounds of SHINK is heard Around them and leaving only 24 of them remains but that doesn't long as other Roots gets his head decapitation as the head falls onto the ground.

Follow by a few more of them until 8 of them are down leaving only 16 of them as Naruto shows himself along with a few of his clones and each of their claws are covering in blood of the fallen Roots.

Then Naruto vanish in a flash with mix of red and black as Naruto kills all but one of them in a blur with blood spatting and body parts flying in the air.

Then Naruto reappeared as he wonders where is the last one went? The last root came up behind Naruto in the back but the blade broke on the scales on Naruto's back.

Naruto looks behind as he sees the last remaining Root as the blade falls onto the ground within a few secs, Naruto quickly slashes the Root's heads into pieces before headless body falls to the ground, a great amount of blood splatting out and covers Naruto as it falls down as Naruto see this and smells himself as he says "great I smell like blood, I can't return home smelling like this" as he thinking a way to remove the blood and it's smell.

So he heads back as he has someone in head to see about this.

Konoha, Jade's Apartment

Jade just appeared back to her apartment after working a long shift at the Hospital and just want to relax a bit while thinking about Naruto or rather Naruto of now while unlocking her door and goes inside.

And to her surprise she sees Naruto who's inside of her apartment as he barely taking off his jacket as well noticing that he's covering in blood which means he was killing someone again and she's pretty sure that it's other group of Roots.

"N-Naruto! I wasn't expecting you!" said Jade as she thinking that she must look like mess as Naruto say "sorry about that Nurse Jade" while he fully takes off his blood as he says "do you have something to takes the smell of blood off of clothing?" as he wondering about it.

As Jade "yes I do but why don't you take a shower while I wash your clothes" says as she has something in mind for Naruto and he agrees as he heads over to the shower room.

After awhile of showering

Naruto finished his shower as the blood that had dry on him are gone and he's walking out with a towel around his wrist in order to cover his lower half as he sees.

Jade whose has her nurse outfit unbutton as it showing off her body as well her underwear which are lace bra and panties with garter belt and stockings, "hello Naruto~" said Jade in a sexy voice.

And seeing this, Naruto felt his cock getting very hard that it forms a tent with the towel that he's using.

Lemon Starts Here

Jade walks over to Naruto in a sexy way with her breasts bounce until she gets very close to him with her breasts are on Naruto's face as she says "Many men have asked me to marry them and I turned them down because I was looking for the right man and I found him. You are him Naruto-kun so please fuck me and make me yours and yours alone."

"Alright then you are mine" grabs her ass which makes Jade moans and blush "and mine alone," says Naruto as he kisses her as his other hand grabs her left breast.

"Yes I'm your sexy nurse" says Jade in a sexy voice as she get on her knees as she speaks in the same tone "now let's see what's wrong with the patient." as she removes the towel and sees Naruto's harden cock and upon looking it makes Jade's pussy wet, as she removes her bra as she says "let me see the size of your cock with my breasts" as she wraps Naruto's cock with her cock as she says "Your cock really likes my naughty nurse breasts very much" as she feels Naruto's cock getting harder then it was before.

And so she begins licking it by licking light on the tip of Naruto's cock as she thinking that he's has the biggest and longest there is as she keeps licking it until she starts licking the rest of it.

Once she finished licking all parts of Naruto's cock, She has her mouth on top part of the cock and takes it in in her mouth but not all the way though, Seeing that it's too big for her mouth to take.

But Naruto stops her for a moment because he has something in mind and it didn't last long as now both are on the floor with Jade atop of Naruto as they in the 69 position.

And they keep it for thirty minutes of licking and sucking as well fingering between both of them as Naruto fires his first load into Jade's mouth as Jade herself did the same as her juices covers up Naruto's fingers that were inside of her pussy.

From there, Naruto has Jade bends over on one of her counters And says "I hope you like having your stomach look Pregnant that is what is about to happen with you once we done" says Naruto as he rubs his cock against her very wet pussy.

"T-then do me hard Naruto!" said Jade as she blushing badly as she feels Naruto's against her pussy as he about to do her with his hands being placed onto her hips as he says "very well!" as he slams his cock with one thrust as all of his cock get inside of her which makes Jade screams loudly as she cums from it.

But as she is cummming, Naruto starts thursting his cock as she screams even louder with her eyes wipe opens that's passed limit as she screams louder for each thrust she feels into her walls "How does My Naughty Nurse like what is happening to her."

"IT'S WONDERFUL YOU HAVE RUINED ME FOR ANY OTHER MEN PLEASE KEEP FUCKING YOUR NAUGHTY NURSE MORE INFLAT MY STOMACH WITH CUM! GET ME PREGNANT! MAKE ME A MOMMY!" yelled Jade as she screams louder than before as Naruto is thrusting into with no mercy as his cock is hitting against her womb over and over again.

Jade's stomach gets a bugle form on it with the shape of Naruto's cock as he thrusting his cock even more as his cock is getting more and more covered in Jade's juices and Naruto leans forward and grabs Her double E breast.

And kisses her deeply and Jade kisses back while blushing even more with Naruto's cock being thrusted more into Jade's walls while hitting her womb even more than before.

Time skip 8 hours later

Naruto is on a chair with Jade riding his cock with stomach so swollen with Naruto's cum that she's looks about 11 months with twins as she screaming "I DON'T THINK I CAN'T GO ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" as she feeling very tired yet so refreshed as she riding Naruto's cock even more as he about to cum once again.

"Then take my last load for the day!" says Naruto as he grabs her and starts thrusting into her like a madman with Jade's breasts bouncing as she screaming with all her might and finally Naruto cums his last load into Jade's womb and while he's loading his cum into Jade's insides, Naruto Bites down on her shoulder a mark of a dragon surrounding a heart with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the heart showing that she belongs to Naruto.

Lemon over

After that Jade fainted because she couldn't stay up anymore so Naruto takes her to her room and place her on the bed then he goes takes another bath and once he's finished with that, He gets his clothes and heads home.

At this moment somewhere hidden in Konoha

A dark room with a man walking with a cane as he walks up to a small army of people wearing masks with kanji of 'root' on their masks as the man say, "Yet again another group of my highly trained Roots had failed to catcher the Demon of the Forest of Death" as he slams his cane onto the ground "this means we have to change tactics of catching the Demon and uses it's power to take down any Threats toward Konoha" said the man as his is name.

—

Chapter 3 is done with!

FINALLY! Man that was a long time to finish it ok Remember about the OCs please. The requirements in chapter two or one.

Ok, we are drained, We are signing off SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 **D:finally! A new chapter of Naruto's Demon way! *i have my sword in the skull of the Dark Lord* and man that was a bloody battle!**

 **P:*I use my Bisento to remove the Dark lord's head* Agreed.**

 **D:but hey my whole army is dead, which means less ogres to deal with right?**

 **P:*I pick up the head* Not really the ogre king would have like them to join his kingdom. Now the mother daughter couple in this story and in the dragon empire are ocs and there are more ocs.**

 **D:yup as the stories goes on and so, anyway recap! What happen last time?...i forget it's been awhile, so i will go check on that, and you blaze just i don't know burn the bodies or something. *i went to check from last chapter of the Naruto's demon way* *Bodies were burning by Blaze and his army all except the Darklords head and armor***

 **D:alright i'm back and last time, Naruto had killed Kiba, and fuck Tsume and her two daughters! So what will happen this time? Which it will be a very long chapter! So grab some popcorn or something.**

 **P: Do the disclaimer and readers enjoy.**

 **D:we don't own Naruto but the OCs are ours as well the idea of the story, enjoy and something smells good! Oh cook meat! *i pick up as it turns out to be cooked Ogre's arm but without the hand and I'm about to eat it.***

 **P:*I hit the arm out of your hand* The smell is to keep enemies away that is what we burned them.**

 **D:oh! So then that was a Ogre's what?**

 **P: An Arm.**

—

 **Naruto's Demon way**

 **Chapter 4:Claiming more plus exams**

It's been sometime since Naruto had added in Tsume and her two daughters as well as ending the life of Kiba, and what is Naruto doing?

Forest of Death, Naruto's abandoned mansion

Naruto is doing some light training with Hitomi watching him doing that, then Naruto stops and looks at Hitomi and asked, "I been meaning to ask, how many members of your family with your former marriage with your ex husband?" said Naruto.

"Oh well, You already know about my no good husband who been a terrible father toward my 2nd oldest daughter, Now my three daughters, my oldest Akarui, who kindly looks like me but younger, and there Hinata which I'm sure you know since she is at your class" sees Naruto kinda remembers her, "and then there's my youngests Hanabi who I have to admit does somewhat take after her father" said Hitomi, "now there's my in laws and they children, Hiashi's twin brother who unfortunate kindly like Hiashi but he's not very fateful toward his wife and her name is Momo by the way."

Naruto rise a brown "Momo? Why is she named Momo?" and Hitomi answered "it's short for Momoyo but she just likes to be called momo, now then there her two oldests which are twin girls, Delia and Dawn (Ocs, not from pokemon) and her son Neji who which I do found him very unbearable to deal with" said Hitomi as Naruto says "I see" and Hitomi, "oh there's a Maid that looks after Hanabi, her name is Natsu" said.

"So who really controls the hyuga clan? Your ex or someone else?"Asked Naruto and Hitomi says, "Hiashi? Please! Hiashi just does anything of what the Elders of the Clan ask him of!" said Hitomi as Naruto says, "well in that case, Looks like I'm another hunt" said Naruto as he goes grab his shirt and hood as Hitomi just looks bit confused on her.

Later into the Night, At the Hyuuga Mansion

Naruto who is hiding in the shadows with his demonic eyes glowing as he looking around the home of the Hyuuga clan, ' _let's see, if I were a member of the Hyuuga Elders, Where would I be? Oh fuck it, I'm going full on killing Machine on this place if I don't found them soon enough '_ said the thoughts of Naruto as he puts on his hood as he moving along on the top of the building.

It take Naruto while but he finally found where the Elders are at which is the meeting room of the Mansion, Naruto place his ear on the wall as he wants to know of what they talking about before he goes in there to kill them.

"Since now that worthless woman gone, we can finally brand that failure of a Hyuuga! And I'm sure Hiashi will agree to placing the birdcage seal on his Daughter Hinata as well making her into a breeding stock" said one Elder of the Hyuuga.

"Not only her but her older sister and cousins." Said another elder as other elder say, "well are a given with their looks, I won't mind doing them myself" as this elder sounds a bit perverted.

And Naruto is hearing as rage and bloodlust are building up higher and higher, and his eyes turn blood red and his hands turn into claws as he had enough of them talking as well living.

And right there, Naruto lost complete control himself as he never wanted to kill so badly before.

The next thing the elders know the lights have dimmed to almost pitch black, as one elder is at the wall and like the other elder are wondering why the lights were dimmed, that until a claw breaks through the wall and grabs his face and drags him out through the hall in the wall as a scream is heard as well a slash of blade cutting through fresh then silenced.

The elders are scared half to death the demon has coming for them. "Why is the Demon here! We must do something in order to sta-" as the wall behind him gets pierced through by the claws as well his chest as the 2nd Elder looks down with blood dripping down from his mouth as other claw pierced his neck and cuts his head off of his body.

And before the others could get away, they see someone standing in their way as he says with his blood red eyes glow demonic like in the darkness, "none of you are going to live after tonight" as he spikes from his body and only kills only 2 of them as they bodies is covered in spikes as it went through every part of the body, even the eyes, leaving only 4 left,

"Please spare us we will give you anything. JUST LET US LIVE!" said one of the living elder as Naruto with his hood on just laughs a that, "you think some deal of giving anything I want would work? Well it would on a human person, but however, I'm not human, I'M A DEMON THAT WILL KILL YOU AS YOU STAY!" as he lunges onto the nearly Elder and starts slashing him up into pieces as he screaming in pain as he dying.

And once he was done with the now dead elder, he looks at the last 3 living elders and runs toward the one at the middle and pin him against the wall, then has his bladed fingers pierce through his hand and feet and snaps off each of his bladed fingers from his hand as the elder is crying and saying, "why are you doing this you monster!"

"I don't need a reason to kill corrupt, is what makes it so much fun, giving to those who had it for so long" said the hooded Naruto as he use the next bladed finger and have it pierce through the 6th Elder's skull and ending his life there.

The 7th elder does a juken strike to Naruto and to his surprise it does not work. he next thing the elder knows the bladed claws grow back and the blades combined into one big blade and cuts the elder in half.

As the 8th and final living Elder falls down in fear as he see that the whole room is covering in blood and dead bodies as he does something that should been done, "GUARDS! THERE'S A KILLER IN THE MEETING ROOM! COME AND PROTECT YO-" he couldn't because his mouth gets pierced through by the blade of hooded Naruto as he says, "well then, looks like I have a bit more fun before I go" as the last thing the elder see was a smile that's full of demonic rage and bloodlust.

And Naruto upward slash and splitting the head in half as blood squirts out as Hyuuga guards come in and of what Naruto had done and about to take him down.

"Sorry boys, normally I would only kill corrupt souls but i'm not the mercy type of demon" said Naruto as he charges toward them and the guards does the same thing.

Timeskip, 6 hours later

The next morning the rest of the Hyuga clan sees the death but one survivor and the hyuga symbol with a claw slash on it.

Hiashi asks his brother who gotten a message from the only survivor how he is still alive. "To give a message the demon of the forest wants to see your sister in law who is my wife, nieces my daughters, your eldest daughters and Natsu in the forest and they will find out what happened to your wife that night she disappeared." said Hizashi as he gotten it from the lone survivor guard who had face the demon of the forest but he's no longer the same.

"But why them? Is it eat them? No matter, we will send them and it will be easy to get rid them for good" said Hiashi as Hizashi nods as in agreeing since he has to cause Hiashi will use the birdcage sealmark on his if he were to disagrees with him as he thinking, ' _why couldn't the demon of the forest kill you as well'_ said the thoughts of Hizashi as he couldn't do anything , and so now they have to inform Tsunade of what happened here but leaving out the part of what the Demon of the forest wanted from them.

Later somewhere in the Forest of Death

A group of Hyuga clan woman are walking around the forest as one of them say in anger, "damn that asshole!" said a girl who seems to be a younger version of Hitomi but different hair style as she takes it side tail, and she wearing a Jonin jacket on top of her combot kimono as it hugging her double G breasts as her figure, she is Akarui Hyuga, the oldest of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga.

And next to her is her younger sister Hinata Hyuga who is wearing her heavy jacket with lavender and cream white jacket as it hiding her breasts size and blue pants and has long ink blue hair, "I'm feel the same way nee-san" said Hinata.

The next Hyuga is a woman who is the oldest of the group as she is the mother of the other two who are twins and aunt of Akarui and Hinata, and she wearing just wearing the uniform of jounin as it really showing off her body as the jacket is hugging her double H breasts and wearing a headband on her forehead and she has short hair unlike the others.

Her name is Momoyo Hyuga or as she like to called, Momo, and she's thinking, ' _why does the demon want to see us? I hope it doesn't try to kill us, if that demon tries it, I will take it down before it would kill my babies!'_ said Momo in her mind.

And onto Momo's children which are twin sisters as they are older than Neji, aka their little uptight asshole and fate loving brother, one is name is Delia as her hair is dark shade of black and it's long as well and she's wearing a chunin jacket with a white shirt no sleeves as she holding hands with her twin who has a lighter shade of black hair as she wearing also white shirt with a chunin jacket but her shirt has long sleeves, she is Dawn, and both of them wearing headbands on their foreheads.

"Why would the demon have info of our aunt?" Asked Delia and Damn says "I have no idea." as behind is the lone maid of the group as her name is Natsu and she's wearing a maid like konomo with a headband on her forehead as she wearing why she's part of this anyway.

As all of them keep walking, that until they hear a loud 'SNAP' and all of them look behind as they looking, Akarui felt a hand on her mouth and she gets taken away with her eyes wide open into the shadow of the forest.

They turn and see Akarui is gone. Out of nowhere a chain grabs Momo and pulls her into the shadows of the forest.

Hinata, Delia and Dawn saw it happen as they yell out "AUNT MOMO/MOM!" getting closer to each other as they a bit scared now, "w-what do we do no- Natsu!" Said Hinata as she turn and only to see something grabs Natsu fast and they vanishes in the shadows.

Hinata walks away from the twins which she quickly realizes, as a trap net rise up and takes both of them upward into the leafs and leaving only Hinata by herself, so she gets into the Hyuga clan's taijutsu stands in order to protect herself, "s-show yourself! A-and bring back my family!" said Hinata, while she trying stay in guarded, but she forget her back as Naruto without his hood on as he covers Hinata's eyes and says "you will be with them soon enough" and right away hits her neck, thus knocking her out.

And she would have fall down, But Naruto caught her as a memory plays in his head, which is a kid version of her crying as she wearing winter clothing and she's being picked on by older kids but Naruto shakes it off, "Why is my memories coming back harder and harder every time." said Naruto as he takes Hinata toward his house along with the others.

Naruto's house

3 hours later

Hinata wakes up by the same of blades being sharpened up and the goes to look for the others as Hinata opens up her eyes and sees her mother Hitomi reading a book, "m-mother! You're okay!" said Hinata as she quickly hugs her mother which surprised Hitomi by this as Akarui does the same thing.

"What you thought I was dead?" Asked Hitomi who put her book down as both of them, "we thought that you died! Cause you never came back home!" said both sisters as they keep hugging they mother as Hitomi smiles.

"Well I am Alive and I live here now because your father is an asshole really." Said Hitomi and Akarui says, "yeah he's is, I could never understand why you ended up with him anyway" with a wonder look on her as Hitomi says, "it was a setup marriage Akarui" said Hitomi.

As three of them are talking, Momo went around to found the sound of blades of being sharpened, with her daughters and Natsu following behind.

Which lead them toward another room of the mansion which they are guessing, and they look in the room and see a teenager who seems to be the same age as Hinata's as his head covering with his hood on but however they see him sharpening his blades as fingers on a treadle weapon sharpener and sparks are flying of where the stone meets the blades.

Momo along with Dawn and Delia are shocked as Momo realizes this teenager could very well be the Demon of the Forest as she knows enough that the Demon uses claws but she didn't know that the claws are in fact his own hands and fingers.

They are watching him sharpen his claws when he says "Come out of the shadows I know you four are there you have questions for me. So come and ask them." The teenager did not turn around when he said that.

And they did so by entering the room and Momo asks right away, "what are you and why are you killing people around the village!" Momo asked as her daughters and Natsu nodding to that as the twins says, "that's right!"

"Ah right to the point I see very well I am the demon of the forest and the reason I kill are either the ones I kill are corrupt or they try to capture me to use me as a weapon. Example the Uchiha clan the failed Coup Mikoto-chan told me what they were planning and they needed to be dealt with or all of you would have been breeding stock or dead. For kidnapping Blame the Root Anbu for that they were fools they attacked a demon that has a shit ton of bloodlust." Said the Teenager as he continues to sharpening his finger blades.

"And just who are you in truth! What's your real name!" asked Momo as Hinata and her sister Akarui finds them in the room along with the hooded teenager as he says, "You are not asking the right question."

"Fine who were you?" Asked Dawn

"Now that is the right question. You must remember Humans can become demons. Always have and always will, with the right conditions are met. Who I was think back to when Hinata was younger the blonde haired boy who defended her from those bullies who made fun of her because of her eyes." Said the demon teenager.

And Hinata's eyes widen as she gets a flashback of a younger Naruto coming to her aid and tries to fight them as tears falls down, "n-no, y-you couldn't be him! I thought he, I thought you died along with Iruka-sensei years ago" said Hinata with her voice breaking.

Hearing that The figure stops sharpening his finger blades and they return to normal fingers again and he finally gets up and removes the hood and says "Things are not always as they seem." as the others saying before he turns to them, "Hinata? What's wrong why are you acting like that you found a ghost of someone you knew?" said Delia, as the Demon turns around and face and once Hinata saw his face, she just runs up to him and hugs him along with the surprised look on her sister, cousins and aunt faces.

"Naruto you are alive." Exclaims Hinata. Naruto gets out of the hug and says "Yes but I am not the same Naruto you knew my memories are blurry. I am a demon now and the bloodlust I have is not safe if I am like this. At times it is to much to bare the dead animals are my doing Hell the hyuuga elders deaths were my doing. They were going to brand you, your older sister with the birdcage seal and use you all as breeding stock including your cousins." said Naruto.

And Hinata gasps upon that as Akarui says, "those assholes! But thank you for killing them and we never officially met but I'm Akarui, Hinata's older sexy sister and I heard a lot of things about you since she has this massive crush on yo-" before Akarui could finished that.

"N-NEE-CHAN!" yelled Hinata who is blushing up a storm, as Naruto smiles a bit as Natsu steps up and asked, "if of what you said is true, but won't you go on need of killing soon?" said Natsu.

"Maybe but my lust is also through the roof." Said Naruto and Natsu says, "what do you mean by that?" as she understands as Momo says "wait you don't mean that" Hitomi steps in and says.

"There's another way to satisfy and suppress his bloodlust and like that he won't have to go on killing rampage" said Hitomi and Momo asked, "by doing what in fact?" a question that will be answered soon.

"Why by having sex of course." Said Hitomi with a noticeable blush on her as all the other Hyuga woman reaction with a blush on them, "WHAT?!", and Momo says with dark red blush and shaking, "w-wait d-does t-that mean y-you h-have done it Hitomi-san?"

Hitomi nods and says "Yes he made me his mate." while she blushes remembering their first time as she keeps speaking, "and he's so big down there too~" said Hitomi as Momo, Dawn, Delia and Natsu are blushing badly as Delia notices that Naruto, Hinata, And Akarui are no longer in the room.

They hear moaning and they went to find it with Hitomi smiling as she says "oh my, first he takes me and now my daughters, he's really something".

In the other room

Lemon starts

On the bed as Naruto is sucking Akarui breasts as it dripping out milk with her moaning like crazy while blushing as she saying "s-so good!" as Hinata is giving Naruto's cock a titfuck with her Double G breasts as she saying "your cock is so huge Naruto-kun" with a blushing as she rubbing the cock with her breasts.

"Well I think I know what I can make both of you how would you like to be my slutty cows? Would you like that?" Asked Naruto after drinking some milk then he went back to sucking Akarui's breasts.

And Hinata says, "yes, I will be one!" as she starts licking tip part of Naruto's cock as she rubbing the rest of it with her breasts as Akarui says while moaning, "y-yes! Me as well!"

Little did they know, Momo, the twins and Natsu are watching behind the door as they blushing badly, "Is he really going to make them that?" asked Natsu.

Then Naruto stops drinking Akarui's milk from her breasts but with a little left in his mouth and pulls Akarui in for a kiss and her tastes her own milk and she moans. When he pulls away he say "Then Maybe I should make all eight hyuugas here my slutty hyuuga cows and breed more of you under my protection after all Hitomi-chan is pregnant already and I can't wait for the rest of you to be pregnant and I am milking you all."

With that, Hinata makes the first move by getting on Naruto's lap and says, "t-then get me pregnant next Naruto-kun!" as she kisses Naruto deeply while feeling Naruto's cock against her stomach.

Naruto smacks onto Hinata's huge plump ass with Hinata moans in surprised by it as Akarui says, "no fair, I wanted to fuck by him first Hinata" with milk dripping down from her nipples, Hinata turns and say to her sister "You will get your turn."

Naruto who then, grabs Hinata's hips and gets his cock aim at her pussy and slams into it with Hinata screams out with blood leaking out as she yells out as she feels Naruto's cock already hitting against her womb, "S-SO HUGE! IT'S ALREADY HITTING MY WOMB!" as Naruto started thrusting into her as she screaming louder and louder with her breasts bouncing for each time her hips moved by Naruto with him saying, "you have one tight pussy Hinata-chan" as he thrusting in her pussy even more as his cock is hitting her womb.

Naruto catch Hinata's breasts into his mouth and starts sucking on her nipples while thrusting into her even more than before as Hinata herself is screaming even louder then while Akarui herself is fingering herself as she watching her sister being fucked by her crush as they are going at it more and more.

While behind the door, Momo is groping her own breasts while blushing and moaning as she thinking this is so hot, Dawn and Delia fingering each other while moaning as Natsu is groping her breasts and fingering herself.

Naruto now has Hinata on fours but using her arms as pulls in order him to thrust into her deeper with her screaming louder and louder with her breasts bouncing more as she yelling out "MORE! FUCK ME MORE NARUTO-KUN! I WANT TO BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" as she screaming even more as she feels Naruto's cock going in and out of her pussy.

Naruto thrusting into her more and more until he unleashes his first load of cum into Hinata's pussy, filling her up greatly as she cums as well and she's screaming, "CUMMING!" as she look up with a bit of tears with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto's cum is leaking out because there's too much of cum inside of her.

Once Naruto finished cumming in her, and lets Hinata rest up a bit as Naruto draws out his cock from Hinata's pussy, and right away, His cum squirts out of Hinata's pussy as it flowing out with Akarui sees just how much he cums as she thinking, ' _h-he cums a about o-of g-gallons worth, H-Hinata will no doubt will be pregnant w-with that amount'_ said in her thoughts.

Naruto looks toward Akarui with her blushing badly, "your turn Akarui, now then, which position do you want to fuck in?" said Naruto, and Akarui nods while blushing badly.

A minute later, Naruto has Akarui screaming atop of her lungs as she being fucked in the doggystyle position with Naruto has his hands on her much bigger plump ass as he thrusting into her like crazy, "FUCK ME MORE! MAKE ME INTO YOUR HYUUGA COW AND MILK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!" yelled Akarui.

Naruto thrusting into her pussy more rougher and harder and said "Oh yes my Hyuuga cow I will breed the others like I bred your mother to make more Hyuuga cows to milk and fuck whenever I want. I can see it now you bent over womb carrying my child and more milk coming from your udders and it will all be mine." said Naruto as he thrusting into Akarui even more as his cock is hitting her womb with Akarui getting a bit cross eyed as she loving the feeling of Naruto's cock in her.

2 hours later

Naruto with his cock still cock hard as both Hinata and Akarui have they asses hanging upward with cum squirting out of they pussies and covering in sweat as Naruto isn't done with them yet, "now then, now about I fuck your plump asses next, and I will have to make a clone for this" said Naruto as he does of what he said and creates a clone.

"Please naruto-kun fuck our asses moo." said Hinata.

"Moo please destroy our asses so only you can fit in them." Said Akarui.

As both sisters spreading her ass cheeks while blushing badly with the two Naruto smirks, as the real Naruto as his cock against Hinata's and the clone's at Akarui, "very well, as you wish" said Naruto as he and his clone slammed their cocks into their asses as both of them screamed out so loud.

Meanwhile, Momo, the twins and Natsu wearing a bit of clothes as all 4 are in fact since they couldn't help it, are having a bit fun of themselves with Natsu licking Momo's soaking wet pussy as Momo making with her own daughters while Dawn rubbing her mother's left breast and Deila doing the same with the Momo's right as they kissing each other.

"Mom, It's hot, it's so hot that I couldn't stand it" says Dawn as she kisses Momo with tongue action, as "I want my pussy to be fuck as well" said Deila as she joins the kissing with her own tongue action as well.

"If you girls get you sexy asses in here I will fuck you as well and maybe put a baby in your womb."said Naruto and so all 4 of them stop of they doing and walks in and see a group of Naruto's clone with their cocks hardened up and ready to fuck, and also each of them go to they own clone for them to have sex with.

As the Real Naruto and his second clone keeps slamming into Hinata's and Akarui's asses more with the sisters screaming louder than before.

As Momo and Naruto's third clone with Momo is riding his cock like there tomorrow as she screaming her hearts out as she yelling out "MY WHOLE MARRIAGE WAS NOTHING MORE THEN ARRANGED! AND MY HUSBAND AND I DON'T EVEN LOVE EACH OTHER! I'M WILLING THROW IT AWAY JUST TO BE WITH YOU AND YOUR HUGE COCK!"

"So you are saying that you want to become my cow mate?" Said the clone as momo screams it her answer, "YES! I DO SO MUCH!" as she riding his cock more and more by moving her hips like crazy.

"PLEASE FUCK US MORE AND MAKES US YOUR TWIN COWS TO FUCK WHEN EVER YOU WANT EVEN IN FRONT OF FATE LOVING BROTHER SHOW HIM HE IS NOT THE BEST!" Screamed the twins as they facing each other and against onto other as they being thrusted into by the two clones of Naruto, "holy damn! You two are horny as hell!" said both clones.

"PLEASE MAKE THIS NAUGHTY SLUTTY MAID INTO YOUR NAUGHTY SLUTTY COW I DON'T WANT TO WATCH OVER HANABI ANYMORE I JUST WANT YOUR COCK TO IMPREGNATE ME!" Screamed Natsu as she being carried by the last clone of Naruto who is standing on his feet as he holding her by her ass as he thrusting into her like crazy.

10 minutes later

Naruto and his clones have all 6 Hyugas in a circle as they thrusting into they holes with them screaming their as they yelling out, "CUM INTO YOUR SLUTTY HYUGA COWS! GIVE US YOUR CUM NARUTO!" yelled all 6 of them as Naruto and his cums unleash their next load into them, filling them up greatly.

5 hours later

Naruto is thrusting into Hinata's pussy rough and hard as her stomach is so full of his cum that she looks about 5 or 6 months pregnant as she screaming her lungs but nearly at her limit since her sister, maid, two cousins and aunt had passed out about an hour ago, "damn you have more stamina than the others but I will work on that but for now, take my loud!" said Naruto as he keeps thrusting her more and more with Hinata screaming louder "YES! GIVE ME YOUR NEXT CHILD NARUTO-KUN!" as Naruto has his deep inside of Hinata as he cums inside of her with her screaming out of her heart as she being filled up and her stomach is getting more bigger, "CUMMING!" yelled Hinata who cum as well than she passes since she couldn't go on anymore and Naruto takes out his cock and allowing a massive squirting out of his cum.

Naruto sees that his cock is still hard and the others are passed out and won't be getting up anytime soon, so he went to found Hitomi.

He heard the shower running he snuck into the shower and grabs Hitomi's breasts and squeezed them, Hitomi moans by this as she says "Naruto!" as she notice his still rock hard cock, "o-oh my, I guess y-you still w-what more r-right?" said Hitomi as she blushing badly.

"What do you think I want all my hyuuga cows together and one of the ones who will return to the village will kill Hiashi." said Naruto as he is groping Hitomi's breasts more as she moaning loudly as she blushing badly.

Lemon over/time skip to Near Nightfall

Somewhere in the Forest of Death

Naruto is moving along in the shadows of the tall trees as Naruto has his clothes on as well having his hood as he knows that he's being followed by a squid of more Root Anbu as they here to capture him for their Leader and Master as they jumping onto the next tree.

As one of them say to the squad leader, "what are the plans of capturing him? Many had tried and killed" said the Root Anbu four as the Squad Leader, "we going catcher the demon thou-", he couldn't finished his words as his heads gets stabbed though claws of the Demon of the Forest who had jump toward the Squad leader and killing him on the spot with blooding flying everywhere.

And it didn't stop there, as a flash of blades cutting all of the root squad as the green leaf of the tree turned into red, as body parts are falling down on the ground as well painting the brown ground red as well.

"That was what? The 10th squad that was sent to get me? One would think that they would come up something better by now" said Naruto, who then moving on alone.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, Tsunade's office

Tsunade is the reading yet another report of the Demon of the Forest attack and her daughter Sayuri is helping her out, "so this time the demon attack and killed all of the Elders of the Hyuga clan? But question is why?" said Sayuri.

"That is a good question but here is a theory of mine what if Hitomi is alive and told the demon or was forced by the demon to tell her who rules the hyuuga clan." Said Tsunade.

And Sayuri says, "but it's a theory though, cause after, the Demon doesn't let anyone alive unless it has them live for a reason" as she place down the report then starts messing up her head as she says, "damn it! Just what that demon is thinking! Is it a demonic ally? Or it's a just demon is out for blood! I just don't understand!" said the frustrated Sayuri.

"That is the question on one hand he is dealing with the corrupt and at times he is killing Anbu even if they belong to Danzo. Well the second one is self defence but what is going through the demon's mind. Demons do have high bloodlust what if this one can't control his." Said Tsunade.

"Oh thats right! Didn't we read something like that from a book when we were at the Demon country?" said Sayuri, then she remembers something, "mom, isn't that time of the year for the 3rd to see that kid? What was his name again?" said Sayuri.

"He goes to see Naruto's grave. From what the third said he was a good kid a prankster But he gets that from his mother." Explained Tsunade and Sayuri says, "well he was real cute from Photo that the third had of him" said Sayuri.

"Yeah he was but if he was alive he would have been a heartthrob and heart breaker." Said Tsunade as Sayuri adds in "like his folks I bet, since he does look like that guy" said Sayuri as she points at the photo of the Fourth Hokage aka Minato Namikaze.

"Well in truth that is his father and in truth Danzo's Anbu told me he was dead the night of his birth." Said Tsunade, and Sayuri "and why don't you remove his states as an elder then!" said as Tsunade sighs as she tells her daughter there several reasons why she couldn't.

Somewhere At Konoha

Jasmine's Store

Jasmine is working on clothes for her store to sell as she talking with her sister who is her twin with the same looks as well body figure and breasts size, but the only difference is the color of the two. Crimson hair for her sister's hair color whose named is Ruby, she get it from they mother as Jasmine gets her from their father.

As the sisters are talking about, "how long was has it been since Naruto was taken from us Jasmine?" said Ruby as Jasmine says "it's been 6 Ruby" said as she is thinking that she really should tell her sister that Naruto is alive.

"Well I miss him very much He was so cute when he was younger but if he was still Alive Then I might have tried to get with him." Said Ruby, "no way! I would get him first before you!" said Jasmine.

"NO WAY I AM WAY PRETTIER THEN YOU!" Shouted Ruby.

"Then maybe we could have shared him." Said Jasmine with a glint in her eye and Ruby stops and thinks about it, "well that is a good point there Jasmine but what's the point, he's gone" said Ruby as she gets a bit sad about it.

The next thing the twins know is someone comes into the store but not from the front but a secret entrance "Jasmine-chan I need some new clothes can you help me with that. Or are you going to be naughty and if you are I will have to punish your sexy ass." Said the figure.

And Ruby sees him and about to scream out for help, But Jasmine puts her hand on her sister's mouth, "Ruby please let me explain of what is going on and hopefully you don't get mad at me afterward" said Jasmine.

Jasmien starts explaining of what going on to her sister and so far, Ruby stay calm throughout the whole talk, "so that's about it Ruby, do you have any questions?" said Jasmine as she waiting for her sister to asked anything.

"First WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Shouted Ruby pointing at Naruto who is not there and then she feels someone groping her breasts. "It has been a very long time Ruby you have gotten sexy in the last 6 years like your sister." Said the groper.

And Ruby could moans as she saying "w-what are you talk-" she gots kissed on the lips as Naruto kissing her deeply who then removes his hood to show his face as Ruby is shocked by this.

Lemon starts

Naruto gets Ruby on a table that isn't being used and he starts removing her clothes as she trying to say, "S-stop p-please d-don't d-do t-this." Stuttered Ruby as Naruto torn off her top as well bra letting her triple G breasts bounce by as she says, "m-my to-" she once again gets kissed by Naruto again.

Jasmine is watching her mate groping her sister's breasts and Naruto taking off Ruby's skirt with her trying to stop him but it isn't working as Naruto starts fingering her pussy deeply with her starts moaning loudly.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Asked Ruby and Naruto answer, "since you asked, it's Naruto, Ruby don't you recognize me?" said Naruto and Ruby says, "N-Naruto b-but y-you d-died." Said a shocked Ruby and "yeah we will talk about that later but for now" said Naruto as he kisses her deeply while fingering her pussy deeper than before with her moaning while kissing back as she blushed badly.

As 5 minutes later, Ruby is sucking on Naruto's cock with her on her knees and him on sitting on the table as she trying her best to take Naruto's cock in her mouth seeing that it's way too big for her as she sweating a great amount.

"Is my cock too big for you Ruby?" said Naruto as he enjoying the feel of Ruby's mouth, as Ruby looks at Naruto as she keeps sucking onto Naruto's cock even it's about ¼ of it, as Jasmine come up to Naruto with only her stocking and Garter on as she kisses him deeply.

Naruto grabs her ass with her stops kissing him and lets out a loud moans with Ruby keeps sucking Naruto's more as she takes more of it into her mouth.

10 minutes later

Naruto is on the table along with Jasmine and Ruby as both sisters are onto each other with their breasts rubbing against each other as well they pussy with they juice mixing in,"Ruby you are about to join your slutty sister as my mate and once you become my mate you are never going to touch another man sexually." said Naruto as he smacked Ruby's ass watching it jiggle and Ruby moans by it.

Naruto then slams his cock between their pussies with them screaming loud as they holding onto each other with Naruto thrusting into them rougher and harder as he smacks more of Ruby's ass.

"OH GOD! KEEP FUCKING US MORE NARUTO! DON'T STOP UNTIL WE PASSED OUT!" yelled both sisters as they holding onto each other then they start kissing each other with tongue with them.

Naruto thrusted them for a 20 minutes with them screaming they heart out with the sisters breasts bouncing against each other with their nipples rubbing each other.

Then Naruto finally unleash a massive load of cum and covering both of them with it as the sisters screaming as they cum as well.

And once that was done with, Naruto picks up Ruby as a clone appears by Jasmine's side with Naruto has his rubbing against Ruby's pussy with her blushing badly, "y your i is s still so hard after c cumming s so much" said Ruby as Naruto says "oh I'm just getting started Ruby" who about to slammed his cock into Ruby's pussy with her screaming a top of her lungs with tears falling off her eyes with blood dripping out of her pussy.

As that was happening the clone was already fucking Jasmine. Who was moaning in enjoyment, "I COULDN'T NEVER GET USED TO YOUR COCK NARUTO! IT'S STRETCHING MY PUSSY SO MUCH!" as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting into her as she screaming louder.

12 hours later/ Lemon over (A/C D:why i end it so soon is because this story isn't a lemon heavy, so say what you will in the reviews)

It's Nighttime and Naruto is jumping on buildings while staying in the shadow as he thinking that, he shouldn't had sex with Jasmine along with Ruby since now Jasmine won't up until tomorrow morning or at noon.

When he hears shouting.

So he stops the, goes toward it until he founds himself in a back alley as he sees about 6 or 7 chunins and they heavily drunk as well as the group are surrounding.

Naruto was seeing red and he heard. "BACK THE HELL OFF YOU DRUNK BASTARDS!" Screamed the woman and like that, Naruto's hands turn into claws but not before he puts on his hood as he hears one of the drunken Chunins yells at her, "SHUT THE FUCK YOU BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY THING IDEA JUST HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING TEASE YOU ARE?! WITH THOSE GIANT BREASTS OF YOURS!, AND THAT ASS WHENEVER YOU WALK BY OR JUST STANDING!" and the others agreed with them as other one says, "which is why we gong to have our way with you!" as they coming closer to her and closer as the woman about to do something.

When they hear "You know is it really a good idea to do this with the demon running around at night?" asked a voice behind them and the group of drunken chunins turns around and see who seems to be a teenage and thinking that he wants to join in.

"If you want your turn with this slut then wait. Plus the Demon of the forest is a myth a story parents tell their child so they will be good little children." Said the leader

Naruto looks at tem a brings his right hand in front of his face and says "Then let's test it and see if it is a myth or not." as Naruto said that his fingers turned into blades the same thing happen to the fingers on his left hand "Because the last time I checked I was not a myth I'm as real as you are dead." and the leader of the group is screaming but his mouth is covered by the claw of the Demon of Forest as he no longer drunk.

And the others as well the woman is shocked to see this as Naruto's smile is shown through the shadow of the hood along with his glowing red eyes as he says, "oh and also tell them who send you when you get to hell" and does a downward slash and cutting the leader like a knife slices a ham, and the pieces of the leader falls down and leaking out a great deal of blood.

And before anyone could reaction, the Demon of the Forest kills two more by pierce though they chests and rip out their hearts and squeezes them with blood squirting out of it, after that Naruto sees two trying to escape he shoots spikes and hits them in the heart.

One of them tries to attack and kill as the Demon isn't looking with a Kunai, and only to found out that the Demon blocks it with his arm and thus breaking the kunai point as Naruto says, "are you really that much of a fool?" and grabs the 2nd to last Chunin head smacks his head onto the wall with all of his strength and paints the wall with it's blood, bones and brain.

The last chunin is beging but naruto will not hear it and makes a spike come out of the ground and impale him.

And he looks at the woman who turns out to be Sayuri as she in her stands as she saying to him, "come any closer and I will make you regret it!" with The Demon walking toward her.

And Sayuri won't admit it but she's really afeard cause this Demon just kill 7 chunins in front of her and now he's walking up to her but she won't let her fear get the best of her as she quickly makes hand signs which are for.

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!" as she takes a very deep breath in and lets out a massive dragon made out of fire and hits the Demon of the Forest with it.

What she does not hear is screams of pain. The demon walks out clothes still good and no burns anywhere but she sees scales on his hands.

As he says "nice try but try hit me with your best shot when you us that weak jutsu" as Sayuri says in her thoughts ' _t-that was m-my best shot!'_ as the next thing she knew, she gets kneed to the stomach and causing her to faint from it as Naruto catch her as says "now then let's drop you off to your mother's workplace" and left her up and carry her on his shoulders.

And he jumps onto the roof tops as he heads over to the Hokage's tower while carrying Sayuri, while thinking about how insanely hot she is.

At the Hokage's tower, 20 minutes later

When he got to the tower he opened the window and went in then put Sayuri on the couch.

And when he was to leave but then, the light gets turn on as a voice is heard, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" as that voice sounds pissed off and Naruto to see Tsunade coming toward him with a fist meeting his face but it didn't anything to him at all and Tsunade is shocked to see that her punch didn't do any harm and she sees why scales and now her hand hurts, he starts thinking ' _alright show time'_ as he gets ready and lets out a roar that most definitely belongs to a demon or a dragon as the roar is heard throughout the whole village.

Tsunade is shake by the force of the roar alone as the roar is stopped and the Demon says,"you should be thanking me since I did save her from being raped by group of drunken fools" as he use his claws to destroy the light and making it completely dark and Tsunade couldn't see a thing so she won't knew which way that the Demon could have gone to.

Tsunade then goes to check on her daughter and she does not see any wounds as she sighs out in relief as she thinking ' _just what is that demon's motivation?'_ but for now she's glad that Sayuri is alright.

A month and a half later

As a month and 2 week passed as more and more deaths keeps piling up by the Demon of the Forest but Even with of that going on, Konoha is still hosting the Chunin Exams with a change of it, and that is change is, to found clues of the Demon of the Forest or to capture the Demon as the second part of the Chunin Exam.

At the gates of the Forest of Death

Anko was standing in front of everyone and explained that they going to use the scrolls but there was a change of plans, "now do all of you brats get it? Good, Now then as I said gather any info of the Demon that lives in this forest and by some chance of pure luck, capture him and bring him over to the Tower at the middle of the Forest of Death, but the chance of capturing him is most likely is Zero, and one last word of advice, don't die, so have fun! And you have five days to do so" said Anko who has purple hair as she wearing a coat with a netfist shirt as it hugging her triple G breasts with a orange skirt.

Then she founds out a paper as she says "now then sign this as a ensuring that Konoha isn't hold responsible of you and your teams deaths during this part of the Exam" as a few Jounins are handing out papers for the genins to sign.

And with Team 8, ever since the Death of Kiba, his Twin sister take over his spot as her old teammates had died during a mission without her a month before the Exams began.

As as the 3rd member of the team 8 is a the only boy in the team as he wearing a clothes that just made to cover him up with a coat with a hood and a shirt with a long turtle neck that use to cover his mouth and black sunglass that no one would see his eyes, his name is Shino as he coming up a plan for him and his team to gather any info on the Demon but won't engage any combat toward it.

As he is talking with Inuki along with her Dog companion Fang which is large mix dog and a wolf as Fang has dark blue fur and since Kiba's death, she takes on his Companion Akamaru who is also a Large dog with white fur, and she's listening to Shino's plans.

But Hinata is the only who isn't listening as she thinking about of what happen during the last month and half, ' _it's been almost 2 months now since Father died, that no good asshole, and it was all thanks to Naruto-kun's plan'_ said Hinata in her mind.

Flashback

Naruto takes all 6 of them back home as well as telling them of how to lead Hiashi's death, which all of them agreed upon, which is slowly poisoning him with small amounts of it, but the kind of poison of what Naruto wants them to use that could major harm to both the brain and heart.

Luckily with help of Jade since she is a Nurse and she has access of that kind of Poison they need for the plan of Hiashi, and so,as the days pass, Natsu as the maid that would be giving Hiashi food or drinks that holds the poison she could put in when she has the chance with Hinata and Akarui helping her out when Hiashi asked for tea.

As the days went by Hiashi was feeling worse and worse. And he doesn't understand why or how this happening, until one night, left he went to bed while thinking about going to see his doctor in the morning to see if there's anything wrong with him, but however what he doesn't know that, the moment that he closes his eyes for the night, was his last, cause in the morning Natsu found him died on his bed, first she smiled but put on a face of fake panicking as she tells everyone in the clan that Hiashi is died.

As everyone couldn't believe that Hiashi had as the 6 are thinking that, Naruto's plan had worked and one of them have to inform him of its success.

And the one who went to see Naruto to inform him was Akarui to tell him about her asshole of father's death which was good news to Hitomi since she could now return and lead the clan until Akarui could take over.

Flashback over

With Hitomi coming back and everyone was happy that she's alive and well, she put on a act of being sad about her husband's passing, And after that as well hearing about that Akarui will be the one become the next Head of the clan by the end of the year, but until Hitomi will lead the lead, but the only one wasn't happy about it is the youngest of Hitomi and Hiashi, Hanabi since she wanted to be the one to lead the clan.

"Aright everyone head to your assigned gates and be ready for the test." as Anko finished everyone heard a roar from within the forest and a few of them kinda wet themselves as that roar wasn't normal one, because it is the roar of a demon, "Well looks like he's home, anyway go to your assigned gates and wait for my signal to start!" said Anko

As every genin are going to they assigned gates, Hinata along with Inuki had taken notes of the girls of other teams from different villages.

Hinata starts thinking about her sensei a woman named Kurenai as her thoughts are ' _Kurenai-sensei would make a wonderful mate for Naruto-kun, her current boyfriend is cheating on her and she does not even know it Naruto-kun can fix that and change her mind about dating Asuma.'_ as she thinking about of talking Naruto about fucking her sensei sometime soon.

Inuki has taken mental notes about Anko, ' _that Anko woman is one hot mamma!, Naruto-kun will have fun with her when he has the chance! And maybe make her a mother.'_ said Inuki a she already could see Naruto fucking Anko into submission and motherhood.

' _Lets see? Oh! I think Naruto would have a wonderful time with Temari! And once I get her to meet Naruto-kun, he will rock her world'_ said Hinata as she remembers meeting Temari the day before the exam starts and both of them became fast friends.

And Inuki thinking about their old classmate Ino, ' _I dont think if Naruto remembers her but I bet he would love dominate her by destroying her holes and filling them up completely making her a breeder.'_

But then they heard Anko yelled out, "OPEN THE GATES! AND GENINS GO!" and like that, the gates opens and every genin teams went inside. Then they hear the demons roar again and Anko cackles and says, "oh some of them are going to die" as she has dumplings in hand as she starts eating them happily.

Somewhere Forest of the Death

Naruto has his blades inside of a dead giant snake's head and he pulls it out and says, "where the hell did this giant snake come from? It wasn't here before" as he has no memory of killing giant snakes before.

"Something isn't right here and I'm going to found out why but before I do" said Naruto as he sees more giant snakes as they moving toward him, "I'm going to make myself some snake skin clothing" as he has his claws out as he ready to kill them all.

Naruto makes the first jump by jumping on the nearest one's head and pierce through it's skin and skin and starts running on it with blood squirting out of the snake's body as it turning slice pieces.

A snake lunged at Naruto who grabbed the mouth and after 10 minutes everyone heard a loud 'CRACK' then they heard tearing of flesh. That is right Naruto ripped the snakes lower jaw clean off then stabbed the snake.

Naruto grabs the dead snake's fangs and rip it off from the gum and uses it as a spear and throws toward other snake which is the nearest as the fang hits right in the snake's eye as this snake is hisses in pain.

And Naruto leapt towards it and push the fang into the Snake's eye as it reaches the brain of it thus, killing it on the spot.

Naruto looks at the last remaining as he says, "you know what? I always wonder what snakes taste like cooked as his claws become normal and starts making hand signs.

"Yang style:Darkness Fire Claws Jutsu" as black fire forms on Naruto's claws change again with his eyes glowing red, "I hope whatever god or goddess you snakes pray to, cause this is the the end" said Naruto as he charge toward them, Naruto slaughters all of them until there's nothing but burned snake meat.

Once he sees all of them are dead, he grabs a piece and starts eating it as he thinking, ' _who could have sent all these overgrown garden snakes?'_ as he keeps eating it, that until he notice a small in the air that doesn't belong any of the Genins.

He smells something that does not belong, ' _this smell? It reeks of years of bloodshed, and that can't be that guy with the tattoo on his forehead, no this is a mixture of blood and snakes and chemicals, I wonder'_ Naruto stops eating the snake meat and throws it away as he follows the smell of blood and snakes.

Elsewhere at the Forest of Death,

With Team 7

Team 7 are getting their asses kicked by a man with long hair wearing the glass mark on his headband, as he says, "is this the best that someone from the Uchiha Clan of Konoha could do? I'm very disappointed" said the glass ninja.

Sasuke yelled out in anger, "I'm just getting star-"

Out of nowhere Metal pierce The grass nin and even if it was a clone the real one still felt it and got the wounds. "SHIINK" blood started to come out of the wounds.

"So that's what I'm smelling, and it's coming from you, and I have to say, you have one corrupt soul on you" said a voice as everyone sees The Demo of the Forest coming out of the shadows of the tree with his hood on and his claws with his eyes glowing red.

And the glass ninja say, "well I thought it was some tall story but it seems that it's true, There is a Demon living in this forest, well then allow me to introduce myself, My name is Orochimaru, founder and leader of Otogakure as well as one of the Sannins" said now named Orochimaru.

"Oh boy my Pedometer is going way off the charts with you. Have you fucked anyone in a long time cause I think you could do so much better than duck butt over there." Said naruto pulling out a pedometer and the thing was screaming.

Orochimaru is trying not let it get to him but then, he felt something stabbed him through the back as he sees five tips of blades pierce out of his chest,and he sees other Demon of the Forest behind him as the first one with his eyes still growing eye on as he says, "time of talking ends here" as he about to stabs Orochimaru's head next.

But then, Orochimaru turns into mud, and Naruto sees this and starts smelling and before he could follow it, "hold it right there! You have a lot answer for you demon!" said Sasuke who is walking up to Naruto with Sasuke start doing hand signs which are for the fireball jutsu. "Fire style fireball jutsu" A huge fire ball hit naruto and Sasuke smirked in victory he killed the demon he turned around then he heard something.

He turned back and around and his eyes turned wide in shock there stood the demon him and his clothes are not even scorched.

"Was that mean to hurt me? Oh I see is that for what I did to your clan is it? Funny I didn't take you as a Uchiha since that guy what was his name again? Oh yes I remember now, Fugaku Uchiha? His fire jutsu did hurt me but little though" said The Demon as he moving closer to them.

They started to back away as fear began making them see, themselves dead and covering in blood and in pieces, even a boy named Sai who was trained by his master Danzo who also had removed his emotion in order to remove fear but however fear is still there as it placing such images in his mind.

But Sasuke has a kunai to stab himself on the leg in order snap of it, "I won't back! Not until I have m-" next thing Sasuke knows, He founds his head grabbed by the hand of the Demon as he says, "I don't give a fuck about you or what you want, your in my way" as he lift him up and slams him onto the tree that they on atop of and Sasuke they're out cold on it.

Then The Demon hears a Banshee like scream, and he founds were it coming from, He looks upon Sakura with her screaming loudly, the Demon doesn't like it at all, so he walks up to her and grabs her by the hair as he says, "you're too loud, so I will do this world the favor of removing your voice and scream for good" as he rise up his claw and use one of his five finger blades with Sakura crying in fear.

"P-please don't kill me! Please let me leave alive i-in peace!" said Sakura as she crying and the Demon says, "who says I'm going to kill you? No I'm going to turn you into a Mute for the rest of your life", and right there, he stabs a part of Sakura's throat that allows her to talk get stab, he knows this thanks to the lessons that he gotten from Jade as Sakura tries to stop him by grabbing him or whatever she could but it all failed in the end.

As the Demon removes his bladed Finger from her throat as he drops as he looks at Sai, "if I were you, I would patch her up as fast as I can since she will drown in her own blood, and she would cry for help but" he looks at her as Sakura couldn't make a sound at all.

Sai take this as a sign to grab his teammates in fear and leaves right away while knowing that, there's no way he could do anything to the Demon of The Forest.

Seeing that it's done with, Naruto smells a change in the air, as he says, "so it's going to rain soon? Damn it, I lost the scent of that Orochimaru person, But no matter, I will found him again," as he leaves the area.

2 hours later since the second part of the Chunin Exam begin

Forest of Death, Raining

A team of genins with Sound note on they headbands as they running in the rain as it raining hard, As one of them which is the lone girl of the group as she has long black hair and she says to her two teammates, "why are we in this forsaken rain!"

The only girl of the group asks. "Why the hell are we going with the plan to destroy konoha again?" as one the two boys as his face is wrapped up in bandages answers her, "Lord Orochimaru order us to hunt down the Demon and kill it and bring it to him for his research" said the mummy as he and his teammate are heavily wet by the rain.

"Why the hell do we need the demon? I don't think that Lord Orochimaru can over shadow a demon can he?" said the second boy of the team, "don't know but don't care, most like this demon is just some Jounin in disguise" said the mummy faced boy as then.

"Funny story about that, I never graduated or become A ninja" said A voice above them, They look up, they see the Demon of the Forest with his claws out on the trees as he says, "so in a way, I ain't no Jounin or a ninja" as he jumps down and kills the two boys by pierce though they heads, leaving only the girl to her fate.

And the girl looks at her now dead teammates as she say while shaking in fear, "D-Dosu, Z-Zaku" as she now facing the Demon as she thinking that this is how she dies?

"Well what do we have her a beautiful maiden in my forest." said Naruto looking her up and down as the girl says, "w-what?" as she blushing but didn't last long cause she still think that she going to die, "let's get you out of this rain" said Naruto who then knocks her out and catches her then takes her to his home.

An hour Later somewhere else at the Forest of Death

There's a cave under a massive tree as it serving shelter for two teams which they are from the same village of Kumo, "How the hell are we going to find the demon?" said a boy with dark skin and white eye as he wearing uniform of Kumo along with a sword on his and he's sucking on a lollipop, "your guess is good as mine Omoi since the rain ain't letting up, what do you think Samui?" said a girl with dark skin and red hair.

And before the one called Samui could talk, someone from other kumo Team as one of them says, "we might as well take this as a sign since we haven't found and the first day hasn't even went by yet!" said a guy named Cee with blond hair "and I don't know why we are doing this since Konoha they dogs doing this then us" said Cee as he show clear signs that he doesn't like Konoha.

"I understand it is so uncool that we have to find a demon of their own problems" Said Samui as is wearing that seems a bit tight on her like her hips and specially on her Double J breasts as she massaging her shoulders, "but we could use this chance to capture the demon and bring a Dna of it to see if we can use it as a bloodline" said Samui.

"Really you capture me it would be more like I would capture you cause unlike you I know this forest like the back of my hand." Said someone and a scraping noise is heard.

Both team of Kumo look around while trying to found where the scraping noise is coming from, and someone a girl blonde hair as she has a long ponytail as she wearing wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand, she is Yugito Nii and she feels something going on within her mind.

Yugito's mind

" **Kitten whatever you do don't anger this person he/she is growing stronger with each passing second."** said the voice of giant cat like creature as it's whole body is made up by blue flames with one yellow eye and green eye and it's a she, she doesn't understand why or how this person she sensing is growing stronger.

Out of Yugito's mind

Yugito talks in her mind ' _w-what do you mean Nibi? What is?!'_ as everyone keeps looking as the scraping noise is getting louder.

The noise gets louder then it stops and the figure comes out of the shadows behind Samui "Well either I have died and gone to heaven or you have been banished from there cause I am seeing a goddess of beauty in front of me." Said the figure behind Samui and everyone quickly get out of cave and into the rain with them seeing the Demon of the Forest with his claws out as a girl named Mabui says "I-I truly sure there wasn't no demon! Just another tail beast on the lease!" as as she has dark skin and silver hair as she wearing a grey shirt as it hugging her H cup breasts with Kumo symbol on on the chest and combat skirt.

"Tailed beast? Sorry I don't have any tails, now then what should I do? Because I am seeing four goddesses and two warriors. What to do? What to do?" as he starts sharpening his bladed fingers at each other making a small sparks between the blades.

Omoi says, "j-jut what are you then? Cause you talk like a human yet there arms and hand say other wise" said Omoi as he afraid as the Demon says, "yes what am I? The answer is simple, I'm a demon type no idea, and still growing by the way, and what's this? I smell something familiar on one of you? Something I smell on me and other who has scent of raccoon covered in sand yet different? It's like smell of a cat and flames? I wonder why?" says the demon as he is smelling it.

They stiffen while couple of them are looking at Yugito as she and the others know that the Demon is smelling Nibi within her but she mustn't say anything.

"Well I will found out later, as I start with you" said the Demon as he has his claw chance turn into normal and point toward Cee who is shocked by this, "I heard what you said about Konoha, and by my guess, You have some either dislike or hatred toward here, whatever the reason" as his hand chance back into claw with five bladed fingers, "it will lead you to your grave" says The Demon.

Cee lost it and attacked but the next thing naruto know is that their is a burning in his throat he exhales and a stream of fire come out of the exhale. Black and white flames hit cee burning him alive.

And Everyone says "Cee!" as Cee turned into nothing, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes, "as I said, it would lead him to his grave" with his eyes glowing as Omoi says as he draws out his sword, "you guys get away from here! I will hold him off as long as I can!" said Omoi.

"ARE YOU NUTS YOU WON'T LAST LONG PLUS IT WON'T WORK HE SAYS HE KNOWS THE FOREST LIKE THE BACK OF HIS HANDS!" Shouted the girl with red hair named Karui as she wearing her own Kumo uniform with it hugging her Double F breasts and showing off her hips as Omoi shouts back with the Demon moving closer to them, "KARUI FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST LISTEN TO ME AND RUN! ALL YOU GUYS HAVE TO DO HEAD TO THE CENTER OF THE FOREST! LIKE THAT YOU GUYS COULD BE SAFE! JUST GO AND LEAVE THIS FORSAKEN PLACE!" said Omoni as he chance toward Naruto with a sword strike and the Demon blocks it with his arm along.

The four nod and head off but karui looks back one last time, as she sees Omoi backs away from the demon and tries do other sword Strike as she runs off even if it's raining, she's crying for Omoi who is a good friend.

Once all four of them are gone from Sight, Omoi says, "they're gone, now I have to hold you off so they could make it there!" with a downward sword strike and The Demon caught it with his clawed hand as he says "I love the thrill of the hunt." and his smiles is shown "and what your doing is truly honorable you will be buried with honor and you will the only one to see my face, I could give you that much."

As he uses his free clawed hand to remove his hood shows his face toward Omoi and says "after all, won't it be dishonorable not know the face and name of the one who killed you?" said the Demon.

The next thing Omoi is stabbed through heart and the demon leans in and whispers "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the demon of the forest. Rest in peace" as Omoi looks at him with blood dripping out of his mouth as life began leaving his eyes as his grip on his sword is loosen, letting it fall down as he now dies.

After that Naruto puts his hood back up and makes the body more presentable with his hands on his chest holding his sword and seals up the body within a scroll, a handmade one at that.

"Now then, Let's have you taken home then and I know how" Was all Naruto as he jumps onto the trees, as he knows where to go.

Later near at the center of The Forest of Death

Kraui, Mabui, Samui and Yugito keep on running as they see the tower at the center of the Forest, "we almost there!" said Yugito who is in front of everyone, Then they see the demon jump down from the trees and sees they are tired and soaked to the bone.

And before anything, they see the Demon turns around and walks up the doors then placing a scroll at it, Kraui says with fear in her voice, "where is Omoi? What have you done with him!" yelled Karui as she knows what happened to him but she didn't face it, "he's dead if you want hear to it" said the Demon as he faces them once more.

"Now then, let's take you four somewhere nice and dry" said Naruto as 4 more of him appeared before each of them and knocks them out and the clones takes them away, "now then, I should check on Hinata and Inuki, I should lend them a helping hand" said Naruto as he goes off where Hinata and Inuki are but not before he goes to picks up the scroll with Omoi's body in it.

With team 8, Nighttime

Team 8 are taking shelter inside of a hollow tree with a fire, and Shino is sleeping, so that's just leaves with Hinata and Inuki by themselves as the rain keeps raining.

"Say Inuki, do you think that there's something going to happen?" said Hinata as she looking out the of the hollow tree, "what makes you say that Hinata?" said Inuki as her two dogs are sleeping near the fire, "Giant snakes in the forest they are not known in this forest." said Hinata who saw there's snakes with her eyes, "oh? That's not good, but I'm sure Naruto handing them as we speak" said Inuki.

"Yeah you're right, I don't know what I was saying, Maybe I'm over worrying then" said Hinata as both of them keep talking a bit, "Really over worrying you are not I fought Pedomaru himself he is planning something." Said a voice and they know that voice as they say at the same time.

"Naruto/-kun!" said with joy meant but they remember that Shino is sleeping so they have to keep it down, then it hits about 'Pedomaru', "wait who's Pedomaru?" said Inuki.

"The snake Sannin himself he went after Sasuke for something what I don't know what for. Tell the Hokage." Said Naruto as Hinata says "wait you mean Orochimaru? One of the three sannins? From what learned during our academy days?" with Naruto confused about it.

"Really? How odd, normally I would remember something but not this time?" said Naruto as Hinata remembers why, "oh rights! You were late on that lesson cause you doing that prank on a sensei in the classroom next to ours."

And Naruto says, "I see, anyway you girls should tell whoever is in charge about that snake guy, oh and also, here's something for your guys to pass" said Naruto who gives them one of his bladed fingers.

After they took it the finger grew back, "now then, do you two have anything to tell me?" said Naruto, and also both of them begin telling about the ladies that he could get, "I see, I will keep them in mind but for now I'm heading to my home to rest up, since I did a lot killing today, And I have few guests waiting" said Naruto as he leaves them but he gives him both Hinata and Inuki kisses before he goes.

Into the next day, Forest of Death

Day 2 begins as it still raining in the Forest of Death, and teams of genins are still looking for clues or whoever are foolishly enough to capture him to pass the Second part of the Chunin Exam.

At the bushes of the forest as a girl with long blond hair and light blue eyes as she says, "I still can't believe they went with us trying gather anything on the Demon that lives this place" says the blonde hair girl who named is Ino even she wants to get out of the rain.

"I have to agree with Ino." says a guy a lazy tone in his voice as he has black with a upward ponytail, "cause this is way too troublesome since no one knows what part of the Forest that this demon lives at anyway" said the guy as his named is Shikamaru as he also in the bushes.

"Yeah we are walking in blind." said Ino who looking toward Shikamaru as both hear munching as they look behind them their 3rd teammate of Team 10, a teen who is 'big bone' as he wearing red shirt with armor on it and has long brown spiky hair and he's eating a bag of chips which he using a huge leaf as an umbrella to keep himself and his chips dry.

"I don't know about you guys, but should we get out of this rain?" said the big bone teen whose name is Chouji.

"Chouji my old friend, as Much I want to, but we can't since we need to get whatever we can on the Demon or else we won't pass this part of the Exam even though I didn't want to do it" said Shikamaru as he wearing a short grey jacket with a net shirt and he has his headband on his arm.

As Ino is wearing her all purple clothes with a top hugging her double F breasts and combat skirt with shorts under it, "well I would like to advance Shikamaru! And I couldn't do that since it has to be a team effort!" said Shikamaru who is angry. "Plus it will get your mother off your back." Said Ino as they don't know.

That Naruto is above as he watching Ino yelling at her teammate to do something as he thinking, ' _not loud as Sakura'_ as he starts remembering them but in bits and pieces though.

Chouji, "sigh I wish we had Naruto as our teammate then Ino" said then he realized of what he had said, And everyone had a somber mood, "sorry I didn't mean to" said Chouji as Shikamaru, "it's alright Chouji, sigh, I can't believe it's been this long now since he died huh?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and I wonder what things could have been if he was still around" said Ino, as Naruto listening on them, ' _It's best leave them be for now'_ said Naruto in his mind as he leaves.

2 hours later

Naruto founds himself in a more open area of the forest as it still raining but light cause the rain is going to stop soon and he looks around and sees teams of genins from different villages as they grouping up on him.

"And here I thought you guys weren't that dumb or have death wishes" said Naruto with his hood on, as someone of team from Iwa says, "that's because Konoha couldn't handle their demon problem, Never send Konoha to do a Iwa's job" said a man of the team of Iwa as few of them are from Konoha and kindly let it go since they have a demon capture.

"Really who else in this village and in the forest knows this forest as well as I do. Oh that is right NOBODY ELSE!" said Naruto as he bring out his claws and says, "now then, who wants to go first?" as a girl with short black hair wearing standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform as it hugging her triple F breasts and her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, her name is Kurotsuchi and she's ready to fight, "how about me? Or are you too scared to fight someone like me?" says Kurotsuchi.

"Really living in this forest is a battle of life and death." Said Naruto as Kurotsuchi says, "fair enough" as she charges toward him with her quickly makes hand signs, "Earth style! Great Quake!" and she jumps as Everything around Naruto starts shaking under his feet.

But the demon isn't impress as he looking toward Kurotsuchi, everyone make they move since he is looking away from them but however Naruto dodges all of them, while slicing a few of them as well taking them down like there nothing.

"You know you want to catch me then KICK IT THE FUCK UP A NOTCH!" said Naruto as he holding one of them as Kurotsuchi lands as she makes a 'tsk' "damnit, I thought would have work!" as she makes another set of hand signs and slams her hands on the ground, "EARTH STYLE! EARTH WALL JUSTUS!" as walls rise up and trapping Naruto by blocking all 4 ways of him.

Then a team of Konoha jumps on top of the walls and yelled out "FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" as they breath out massive flames out of they mouths and fire makes its way toward Naruto as he looks at the fire and say, "nice move but."

Naruto went through hand signs so fast no one could keep up. "Elemental style: ELEMENTAL DRAGON BARRAGE!" yelled as multiple dragons of different elements forms around Naruto, as Water Dragon makes the fire vanishes and hits the Konoha genin team and ending their days as Ninja as their bones are broken, to the point of no recover.

A lighting dragon breaks through the Earth wall, with Fire and wind dragons went through the hole that the Lighting dragon made, and hitting everyone else with cuts and burns on them bodies.

As a Dragon made out of wood makes it way by destroying the the other walls with Ice and Lava dragons hitting the ground by covering it of ice spears or pools of Lava, and finally two more made out of Light and Darkness as two of them heading toward Kurotsuchi as she says, "Oh this is going to hurt."

To the other teams within the forest

Every team that are far away from the battle as they don't know nothing about it that until, they feel a massive quake and see a medium size dome as it mix of light and darkness.

Somewhere at the Konoha

At the Home of the Sarutobi clan

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Former Hokage and leader of Konoha is sitting outside with his pipe as he thinking it's a nice day, that is until he sees the dome from the Forest of Death, and he knows what caused it, "wait that can't be."

"It is a forbidden jutsu." said Hiruzen as he gets up and heads toward the Hokage Tower right away, there something going on, and he needs to know.

Back at the Forest of Death

Naruto is carrying Kurotsuchi on his shoulder as he says, "I might have over did it, oh well time to head home" said Naruto with his hood off as he heading home.

Later, at Naruto's home

Naruto arrived home and he opens up the door and enters it, he goes to over one of the empty rooms and placed Kurotsuchi on the beds and for her to rest.

Once that was done with, Naruto goes over to the other room and opens it and sees Samui who has a sword in hand as she says while the sword is at his neck, "why am I here! And you will let me and others leave!" said Samui.

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Naruto and Samui "what do you mean by that?! And why should I trust of anything you say?!" says.

"How about a bet."Said Naruto and Samui looks at him confused, "a bet? What kind of bet?" said Samui with narrow eyes as she looking at him to see if there any tricks, "A challenge of stamina." and Samui is more confused, "challenge of stamina? Why?" asked Samui as her sword low down a bit.

"Cause this way, if you win, you and your friends are free to go, but lose" said Naruto as Samui says "what happens if I lose?"

Naruto moves closer and she backs up into the wall and her breasts were being pushed against his chest. "You lose then you become my mate." and Samui says, "w-what? M-mate?!" said Samui with as she thinking that it's uncool.

"Thats right, or unless you want to try fight me and see how that will end up for you" said Naruto as Samui ain't going to fight since she knows that he's too strong to fight again.

"A-Alright I accept" said Samui as Naruto smirked, "good, now take off your clothes" said Naruto, Samui blushes but still does it though.

It didn't take her long until she's nothing but her underwear which are black Lingerie as she blushing even more, "w-why do I have take off my clothes?" said Samui as she thinking ' _this is so uncool, but I have to do this to get everyone out of here.'_

"This is the challenge." said Naruto as he removes his own clothes with Samui seeing how ripped he is and is thinking ' _h-he's ripped a as hell!'_ as she blushing even more.

"You know I was not kidding when I called you a goddess." Said Naruto as Samui is blushing more as she sees Naruto walking up to her as he says, "now then should we start?"

"Y-yes" said Samui in a shy tone since she couldn't believe that she agreed to do this, but what choice did she has? As she knows that she would win, right?

Lemon starts

Naruto removes his boxer to show his cock toward Samui as she surprised to see the size of it, "t-that's h-huge!" said Samui as she speaks again, "w-why did you take off your boxer!" with question tone in her voice.

"Because You and I are going to have the challenge." Said Naruto as he gropes her breasts, "b-but this is sex!" said Samui as she moans, "well how else we going to do the challenge? Since we can't fight after all" said Naruto as he grabs her arm and pull her in close to kiss her deeply.

And to her own surprised, she kisses back but quickly breaks it off, "f-fine! Let's start with a titfuck like that I could drain you with my breasts alone!" said Samui as she knows that she could beat him.

Less a minute, Naruto is laying on his back on the bed with Samui in front of his cock as she getting ready as she thinking about Naruto's cock and how big it is, _'j-just look how big it is! T-there no way it would fit me but no m-matter, just as long as I make him cum with my breasts, I could win'_ said Samui in her mind as she wraps Naruto's cock with her Double J breasts.

Naruto loves how soft her breasts are as he watching her rubbing his cock with her breasts as she thinking, ' _it's so big and hard! I should taste it'_ said Samui in her thoughts.

And so, she did by licking the tip of Naruto's cock with her blushing badly while unknowing shaking her huge ass around, making it jiggle a bit as she licking and rubbing Naruto's cock more.

10 minutes later

As 10 minutes had passed and Samui hasn't made Naruto cum yet which is, why, right now, she full on deepthroating Naruto's cock like there no tomorrow as she thinking, ' _why didn't he cum yet! I could make any other guy cum right away!'_ as she keeps sucking Naruto's cock more and more as she bobbing her head faster as she sweating a lot.

"I have to say! Your technique with your mouth is amazing! With your warm mouth and soft breasts!" said Naruto as he enjoying it more, as Samui bobbing her head faster, then stops sucking by removing it out of her mouth and licks the side of his cock then resume sucking it while she blushing badly as she feels Naruto's hand on her head.

And next thing Samu knew, Naruto unleash his load of cum into her mouth which was way too much for her then what she used to as she amazing that she was able to drink all of it with her eyes wide open as she thinking ' _This is more cum than any of the others. I might get addicted. No I must remain strong for my team and friends'_ as she keeps drink more of Naruto's cum as Naruto says "wow! You're the first who could drink all of my cum without any problem" as he remove his cock from her mouth as he still cumming and starts covering her face as well breasts of it.

Samui feels how warm it feels as she unknowingly loving the taste of Naruto's cum, "since round two is over, lets start round two! But not with your mouth though" said Naruto as Samui is thinking, ' _o-oh no! Not their that thing will split me in half.'_

Now, Samui is on her back with her holding her legs upward as she holding them with Naruto in front of her with his hard cock ready to go, "now then, should I start with your pussy?" said Naruto he lightly rubs which makes Samui moans with a blush on her face.

But "I think I will save your huge ass later, let's start with your pussy" said Naruto who thrust his cock into her pussy nice and easy with her screaming loudly as she yelled out "IT'S TOO BIG! IT'S GOING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF!" as blood is dripping out of her pussy as it mixes with her juices.

As only less than half of Naruto had went inside of her pussy as Naruto feels how tight it is, "damn! You have one tight pussy!" said Naruto who keeps pushing in his cock inside of Samui's pussy as it spreading her inner walls with her yelling out "YOUR TOO BIG!"

5 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting into Samui's pussy as he holding her legs as Samui is screaming atop of her lungs with her breasts bouncing like crazy as she thinking ' _I must stay strong for the village and my team.'_ as she feels Naruto thrusting his cock to go in deeper into her pussy as she screaming louder and louder as she has a tight hold of the blankets.

15 minutes later

Naruto unleash his second load of Cum inside of Samui as she screams so loud as she getting filled up with her thoughts are ' _I can't! I can't give up! I must hold on much longer until he is drained out of energy!'_ as Naruto gets her into another position which he lift up and starts thrusting into her with her holding on to him as she starts screaming once again with her breasts against Naruto's chest.

30 minutes later

Naruto had now cum a couple more times inside Samui's pussy as he now thrusting her while holding onto her ass while standing on his feet with her thinking ' _I-I m-must s-stay s-strong.'_ as she screaming louder as she losing her sanity slowly.

2 hours later

Samui is on all fours with Naruto has his cock aimed at her huge ass as her pussy is leaking out big amount of Naruto's cum as her stomach is stored up, making her like five or six pregnant as Naruto says, "let's see how well could your ass handle my cock" as Samui's thought are in two, ' _Yes fuck my ass break me make me your huge titted slut for the rest of my life keep me here and breed me!'_ as one half of Samui had give in to Naruto as the other half, ' _n-no! I won't give in! Y-you can't make me! I will beat you and be free of you and your monster cock!'_ as it still trying resist Naruto as driving will to win for her freedom as well her team's and friends's.

Then Naruto slams his cock into Samui's ass with her screaming the loudest as she can as her is way too tight for Naruto's cock as Samui's mind said in two voices, ' _NOOOO! IT'S TOO HUGE!'_ the side of Samui who trying to resist as her ' _YESSSSSS FUCK ME I AM YOUR BREEDING COW MATE!'_ the side who wants Naruto to fuck her more.

And Naruto himself is thrusting into her ass more as he says, "FUCK! And I thought your pussy was tight! Your ass is the tightest I have ever fucked! And barely less of my cock is inside of your ass!" said Naruto who then thrusting his cock harder in order to drive his cock deeper into her ass.

An hour later

Naruto has all of his cock inside of Samui's ass with her thoughts are ' _You own me I will be your mate for ever please breed me give me your child.'_ as she screaming out in pure enjoyment with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and Naruto is smiling widely as he knows that Samui is his now.

As he thrusting into her more and more as the sounds of skin hitting against skin is heard in the whole room with Samui screaming all of her heart out, this keep going for a good five more minutes as Naruto unleashes another load of his cum with Samui yelled out as she feel it's, "YES! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR WONDERFUL CUM!" with her ass getting filled up with Naruto's cum.

Once Naruto finished creaming her ass with his cum, Naruto redraws his cock from her ass then places her in the cowgirl position as he asks her, "now tell me your name and who do you belong to? And while I'm at it, my name Is Naruto" said Naruto.

"My name is Samui and my heart, mind, body and soul Belong to you Naruto-kun. Please fuck me more you can fuck my team as well I will help you get them." Said Samui with hearts in her eyes, "how about you ride my cock then Samui-chan?" said Naruto as Samui agrees by getting Naruto's cock inside of her pussy as she screams.

"IT'S ALL THE WAY INSIDE OF ME!" yelled Samui as Naruto pulls her closer as he bites onto her shoulder with her screams louder as a mark appears on her left breast the mark is his mate mark. It is a Dragon surrounding a heart with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the heart.

And soon after that, Samui starts moving her hips as she screaming louder as she groping her own breasts as Naruto is watching her as he says, "you can't help it huh Samui-chan?" with Samui replies, "YES! BECAUSE YOUR MONSTER COCK IS SO HUGE! IT'S RUINING MY PUSSY FOR ANY OTHER MAN! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER CAUSE I WANT ONLY YOU!" as her huge breasts bouncing for each time she moves her hips as she starts bucking.

5 hours later

At the room that Mabui is in a room and the door opens and samui walks in under a powerful genjutsu making it looks like she is wearing clothes.

Mabui is waking up as she realizes that she at somewhere with no idea where though, "w-where am I? A-and where are the others!" said Mabui as she notice that she's on a bed then she notice Samui in the room.

"Samui! You're alright! Do you know where we are?" said Mabui as she doesn't know of what is going on or what is going to happen, Samui replies, "we are at the home of the Demon" as she in fact shaking since she's recovering from having sex with Naruto after all.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mabui but covers her mouth and says, "i-if that's true then we could map the location of here and informs Konoha of where the lives within the Forest an-" Samui cuts in, "it won't matter since the demon knows the forest all too well, he could easily found a new home to hide" said Samui as she feels Naruto's cum dripping down onto her legs.

"Then what do we do." Asked Mabui who turns away from Samui not seeing the glint in her eyes, "s-simple r-really" said Samui as Mabui notice that Samui is acting a bit odd but then, Samui does a release sigh "kai" and reveal that she's in fact naked as she says, "w-we become Naruto-kun's mate!" as she grabs Mabui and pins her down onto the bed.

Mabui tries to break free as she saying, "w-what happened to you Samui? And who is this Naruto person you are talking about!" Mabui questioned as Samui is now holding both of Mabui's hands with one hand as she using her now free hand and starts removing her top.

Someone walks in and closes the door, Mabui hasn't noticed yet as she trying to break free from Samui's hold as she says, with a struggle tone voice "This isn't you Samui! Please stop this!" as Samui groping Mabui's double H breasts as she says "just give in Mabui, you will come to love Naruto's monster cock~~ just like I do" as she and Mabui say.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS NARUTO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" and then she hears, "That would be me" said another voice in the room as Mabui sees Naruto who is standing there with his cock is down as he says, "you know, I do enjoy seeing Girl on Girl action, what do you say Samui?"

"Y-yes~ I will do it Naruto-kun like that your monster cock gets harden again~~~" said Samui as she kisses Mabui with tongue action and Mabui is shocked by this and Naruto says "that's my girl."

Soon after that, Mabui is now strip of her clothes and underwear as she moaning like crazy with a blush that shade of crimson because Samui is holding her legs upward with her licking the deepest part of her pussy as Mabui says "w-wait s-s-stop S-Samui!" but fall on deaf ears as Samui keeps licking Mabui's pussy even more.

Samui stops licking Mabui's pussy but still holding her legs as she now going to do a scissoring position by rubbing each other's pussies as Mabui says, "Samui don't! please!" while she tries to stop her but however Samui starts rubbing her pussy against Mabui's pussy as both of them start moaning very loud with both of the blushing badly.

"A-are you enjoying this Naruto-kun!~~" said Samui as she waits for Naruto's answer, "More then you know my very sexy Samui-chan." as he is watching them with his cock is hardcore hard and throbbing badly, as both of them keep doing the scissoring position.

They keep at it for a good half of hour until, "CUMMING!" yeled Samui as she cums as Maubi yells out "NOOO!" as she cums as well as both of their pussies covering each with their juices.

Samui gets her pussy moves away from Mabui's as shes, "are you ready Naruto-kun?~" asks Samui as Naruto with his cock ready to rock some pussy and she takes that as a yes, so she quickly gets Mabui on her back and holding her legs upward as Naruto gets on the bed as Mabui say.

"Please no I love Darui no one else." said Mabui as she trying once again to break the hold and Samui says, "sorry Mabui but you're going to belong to Naruto-kun" and Naruto says, "and I"m going to make you forget about this Darui guy, right now!" as he slams his cock into Mabui's pussy with dripping down with her yell out "NOOOOOO! I WAS SAVING IT FOR HIM!" with tears falling down from her eyes.

10 minutes later

Naruto is thrusting into Maubi's pussy while holding her legs in a 'V' position as Samui as her pussy on Mabui's face as Mabui is thinking ' _I will belong to no one other than Darui-kun'_ as she trying keep her will strong as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper in her walls as it reaching toward her womb.

An hour later

Naruto is now thrusting into both Samui and Mabui with Samui on atop of Mabui as she making out with her with Mabui trying to fight as her thoughts are as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting between her's and Samui's pussies, ' _I-I m-must s-stand s-strong a-and n-not g-give i-in t-to h-him f-for D-Darui-kun'_ as Naruto cums and fires it out of his cock as he covering both of them with his cock as Samui is enjoying the feel of Naruto's cum on her skin as Mabui is thinking that he must have cum about more than gallons of it.

3 hours later

' _I-I mustn't lose hope! Like that I would see Darui-kun again! A and beat that demon and his massive cock! A-and Save S-Samui from what hold he has on her'_ said the thoughts of Mabui as she doing the cowgirl position as Naruto has his hands on her ass to thrusting his cock into her as he licking Samui's pussy as she moaning like crazy.

2 hours

' _I-I a-am s-sorry w-what's y-your f-face y-you o-own m-my h-heart b-but t-this m-man o-owns m-my b-body'_ said the thoughts of Mabui as she still in the cowgirl position but this time she's moving her hips on her own like there no tomorrow as Naruto says, "looks like is slowly giving in, it won't be long now until you're fully mine, in mind, body and heart" said as he watching her moving her hips as her breasts are bouncing in a sexy way.

5 hours later, Nighttime

' _YES YOU OWN ME NOW NOT EVEN WHAT'S HIS FACE COULD EVER TOUCH ME NOT NOW NOT EVER YOU OWN MY HEART, MIND, BODY AND SOUL IT IS ALL YOURS PLEASE MAKE ME A MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN AND NO ONE ELSE'S!'_ said the thoughts of Mabui who is deep into Samui's pussy as she licking it deeply with Samui moaning loudly while groping her own breasts as Mabui's ass is being thrusted into with Naruto lovin the feel of her ass.

"Not as tight as Samui's ass but it has a such nice feeling though!" said Naruto as he thrusting into her more and more as Mabui licking more of Samui's pussy with Samui moaning louder than before.

As Naruto thrusting in her ass more and more until, "now take my latest load Mabui-chan!" said Naruto and he cums into Mabui's ass with her removing herself from Samui's pussy as she yells out "OH KAMI!" as her ass is getting filled up a lot of Naruto's cum and Naruto pulls her closer to him and bites onto her shoulder.

A Dragon surrounding a heart with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the heart mark appeared on her shoulder, as Mabui is screaming louder as she feeling more of Naruto's cum inside of her ass as some of the cum is leaking out of her ass as it too much for her ass.

Lemon Over

In the other room

Yugito is in this room as she hears Nibi's voice in her trying to wake her up, ' _ **kitten! Wake up! We have to go now cau-'**_

Yugito wakes up as she says in her thoughts to talk with Nibi ' _what's going on? And where are we? And what are you on about you damn cat!'_ as Nibi finished of what she going to say, ' _ **i'm trying to tell that you I'm in heat! Sinces it's that time for me! And you are my jinchuuriki! So you are affect by it too! And to make it more worse you were captured by the Demon of the forest! Who know what could happens at the moment he smells us!'**_ said the Nibi and Yugito take this as a sign to get out of here and fast but then, ' _wait! I can't leave! Not without the others!_ Said Yugito as she goes up to the door and opens but then.

The door opens and Samui comes in and closes the door she is under the same genjutsu when she met Mabui.

"S-Samui! Thank goodness! We have to go now! And rescue others and get out of where and don'- wait are you okay Samui?" said Yugito as she notice something odd about Samui.

As Samui right there, tries to grab Yugito but Yugito realizes this fast and dodges it as she gets away from her but not far as she bumps into Naruto.

And Naruto grabs her by her arms as he says, "sorry bu-" he stops what he's going to say as he smells her as Nibi says within Yugito's mind, ' _ **oh no! He smelled us Kitten! We in for it now!**_ ' as Yugito agrees as she sees Naruto's eyes turn red and his left hand nails changes into Talons and throws it into her which she thought that Naruto was going to kill her.

She avoids and gets out of his hold and his talons hit the ground but while it implants his talons in the ground it also seals the building nothing is getting in or out then he removes the talons from the floor which repairs itself. Then he lets out a roar "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!" it is filled with lust.

Yugito is running around the house, as she heard that roar with Nibi saying, ' _ **this is not good kitten! He's after you now!**_ ' and Yugito answers back, ' _what do you mean 'me!' don't you mean us since it's your in heat is what caused this!'_ as she angry, ' _ **true but there's no way he could get me my dear kitten, Did I forget to tell you that?'**_ said Nibi, ' _oh if I survive this when we get out of here, we will have a long talk!'_ said Yugito, as she founds herself in another room but this one is much bigger than the one she was in.

"This must be where that guy lives in, but why would he need a bed this huge anyway?" said Yugito as she looking at the bed of Naruto's, Nibi responds with _**"I have no idea at all kitten."**_ as Yugito hasn't notice that Naruto is behind her with his claws out.

And next thing both Yugito and Nibi knew, Naruto stabbed right through her and she feels it but however there's no blood as Yugito's back has seal marks around where Naruto's arm is.

Within Yugito's mind

The seal that has held Nibi was breaking and Nibi was being dragged out.

As Nibi says, " **w-whats going on! How is this even possible!"** as the cat is being held by a huge clawed hand as Nibi trying hold on but she quickly lost her grip and she is pulled out of Yugito's body.

Outside of Yugito's mind

Naruto pull out his arm from Yugito's back as he holds a orb and throws it toward the bed as it takes form of a sexy woman with double G breasts and a huge plump ass and she has an hourglass figure and what's more her hair is made of blue flames as her eyes are different color, one yellow and other is green.

And she is Nibi in human form as she freaks out, "h-how! How did he do tha-" before she could finished, Yugito gets thrown next to her on the bed with no clothes at all.

Lemon restarts

"K-Kitten" said Nibi as she looks up and sees two Naruto with their cocks raging hard as she thinking ' _I-I h-had to o-open m-my m-mouth c-cause t-these cocks w-will b-break me a-and Yugito!'_ as the two Naruto comes up to them as the real Naruto grabs Nibi and the clone takes Yugito.

Naruto the real one, Has Nibi giving him a titjob with her blushing up badly as she thinking, ' _h-his cock is so huge! I-it's i-indeed that of a demon! B-but why do I smell a familiar scent on him?'_ said Nibi in her mind as she rubbing Naruto's cock with her breasts as he is enjoying it.

As for Yugito and the clone? The Clone is thrusting his cock into Yugito's mouth while holding her arms as she thinking, ' _h-his cock is too huge!'_ as she feels her mouth being thrusted upon by the clone's cock.

Once the real Naruto had enough of Nibi's titjob, he gets her on his lap with his raging hard cock ready to fuck her pussy with his hands on her plump ass as she says, "p-please b-be gentle" with a blush on Nibi's face as Naruto starts smacking her ass with his hands five times with her screams by it.

Yugito is getting her pussy fuck by the clone's cock as he thrusting into her pussy with no mercy as Yugito is screaming atop of her lungs as she is slowly losing her mind, "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! YOUR COCK IS RIPPING ME IN HALF!" yelled Yugito.

"OH SAGE OH ALMIGHTY! YOUR COCK IS HITTING THE DEEPEST SPOT OF MY PUSSY!" yelled Nibi who getting her pussy fucked by Naruto's cock as she is on his lap as her ass is jiggles with each impact makes up on hitting Naruto's legs as Naruto is thrusting his cock into Nibi pussy rough and hard, "IT'S GOING TO RIP IN ME HALF IF YOU KEEP DOING IT LIKE THAT!" Nibi yelled again.

"C-CUMMING!"yelled Yugito as she feels the clone's cum filling her up after he fires his load into her pussy as she feelings how much cum it as it filling her up her insides as well womb, ' _t-there is too much cum inside! I-it's like a-a river rushing inside of me!'_ said Yugito in her mind then she feels the clone redraw his cock from her pussy then he puts her in all fours and has his cock aim against her ass, And Yugito realizes this and says, "p-please don't! Anywhere but there! T-that monster cock w-will break my ass! A-and I-I will lose my mind completely! P-please don-" and the clone buts in, "if you lose your mind, then you will be mine".

"MY ASS! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASS! I-I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE! I-IF YOU KEEP FUCKING MY ASS! I WILL GET ADDICTED TO YOUR COCK AND WON'T ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT IT!"yelled Nibi who now getting her ass thrusted into by Naruto's cock like crazy more and more, while groping her breasts and kissing her deeply while thrusting his cock in Nibi more the before.

Then both Naruto and his clone makes more clones as they want to the piece of the action as Yugito and Nibi see this and say the same thing, "t-this going to be a l-long night"

Lemon over/hours later

Near sunrise

Naruto is sitting on the edge of his bed as Mabui, Yuigto and Nibi licking Naruto's cock with they stomachs so full of Naruto's cum as they licking the cum that leaking out of his cock and what's more, Yugito and Nibi has the same mark on their shoulders.

Naruto has Samui on his lap as he groping her breast as her stomach is too so full of Naruto's that she looks about 12 months pregnant with quadruplets, "now then, once you ladies done, I'm going to resume my hunt for that snake" said Naruto as he smirks and sucks on Samui's breasts as she moans loudly.

—

 **D:holy damn! That was long!**

 **P:Yeah and who is it that this forgot about this story?**

 **D:yeah you have a point there but still! There was a lot to put and so on!**

 **P:Whose idea was to make it long to apologize to the readers?**

 **D:I dont think it wasn't mine, in fact you didn't come up with it as well.**

 **P:Nope that was all you.**

 **D:doesn't matter, anyway let's see as i said, naruto did a lot in this long chapter and what's going to happen next? Who's to say!**

 **P:Also can people guess what type of demon naruto is and the poll for the inheritance of empress still needs to be decided.**

 **D:dude that was for the next chapter of the empress story!**

 **P:I am reminding you about it. You seem to have a short term memory.**

 **D:what was? *i just prove Blaze's point* anyway we going to have a talk about this, but first, review your thoughts, favorite if you are new and we will see you readers later. *i grab Blaze and dragged him toward somewhere for our talk***

 **P:GET THE HELL OFF ME OR I WILL BLOW YOU WITH A KFB(KA-FUCKING-BOOM learned it today) *I push the button and you exploded as bad as the ship explosion on the Delaware river that lasted SIX DAYS (Yeah My teacher was fighting that fire for six days with the others It was bad it was a BFF (A BIG-FUCKING-FIRE)***

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 **D:time for chapter 5! So what's going to happen? Well for one, we going to resume where we left off, right?**

 **P:Which is correct.**

 **D:and that reminds me, you told me that you have a idea for a upgrade version of Naruto's claws?**

 **P:Yes I do.**

 **D:and when that going to happen?**

 **P:During the next fight with Pedomaru.**

 **D:and before we go on, why do you have that? *looking at Blaze who is next to forge***

 **P: Hey am I not allowed to make weapons?**

 **D:i'm not saying that you're not allowed to use it cause you are allow to do that, i'm asking why do you have it with you.**

 **P:Asks the one who brought armor and an army last time.**

 **D:i see, anyway do you have new ocs in mind? Cause i do in fact have one in mind but later though, anyway time to start it up! Oh and also I might have to remind everyone that I DON'T LIKE USING UNDERAGE GIRLS AS WELL WHO ARE FLAT CHESTED UNLESS I CHANGE THEM INTO HAVING HUGE BREASTS AND SAKURA!**

 **P: Agreed. Do the recap and the disclaimer.**

 **D:*blaze sees me that i stormed off since i'm kinda mad about a few readers are asking me to add in sakura to the harem***

 **P:Oh boy Well we own nothing except the Ocs. *I go to help you calm down***

 **D:*i'm throwing random things around as i'm mad and blaze is trying to calm me down***

—

 **Naruto's Demon Way**

 **Chapter 5 More Mating and Let the Snake Hunt Begin**

Forest of Death

Naruto's home

Naruto just placed, Samui, Mabui, Yugito and Nibi to bed so that they could rest up, but however, Naruto isn't done yet, as there still three more to add in.

And he's heading over toward one of them, and once he enters, he sees the girl of the Otogakure team and right now, she's moving toward the corner of the bed as she's very afraid when she saw Naruto coming.

"P-Please l-let m-me l-live." Begged Kin as she truly believed that the Demon of the forest is going to kill or eat her alive, as Naruto walks in closer to her as he reaching for her as she is thinking ' _t-this is it! He's going to kill and eat my remains!'_

"Why would I kill someone as beautiful as you. No I plan to make you my mate instead." Said Naruto and Kin is shocked about this as Naruto right away grabs her and rips off her clothes.

Lemon starts

Naruto sees bandages wrapped around her breasts and black Lingerie panties.

Kin finally realizes that Naruto is in fact naked and sees his huge and harden cock as it throbbing badly as it want pussy to fuck, "t-that thing it's too big! I-it's a monster cock!" said the scared Kin as Naruto removes her bandages to see that her breasts are Double F as it bouncing.

And what happens next was too fast for Kin as she now finds herself on top of Naruto with her lower half on Naruto's face as her very large ass is being held tightly by his hands and she's facing Naruto's cock as it towering over her as she sees how long and thick it is.

' _T-this going to be a hard time f-for me s-since it's so huge b-but it smells so good~~'_ said Kin in her thoughts, as she about to lick Naruto's cock but however, she felt Naruto's tongue touch her pussy as it makes her moans very loud while blushing badly.

Naruto licking her pussy deeply while shaking her ass as Kin is moaning louder and louder while blushing brightly, Kin resumes of what she going to do by start licking Naruto's cock and right away she lik- no loves the taste of Naruto's cock.

' _Why does this cock taste so amazing!'_ said Kin in her thoughts as she licking all over of Naruto's cock while blushing badly as Naruto licking her pussy more and more then starts fingering it as her juice flowing out like a waterfall.

30 minutes later

Kin is on the bed on her back as she breathing hard while blushing badly as she had in fact cum so many times that she lost count, Naruto is moving to fuck her as he grabs her legs to move her closer to him and grabs her sides with Kin say "w-wait! I-I'm s-still r-recoverin-" she couldn't even finished as Naruto right away thrusted his cock into her pussy with her yelling out with all of her might.

"OH FUCK YOU'RE TO BIG! YOU ARE GOING TO SPLIT MY PUSSY IN HALF!" yelled Kin as she feels only less than half of Naruto's cock is inside of her and he's pushing it deeper into her as she is screaming louder and louder while yelling out that her pussy won't be the same ever again with blood leaking out of her pusy.

"Damn your pussy is tight but It belongs to me and no other man will ever touch you" said Naruto who thrusting yet pushing his cock into Kin's pussy as well going deeper as Kin is screaming like she's going crazy.

5 hours later/Lemon ended (A/N as i said before, this isn't a lemon heavily story!)

Naruto is putting on his clothes as he looks toward Kin and the state she in, as her stomach is like twelve month pregnant with quadruplets as she has the mate mark on her shoulder just like the others as she saying, "s so much cum~~~~ I love you so much Naruto-sama~~~~~~" as she had learn Naruto's name four hours ago. Plus a seal preventing the cum from leaving and getting her pregnant.

Naruto smiles and kisses her on her head as he heads out of the room but before he leaves, he check on the other as he sees that both Karui and Kurotsuchi haven't woken up yet and he knows that Kurotsuchi isn't waking up anytime soon not since she got hit by that jutsu he used.

Later, somewhere at the Forest of Death

Naruto with his hood on as he walking through the forest as he passing by trees, as he using his nose to found any smell that of a snakes but all he's getting are well.

"There's the demon!" yelled a Genin who yelling toward a huge group of other Genins from same and other villages as they have Naruto surrounded as well blocking his path, so he sighs heavily as he says "I don't have time for small prey, since I'm after much bigger one after all" as a Kunai gets thrown at him.

Naruto starts to breath fire. Black and White flames are coming out of his mouth.

As that flame easily melts the kuani in midair,he looks at all of them and sees three things that change his mind, "you know what? I change my mind cause I want there three" points at his now three new targets but then says "but I will get them later though" Said Naruto as he vanish from their sights.

The next thing most of them know is that metal pole pierced bodies and skulls, they fall down and died, Naruto just walks away from them but however one didn't let him leave.

By one huge and very tall Genin with a very large muscles as he come up to him fast as he can and grabs Naruto by the head, "oh no you don't! You're our ticket of becoming Chunin or maybe Jounin! So you're coming wit-" then everyone notice that the big guy stopped talking.

Then they see that, he fell then turn into tiny pieces with massive amount of blood coming out there pieces as the Demon of the Forest has his claws out as he says, "I would recommend that you don't make the same mistake as him or else, I will die you on the spot" and walks away from them as he resumes his hunt.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower

Tsunade is looking toward a mother and daughter pair and they are Priestess from the Land of Demons, and Tsunade is talking toward the mother who wearing priestess like clothes which hides her figure with long brown hair and light colored eyes, her name is Miroku and her daughter who has long blonde hair and lavender eyes, her name is Shion and her clothes are also Priestess like as well which means it also hides her figure.

And the reason why they in Tsunade's office is because they were called upon the seal away the demon that lives in the Forest of Death.

"So where is the demon in the forest Tsunade?" said Miroku as she needs to know where the demon lives and sealed it away, "as you would guess by the name, the Demon lives in a forest but not just any old forest, it or rather he Lives in the Forest of Death, which is why I will be assigning a massive group of Jounin to guards you and your daughter as you prepared the sealing the Beast away" said Tsunade.

"But If you can observe him I think that he is not an evil demon I think that we are just attacking him and I believe that He might be trying remember somethin-" Sayuri gets cut off by Shion, "first off, this is a demon we are talking about! There's no good ones! They all are evil!" said Shion then.

"AND YET HE SAVED ME FROM BEING RAPED! IF HE IS AS EVIL AS YOU SAYS HE IS THEN WHY DID HE NOT RAPE ME OR KILL ME HUH! ANSWER THAT YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Yelled Sayuri

"THE DEMON IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO USE YOU AS A SACRIFICE FOR SOMETHING IT HAS PLANS FOR!" Shion yelled back.

"OH YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL UNLIKE YOU I KNOW WHAT THE WORLD IS LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN SHELTERED ALL YOUR LIFE! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKING KNOW EVERYTHING." yelled Sayuri who is getting anger

Tsunade was about to stop both of them but however

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!" the roar came from the forest and everyone in the office along with everyone else in the village and they also see Black and White flames coming from the forest as Tsunade says, "damn it, Sayuri this isn't the time for that! I know the Demon saved you but as the little priestess who happens to look like one of the genins I wanted to take under my wing by the way, and let them do they come here to do! Seal him away and hopeful never be seen or heard from again!" said Tsunade and Sayuri was about say 'but', "no buts Sayuri! And that's a order as both your Hokage and Mother!" Tsunade said.

"FINE!" Sayuri leaves the room and slams the door shut and Tsunade sighs at what her daughter just did.

And says "I'm sorry for what Sayuri said but please don't take it the wrong way, she just very grateful of the demon for saving her" Tsunade who then rubs her neck lightly.

"I understand and I apologize for my Daughter I will have a word with her about this latter." Said Miroku and Shion says "but mother it's the truth!" then gets hit on the head by Miroku with two fingers that she used to hit Shion's head.

"That is enough out of you as I said we will talk about this later we must take everything into account when dealing with this kind of problem. Now Tsunade is there anything else you have for us?" Asked Miroku

"Yes their is it seems the demon is going after the corrupt and it seems Jutsus, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu does not work on him. I should know, I hit him with my fist and It broke and bruised my hand. It seems that he can make scales appear and disappear at will. He can turn his hands into claws and they are sharp to split bodies in half with one slash. The demon can also breath fire part black as night and the other as white as day" Said Tsunade.

Miroku is shocked at hearing the scales part, "wait did you say Scales?" with a question tone in her voice.

"Yes I did why do you ask?" Asked Tsunade

Miroku turns a bit pale as she looks through her bag with Tsunade and Shion are wondering what she's looking for as Shion says "mother, are you okay? You look very pale?"

"I agree please sit down." Tsunade said getting up and getting her a chair, Miroku doesn't say anything as she looking through her bag until she says, "yes found it" and bring out a old looking book.

Tsunade asks "What is it?" and Miroku opens it as she says "when you said scales and breathing black and white fire, Tsunade, demons couldn't do that and have scales, at least not the normal kinds of demons"

"Then what kind of Demon are we facing?" asked Tsunade concerned and the same goes for Shion.

Miroku look through the pages to found the one page she looking for, "the kind that are far too strong, stronger than the tailed beasts, stronger than the Mighty Kyuubi and legends also say stronger than the Juubi. Legends say that only an innocent person with a heart of gold damned to live a life of Misery and hatred can become this demon but the person loses his/her memories and has the knowledge of his ancestors skills. This demon that we are facing is able to soar through the skies, turning it into Day and Night. The claws is as stronger than any other metal ever made. Flames as black as night and light as day that can burn the very souls of humans and gods."

"Mother you can't mean that we are facing that?" Asked Shion who was very scared, "I mean it's just a demon! There's no wa-" Shino gets cuts off.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade who is starting to get scared.

"We are facing none other than the Demon Dragon. Is there anyone who died that was innocent and had a heart of gold?" Asked Miroku and Tsunade thinks about it.

"No Not that I know of, there are many that have died and anyone of them could become such a thing but who?" said Tsunade, then Miroku finds the page and shows it to Tsunade of it.

Both Tsunade and Shion see a dragon with ten wings, Scales with the colors of the elements, Black and White flames coming from it's mouth and the colors of the eyes are red as blood, It is forty feet tall or even bigger "That is what we are facing and has he transformed yet?" Asked Miroku.

Tsunade says "n-no! Not from what I have seen, he just looked just like a teenage!"

"Oh this is not good at all. If it is a Demon Dragon then it grows in power with each passing minute. Some say that he demon dragon was put on this plane to destroy the corrupt and evil they can tell the difference " said Miroku as Shion steps in and says "wait if this demon hasn't become this, doesn't that mean that there's still a chance of sealing it away seeming it still appears to be 'human' as lady Hokage said" Shion asked a good question.

"There still might be a chance but I don't know Shion, it was something that your late grandmother warned me about in hopes that I would never face one" said Miroku.

"Well I think we should ask the third hokage he may know." said Tsunade as Miroku and Shion asked where he is, Tsunade told that she would lead him to his home.

Little did they know, The Ex Hokage isn't home, he's somewhere else.

Back at the Forest

Naruto is following a smell of snakes as he jumping the through the trees, ' _the snake is getting closer, but wait whats this? I smell another one but with a hint of dango?'_ said Naruto in thoughts as untill finally found the one he's hunting down for.

And notice that he's not alone, as Naruto sees Anko who gets thrown onto the ground as she holding her shoulder as Orochimaru, "so tell me my dear Anko, does my gift still hurt you?" said as Anko says "fuck you snake bastard!" in angry as Orochimaru laughs little, "oh you never change,since you know that I'm here, I have no chose to kill in order not get the exams cancelled" said the snake Sannin.

"Then why were snakes sent after me?" Asked a voice Behind Orochimaru and before the snake Sannin could turn ground, he starts stabbed through chest and sees five tips of blades and he quickly turns to the one he had to run away from.

"Y-you! How could you found me?!" said Orochimaru who some reason couldn't substitute himself with a clone of mud, "Don't even try If I hit your clone you still get hit as well so if it dies by my hand you will die." said the Demon of the Forest, "d-damn you! J-just what are you truly!" said Orochimaru with blood coming out of his mouth and removes himself from the Demon's claws and back away from him.

As he see a bit of what he could tell as he see, his soul a bit of it on the claws of the Demon, "t-that c-can't be! T-that's" Anko cuts in, "i-is that bits of that snake's soul!" said Anko as she and Orochimaru couldn't believe it.

The next thing they know the claws caught fire burning that piece of soul and you could hear the soul and the owner screaming in pain, "now this is new to me" said the demon as he didn't know that he could do this, "I wonder if I did this" said the Demon as he absorbs it inside of his claws and then.

His hands begin to glow in a demonic light as the loses the bladed fingers as it becomes the same size as the old claws with pointed ended fingers that are black in color on the tips as his Scales take on more of a armor as well much more thicker.

Orochimaru doesn't understand of what is going on as he about to use a jutsu on him but however, Orochimaru sees the demon's claw/hand grab his face in an instant and gets push down on his back, HARD!

"You have the nerve to come into my territory and had your snakes attack me you are a fool." said the demon as he tightened his hold on Orochimaru's face, slowly squeezing it as the snake sannin could very well feel his skull being cracked.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'M THE GREAT OROCHIMARU! THE ONE WHO SHOULD BECOME IMMORTAL! I WON'T DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE LIKES OF Y-"

"And I am the demon of the forest who will end your life for good." Naruto lets out a stream of fire.

And that fire burns Orochimaru's right arm as he screaming in pain as he trying to break from the demon's hold as he feels the pain of the fire on his arm, that until he decide to open his mouth and uses a wind jutsu by using one hand as a strong wind come out of his mouth and blow the demon away from him.

But he come to realizes that, it didn't blow the demon away from him or hurt him, as he says, "was that supposed to do something? Cause it didn't do anything to me, I was going to kill you but, this ended up a boring hunt for me so you will die a quick death" and just like that he uses his flames the head of Orochimaru and ending the Snake Sannin life for good.

Naruto hears anko scream the curse mark is leaving her and those who were marked.

And Naruto sees that Anko fainted from the pain of it so he goes pick her up and put her on his shoulder, he jumps down and starts walking from there, but however what he doesn't know, that he's going to meet someone that he hasn't seem for a long time.

Meanwhile at the home of the Sarutobi clan

Tsunade is talking and looking at the son of the 3rd Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi as he telling her and the others "look my old man isn't here but I don't know where he went, he was already gone when I come home even though I told you about" Said Asuma.

"Well I wonder where he could be." said Tsunade and the same goes for the mother and daughter pair but then, 'POOF!' and everyone are surprised by this as they see a huge monkey with battle clothes with white fur, as he is the Monkey King Enma, Hiruzen's summon, "I know where Hiruzen went" said Enma.

"Where is he?" Asked Tsunade and Emma points toward the Forest of Death, "he went there, because he had seen something that was caused by a jutsu that's in the lost Scroll of Forbidden Seals, he told me not to go after him as he wants to face this by himself" said Enma.

"Well we have a question for him it might have something to do with the demon." Said Tsunade as she worried, "what kind of question? Maybe I could help after all, I know everything as much as he does" said Enma.

Miroku steps in and says "then do you anyone who died before the demon of the forest came to be. The person had to be innocent and with a heart of gold." and Enma thinks about it, "well it's tough to say since there's many innocent but only one with a heart of gold can you be a bit more specific?"

"Yes I can This person who is innocent with a heart of gold damned to live a life of Misery and hatred. Do you know anyone?" Asked Miroku

Enma thinks about it, "well, no I can't say, since there are times I'm not with Hiruzen, and if I remember right, there were times that I would be with he goes see that kid, what was his name again?" said Enma.

Back at the Forest of Death

Naruto is walking through the wall and so far, he hasn't come across any genins that trying catch him as he thinking because he smells something ' _mmm what's with this smell? It's smell like smoke? Where have I smell this before? It's very familiar to me_ ' as he talks in his mouth until he hears.

"So you're the one that have been causing so trouble around Konoha, the Demon of the Forest" said a voice of a old man who appeared in front of Naruto, and when Naruto sees his face.

Naruto feels a rush of memories, memories trying make themselves know, trying to have him remember as he holding his head with his left hand.

Within Naruto's mind

Fragment memory one

Naruto sees the old man standing sit to him with a bowl of something cause it's too blurry up, as he talking to him while wearing a red and white robe and a hat with kaji of 'fire' on it as he says to him, "Tell me what's your dreams Naruto?" then he hears himself but younger "I wanted to Ho-ho-ho-" but the memory however started to break apart then red chakra came and fixed the memory to what it once was.

But it couldn't fix completely as the younger version of himself keeps saying the same thing "ho-ho" like it's a replay but then other memory appeared.

Fragment memory two

Now Naruto sees that he's in a office with photos hanging above but he couldn't see the faces of the two photos but he could see the other two, then he sees the old man again but this time he's behind the desk as he telling him something, something real important, "i'm sorry Naruto, I just don't know who are you mother and father are but I could tell you that they were very amazing ninjas and th-th-th-th-" this memory also start break apart. Again red chakra fixes the memory.

But once again, it couldn't be completely fixed like the last one, it replaying the last part over and over again, as another memory shows itself.

Fragment memory three

This time, Naruto founds himself standing in front of a building but he doesn't remember what this building is for as he sees kids running inside along with their mother or father and once again he sees the old man next to him as he says.

"Good luck on your fi-fi-fi-fi" The memory start to break but the memory is repaired by red chakra and it continues, "on your first day Naruto, and I hope you could make good friends here after all You can't always hang out with an old man like me after all" said the old man as Naruto hears his younger self say, "but I want to be with you gramps, after all you're the hokage! The greatest ninja of the whole village!"

Yet another memory reveals itself

Last Fragment Memory

Now he founds himself at the same office but this time, it's night time as he see the old man or as his younger self called him, gramps, coming in the office as he says.

"Naruto? What are you do-do-do-do" the memory is breaking up then Red chakra fixed it completely.

"What are you doing? That's the scroll of Forbidden seals!" said Gramps as Naruto hears himself say, "sorry gramps! But I need it! Sexy j-" for some reason, the memory stopped there.

Outside of Naruto's mind

Naruto holding his hand as the 3rd come up, "now then tell me, did you cast that jutsu on the oth-"he couldn't finished as Naruto bring out his left claw blades first form as he say.

"Who the hell are you! And why are you appearing in my head!" asked Naruto who is confused and lost as he doesn't know if he could trust these memories as the only thing he could remember of his past was him killing his sensei Iruka on that night and a few others as the Sarutobi is surprised by this reaction of the Demon of the Forest.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I was the third hokage. Now what do you mean by your question?", as Naruto says "memories, memories of you talking to me about what my dream is, or not knowing who my mother and father were as well wishing me on my first day of some building" said Naruto as he telling The former Hokage of what he had remember but just couldn't trust them.

"I only remember one person who had asked me of that but that couldn't be, the one I told him that was" Said Hiruzen gets his eyes wide open, "your Naruto aren't you!" said the 3rd Hokage as he tries to get closer to Naruto but Naruto back off.

"Yes that's my name but how do i know that you're just playing tricks with me? Up till now, I had only memories of that night, that pink hair person as well that emo with the duck's butt haircut brat and Hinata, how can I trust you!" said Naruto with his claw ready to slice him up.

"Because I care about you. It seems your memories have been sealed up I might be able to help you. If you just le-" before he could finished, "there nothing sealed up! My memories are broken and I can't remember anything of my past! Ever since I had given up my humanity and become a demon!" said Naruto as he takes off his hood and shows his eyes growing demonic red with scales on his face.

And the 3rd Hokage said, "Naruto my boy, just what happen to you on that night? But why did you do it?" and Naruto answers back, "I told you! I become a demon! I did it to save sensei from that short hair basted! But in the end, I end up killing him! Be- be-"Naruto stop talking as he feels the bloodlust starts rising up again.

And the 3rd was about to come up to him, but however, a group of demons appeared out of nowhere as three of them Yelled out "PROTECT THE DEMON DRAGON!" as they were about to attack the 3rd but however.

Blades stabbed all three of the demons right they hearts, as one come up to Naruto and say, "b-but why! They were trying protect you oh great Demon Dragon!" as Naruto looks at the demon in front of him, "he might or might not be the key of who I was as well my lost memories but" he grabs the Demon's head and resumes talking "dont talk to me like I'm your master or something" said Naruto as he breaths his flames to burns the demon alive as it is screaming in pain.

Another demon comes out but has no threatening aura but one of peace, "I mean no harm but I believe you should run human! If the stories are true, he will get out of control because of the need of kill is overwhelming him that or he needs to mate with someone and I smell he has a few mates already. But still, run!" said the demon who is a female as the 3rd nods in understanding as he runs off without looking back.

Naruto lets go of the dead one then look toward, "what you doing on my territory, speak now or else I will kill all of you right now" with flames forming in his mouth.

"I came seeking you to help you with that bloodlust of yours." said the lone female demon, and Naruto is ready to blow as he looks at her.

An hour later, at the Hokage tower

Tsunade is sitting at her desk as she worry about her sensei, as Shion asked, "are you alright lady Hokage?"

"No my sensei could be dead but now what else does the book say?" asked Tsunade, Miroku reads it, "yes there is, it turns out, the Demon Dragon could and only it's wanted to, could make any demon more powerful than it already is, and not only that, it also seeks out potential mates for female alphas but in six, but they have to be show great strength or great kindness, and if the demon dragon gets all six alpha mates, he or she could oh no" Miroku stopped at the last part.

"Mother? Why did you stop?" said Shion as she getting very scared, "Miroku, what is it?" and Miroku with look of fear, "i-if the demon dragon have all 6 alpha mates, i-it c-could reach the realm of Kami itself b-but it doesn't say anything else!" said Miroku.

"That is bad. What about where you can tell the alpha mate" said Tsunade and Miroku, "to become an a-alpha mate of the Demon Mate" she looks though the page as it says very little but it does say this, "they have to willing to become demons themselves by if they got bitten again and making the mate mark reappeared on their left breast where their heart is and the lower mates the mark is on their shoulder. But that takes only one bite."

"Is there anything that can detect his/her mates?" asked Tsunade, and Miroku says "well it doesn't say but Maybe killing the beast itself", the door gets open up and they see who open is.

The former Third Hokage enters as Tsunade says, "sensei! Your back! But are you alright?" said Tsunade as she wonders if her sensei is already as 3rd said, "y-yes I'm alright Tsunade, now then, who are they?" said Sarutobi as he looking at Miroku and Shion.

"Oh right, Sensei, this one is Miroku and her daughter Shion, and they are Priestess from the Land of Demons, and they known how to seal away demons" said Tsunade.

"Interesting." said Sarutobi as he stroking his goatee as he notice the door, "say, what's with that book?" said The former 3rd Hokage, "oh this? Well it holds information of many demons that a long line of Priestess had face or given knowledge of" said Miroku.

The 3rd asked her if he could read it and Miroku has no problem and hand it toward him, he looks through the pages as Tsunade start talking with Miroku and Shion of getting things ready since the 2nd part of the exam is ending soon.

He lands on the page of the demon dragon and thought to himself. ' _So this is what Naruto will become the most deadliest and feared of all demons.'_ and he founds himself lost in his thoughts as Tsunade calls out to him until finally he snaps out of it when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Tsunade, I just thinking about something" said 3rd and Tsunade remembers and ask him about anyone who had died before the Demon of the Forest appeared.

At the Forest of Death, Near Naruto's home

Naruto as he carrying Anko who hasn't woken up yet, as he was being followed.

"Come on out I know you are there so please come out." Said Naruto as the female demon from before shows herself to him as Naruto sighs and say, "I told you and others, I don't want followers nor do I want your help Morrigan Aensland said Naruto who is clearly angry.

"But I wish to help you gain control of your abilities. You need a teacher every demon does and I don't think you would want to kill your mates by accident do you?" Asked Morrigan who has Double J breasts and a large plump ass as she wearing skin tight clothes as she has wings on her head, and her lower back as well tails and she has neon green hair.

After she said that Naruto stopped walking, and his left hand turn into clawed and flick of his wrist, he sends out all five of his blades toward his left side, as screams of anger is heard.

A tree fell cause Naruto cut it down, "if you don't leave within 30 secs, I will-" He was cut off by Morrigan cause she kissed after a few minutes the separated "The reason I am not leaving Is because I have seen too many demons kill their mates and friends out of bloodlust. I don't want to see that happen to you. If it happens you will distance yourself from your mates they love you they don't want that please listen to me. I know what I am talking about." said Morrigan.

Naruto sighs as he says "we will talk about this later, for now, Leave but stay close by" as he enters his home.

And once he did, Morrigan says to herself, "I wonder how big his cock is" as she licks her lips.

In Naruto's home

Naruto was about to put Anko in one of the rooms but then, "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" yelled one Kurotsuchi who just woke up after her fight with Naruto from the other day ago.

Naruto hears this, but then he feels Anko moving on his shoulder as she going to wake up soon, He hits a pressure point on anko knocking her back out he puts her down and goes to kurotsuchi's room.

But when he goes there, he sees the walls shaking because Kurotsuchi tries to get out by punching the walls but thanks to his seals that enhanced the endurance of the walls, so they won't break down anytime soon.

' _Damn, she's really angry'_ as he enters the room and sees Kurotsuchi kicking and punching the walls as she trying break out of here, "DAMNIT ALL! Why won't this wall go down!" said the angry Kurotsuchi with her breasts bouncing for move she makes.

The door closes and from hearing it, she turns and jumps at the person who comes in but the person forces her back onto the bed and closed the door. He tackles her to the bed.

Kurotsuchi realizes who it is and says, "y-you! The demon who cheap shoot me!" as she gets more angry, "how does a powerful jutsu classified as a cheap shot?" said Naruto while he pinning her down.

"THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU ANYWAY!" yelled Kurotsuchi but then, Naruto takes off her clothes.

Lemon starts now

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Kurotsuchi with her triple G breasts bounce, and Naruto kiss her while groping her breast, and Kurotsuchi is surprised by this.

And by the kiss alone, Kurotsuchi gets weakened by it as she blushing badly as she stops fighting Naruto, as the kiss turn into france kissing with a lot of tongue action, The kiss stops then Naruto takes one of her Nipples into his mouth and Kurotsuchi starts moaning loudly while blushing even redder.

Naruto takes off his clothes and when Kurotsuchi sees Naruto's cock, she shock beyond belief, "T-THAT THING IS HUGE!" yelled Kurotsuchi, "And It will be the only one that is allowed in you no other men may touch you." Said Naruto and Kurotsuchi makes a 'gulps' sound with her throat as she nervous about this.

15 minutes later

Naruto is sitting on the edge of the bed with Kurotsuchi on her knees as she being made to suck Naruto's cock with his hands on her head but she's having a tough time since it's way too big for her while trying to resist it.

' _I must remain strong and return to my village with info of the demon. I must not give into him. I will tire him out then kill him.'_ Thought Kurotsuchi. As she still being made to suck his cock even more as it slowly going deeper into her throat.

But it didn't take Naruto long to unleash his first load of cum into Kurotsuchi's mouth/throat as it's like a massive wave of cum as Kurotsuchi thinking ' _i-it's like he's firing gallon!'_ as she had no choice but drink it all but seeming that it's too much for her as her stomach is slowly getting swallowed up with Naruto's cum in it.

And then, Naruto takes out his cock from her mouth and covering her with the rest of his cum, then she starts licking the cum off her, and Naruto says, "use your breasts" as Kurotsuchi doesn't want to but once again she doesn't have a choice as she thinking while giving Naruto's cock a titjob with a angry look on her, ' _Why the fuck am I doing this and not killing his demon ass even if he has a huge cock'_ as she coming up a plan to strike him down when his guard is down.

Oh how little doesn't she know that she's going to fuck that plan of her's later on.

An hour later

Kurotsuchi now has little to resist as she rubbing herself with Naruto's cum as she loving it, ' _oh warm~~ I just love it so much~~'_ yet at the same time, _'n-no I don't! I must strike him now or else I lose my chance!'_ yelled a small part of Kurotsuchi who want to kill Naruto with now.

Naruto says "now then, get on my lap" She reluctantly gets on his lap with her back facing him and he gropes her breasts.

And Kurotsuchi moans louder as she blushing more, "w-what are you planning to do to me next?" said Kurotsuchi as Naruto says, " with that ass basically begging for me to fuck it with my cock" said Naruto.

Kurotsuchi blush three times more redder as she says in a nervous tone in her voice, "m-my p-phat a-ass! B-but your cock w-will break it i-in half!" as she feels Naruto's cock against her ass as her thoughts are 'Y _es break my ass~~ break me make me your Iwa Slut to fuck and impregnate~~_.' and the other thoughts are ' _N-no I-I m-must k-kill h-h-him a-and b-be m-made a-a h-hero._ ' as that part Kurotsuchi no longer has any control.

Naruto left her up and aim his cock toward her phat ass with with her lightly bite her bottom lip, "get ready cause once I start! There's no telling when I stop!" said Naruto

Outside the house

Morrigan is sitting on the roof and she feels lust coming from inside the house and she say with her legs crossed "That is one strong Aura of lust."

Back in the house with Naruto and Kurotsuchi

Naruto slammed his cock into Kurotsuchi's ass which made her screamed so loud that her mind went blank as she cums as well "CUMMING!" as Naruto thrusting his cock into her fast and harder with her screaming louder and louder with her breasts bouncing, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled up.

As Naruto's cock is all the way inside of her ass as he thrusting his cock more and more as he placing his hands on her ass, and what's more, all of what Kurotsuchi thinking is ' _YES! DESTROY THIS ASS OF MINE! KEEP ME HERE! AND MAKE ME YOUR BREEDER OF IWA BABIES!'_ as one side of Kurotsuchi's face of pure joy within her mental mind, and her other thought is 'NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE A FAMILY BACK IN IWA! A-AND I CAN'T T-THEN I MUST BE STRONG FOR THEM UNTIL I COULD!' with a face of stutters on this side of Kurotsuchi.

"So are you ready to give in and join me?" asked Naruto who has his hands on her ass. And Kurotsuchi yelled out "M-MY A-ANSWER I-IS!"

5 hours later

"IS ABSOLUTELY YES! NOW AND FOREVER!" yelled Kurotsuchi who had completely give in to Naruto as she bending over on the bed with Naruto thrusting his cock into her pussy and her stomach is more swollen than before as she looks about 7 or 8 months pregnant.

Then Naruto gets Kurotsuchi on the bed on her back as he thrusting into her like crazy as Kurotsuchi's thoughts are 'I don't care anymore I am your breeding slut to do with as you please. FUCK ME MORE GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I AM YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!' as Naruto thrusting his cockinto her more and more until he fires his latest load of cum inside of her pussy and filling her up greatly.

Naruto then bites onto her shoulder which makes Kurotsuchi screaming twice as well as a mate mark appears on her shoulder, thus making her Naruto's forever.

Time Skip an hour later/Lemon ends

"S-so m-much c-cum~~~" was all Kurotsuchi as she on her back with cum leaking out of her pussy as well ass as she is covered of it as well, Naruto put a blanket on her as he heads out of the room and goes check on Karui.

When he gets there she is awake and his mates from kumo are under genjutsus hiding their naked bodies and their cum swollen stomachs.

"Hey wake up! He's not here so it's our chance to get away from here and inform the Raikage!" said Karui who trying take them up so that they could leave this place, if only she knew how late she truly is.

"It won't work he knows the forest very well unlike us." Said Mabui who wake up as she rubs her eyes, "b-but still! We have to go now before he returns!" said Karui.

Maubi says, "Karui i'm sorry but" Naruto gets behind Karui and grabs her, "we belong to him now and so will you" Mabui finished fo what she going to say as she undo the genjutsu to show herself toward Karui.

What Karui sees are yugito and Mabui have a mate mark on their shoulder and Samui has it on her left breast and their stomachs are swollen they look twelve months pregnant with Quadruplets.

"Please join us Karui you won't regret it. Not With Our mate~~." Said Yugito who is rubbing her stomach like she is already carrying Naruto's child, Samui "do join us Karui, it would be so cool" said Samui as she already taking off Karui's clothes.

Karui tries to stop Samui from doing that, "NO! SAMUI! GIRLS SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled as she moving back and forward, Samui stops but Mabui takes over while samui moves behind Naruto and hugs him with her stomach and breasts pressing against his back.

She say "Oh Karui I made a bet with him and lost it was for our freedom now the three of us belong to Naruto-kun no matter what even if the raikage tries to take us back we won't go we belong here with him. He will fuck us for the rest of our lives as he will you when he claims you. Please Karui do join us and plus Naruto-kun will give the raikage Omoi's body back for an honorable burial." as she said this she is moving her finger around his chest

Karui yelled "NO IT SHOULD MATTER WE HAVE TO RETURN HOME! AND YOU J-JUST LET ME GO!" as her clothes are now gone as well her underwear and bra, Naruto then kisses Karui deeply. After breaking a apart he says. "Soon it won't matter you will belong to me for the rest of time."

Lemon Starts

Karui tries to break free from his hold but it's too late as he slams his cock into her pussy with her screaming up heaven, with blood leaking out of her pussy and onto Naruto's cock as he thrusting into her like a beast in heat.

' _I have to remain strong and free my teammates from his control. Maybe even kill this demon._ ' Karui in her mind as she trying to keep herself together and a plan to kill Naruto once he's all tired out and runs off with her teammates after they free from his 'control' as she screaming louder as she feels Naruto's cock thrusting in deeper into her pussy as the lust in the air is making Karui losing her mind slowly.

"Yes give in like your teammates and stay as my women letting no other man touch or even flirt with you." said Naruto as he lift up her left leg and holds it like it as he thrusting up in her pussy more and more as it going deeper.

Time skip 3 hours

Karui is screaming three times louder than before because she is being fucked by two Naruto as their thrusting in her pussy/ass as Karui is losing her mind as she thinking, ' _I-I must not lose b-but w-with two cocks in m-me! I-i will lose my sanity if h-he keeps at it!_ The other side accepted ' _YES FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK KUMO I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT THAT VILLAGE'_ as Naruto and his cock keeps thrusting their cocks into Karui's holes as Naruto has Karui's left nipple and the clone is licking her neck.

The others are watching and thinking. _'She will give in soon.'_ thought Yugito

' _I hope she gives up and joins us.'_ thought mabui who is fingering herself

' _I hope he does me next'_ thought Samui who is groping her breasts and fingering her pussy.

Naruto says, "I have to say! You're one stubborn girl! But no matter, the stubborn you are! The more submissive you will become!" said Naruto as he and his clone right away cum inside of her pussy and ass with her screaming so loud as her thoughts are.

' _N-no i-i w-will n-not g-give i-in t-to y-you. I-I w-will n-not b-be s-submissive t-to y-you.'_ as her other self says something else ' _yes! I will be your submissive bitch! I will do any positions for you ask me to do!'_ as Karui feels her insides getting filled up with cums from the real one and the clone.

Time skip 5 hours

' _I'M FOREVER YOURS AND FUCK ME IN ANYWAY AND ANYTIME YOU WANT NARUTO-SAMA!_ ' yelled Karui in her mind as she suck a cock in her mouth, handjobbing two and one in her pussy and her ass as her stomach is looks ten months pregnant with quadruplets.

As Samui, Mabui and Yugito as in fact making out with each other while blushing badly as they fingering in each other.

As Naruto and clones cume within Karui which is way too much for her as her stomach is getting more swallowed up with cum, making her look like 12 months pregnant.

After that, Naruto does the release hand sigh and the cum within Samui, Yugito and Mabui starts leaking out his cum from before.

They feel it as Karui has passed from getting filled up with Naruto's cum.

Lemon ended/Time skip

the 5th and final day of the 2nd part of the Exam

Naruto was hunting down a girl named Cassie and her teammate, as he is moving through the forest that is his home as he thinking where Cassie and her teammates will do, and seeing that she's a Konoha genin, but however he's been getting this odd feeling on his back and he doesn't know what it is ever since he woke up like this morning but he shakes it off.

But then he gets ambushed by The grass team and turns out, this team has his other two targets two girls named of Cho and Karin and one lone male who has a sword in hand as he about to cut Naruto's head off as he yells out.

"Today is the day that you die you demon scum!" The male ninja jumps at Naruto but he swats him away and he gets pierced through his chest by a tree brunch with a lot of blood coming out from the hole on his chest, as well his mouth.

As he speaks his last words toward his teammates or rather one of the girls which is Cho, "C-Cho, I-I love you s-so p-please r-run away fro-" he couldn't finished it as Naruto sliced off his head from his body as it falls onto the ground.

They threw explosive tags at him and ran they went off But he was ok. As he was about to chase them the pain in his back came back but it was too much this come as something is growing out his back as he feels it, "WHAT THE HELL IS GROWING OUT OF MY BACK?!"

RIP!

A wing bursts out of the back of his shirt, Naruto turns and looks at what it is. What he sees is a wing of a dragon. As he says, "a wing? B-but wh-" he stops talking as he feels other pain on his back as other one is growing out and yet another wing bursts from his back but this time, Naruto realizes that he now has wings.

"These could be helpful." Said Naruto as his eyes glow bright red. He gives them a test flap then he takes to the sky to catch his prey.

Somewhere farther away from Naruto

Cho and Karin are dashing toward the woods as they trying to found the exit in order to get away from the Demon of the Forest, Karin say in fear in her voice as she and Cho are dashing faster without knowing where they are going, "we have to get out of here! This is too much for us! That thing is way out of ou-" but both girls run into ten bears.

The bears move to attack but they stopped when they heard "ROOOOAAAAR!" as the roar is heard as it is coming from above and the bears knows that it's the Demon or to them, the Ruler of the Forest, is coming and they run away before the Demon arrives.

As Cho and Karin turn to see the Demon flying in the air as he lands in front of them with his eyes still glowing red, He walks toward them and asks "Where do you two think you are going?" as he hits both of them between their stomach and lungs to knock them out, he then catch them and summons a couple of clones and takes them to his home.

Meanwhile at the certain of the Forest, The Tower

Team Kumo arrived at the Tower as they clothes have some cuts as well a bit of dirt on it as well on they skin as a Guard sees them and asked them, "What the hell happened to you and what info do you have?" said the guard as Samui said "we face the Demon and only five of us make it out alive but one didn't" said Samui as she holds up the scroll with Omoi's body in it.

Yugito adds in, "a-and he u-used jutsus t-that we have never seen before" said Yugito as Guard could say anything, Tsunade appears with Shion and her mother as Tsunade heard this and says "what kind jutsu?!" with a question and wants answers from them.

Back within the Forest of Death with Cassie and her team

Cassie along with her team as they hiding within a huge hollow tree as one of her teammates say "I don't think we will be able to make it to the third part." said the male teammate as Cassie says, "who cares! I want to be out of this forsaken forest and away from that demonic thing! H-he's after me! For what I don't know!" said cassie who is very scared right now.

"Well, you do have a crazy sexy body and huge breasts" said the other boy of the team, 'SMACK!' "PERVERT!" yelled Cassie who slaps the 2nd boy of the team, "this is serious! Who knows what that will do to me besides that!" said Cassie.

"M-maybe the demon is doing this for sport! I mean we did hear a lot of screams as well the smell of blood on the other night after all" said the first boy, "Well maybe I just want her as a mate." Said someone at the entrance.

Upon hearing the voice, all 3 of them felt cold in fear as they slowing turning to see, The Demon of the Forest in it's demonic glory and with wings on him, The 2nd genin said "Well I'm wishing I was wrong" as Naruto dash toward one of them and stabs him right through his stomach and lifts him up in order for his blades go further in and killing him on the spot.

As Cassie and the now lone male of the team see the death of they teammate, Naruto throws the lifeless body away, "Cassie we have to go now! Before anything else happens!" said the lone male as Cassie says "right brother! Let's go now!" as both as it turns out.

The lone male is her brother as both of them run out of the huge hollow tree, but they stop in their tracks as they see, a body of a freshly killed tiger as more of them showing themselves out of the shadows of the trees.

The Tigers attack and severely wound them then the tigers hear the king's roar. They freeze then flee. Naruto comes out and sees both of them passed out and picks both of them up and grabs the dead tiger for dinner and brings them to a camp site to patch them up as well eat.

Much later, Inside of the Tower of the Forest

As the 3rd part of the Exam about began with the last team arriving, Tsunade is talking with Miroku and Shion about, "alright, I will be sending a group of 5 Jounins and 15 Anbu to protect you two while your are preparing the sealing of the Demon before it fully becomes the Demon Dragon" said Tsunade.

"Agreed but remember what the kumo team said he is the ruler of the forest he rules unopposed." said the captain, "then be on the look of the animals then, kill them if you have to, but protect the Priestess until the sealing is computed" said Tsunade, as Miroku talking with Shion as she asks her.

"Shion, did you see anything with your vision? As in anything happening to us?" said Miroku as she knows that Shion can see the future but only the deaths though, "no, I couldn't see anything at all, I couldn't even see their deaths as well" said Shion as she look towards the Jounins and Anbu that are assigned to protect them.

"This is troubling, you would normally see anything by now but this time there is nothing, could be that even though it isn't fully grown, does it have the power to block visions of the future?" said Miroku as she feeling very troubled about this.

"Maybe I don't know I have not had a vision since we got here mother." said Shion and after hearing that, it just makes Miroku more nervous and scared, "then we must seal this demon at all cost, even if it would cost us our lives Shion as well our family line of Priestess" said Miroku and Shion says, "to protect the fate of everyone" as both Mother and Daughter nodding in agreed to do this.

"Then Kami please help us all for this mission." Said Tsunade as she sends them all on the mission and like that Miroku's and Shion's bodyguards yelled out 'hai' then heads out with Miroku and Shion heading out in the forest as Tsunade goes to start the 3rd part of the exams but what she doesn't know that.

Samui comes out of the shadows as she thinks ' _they going to fail and Naruto-kun will get new mates soon'_ as she 'poofs' away as she turns out to be a clone.

Back with Naruto

Naruto is eating a piece of cooked tiger meat as the rest of it is being cook by the fire as Cassie and her brother are tired as they are waking up.

"Where are we?" Asked Cassie in fear.

"Don't move too much or you will reopen your wounds." said Naruto as he takes another bite of the meat and eating it, Cassie's brother say, "but why! I thought you killed your victims! Isn't that how the stories of you do!" as Naruto looks at him and says, "stories? Huh? Since when I become stories for mothers or fathers tell their little ones to behave or else I will get them" said Naruto as he pick out a bone in his mouth.

They thought it was a human bone until he threw onto a pile and they see a tiger skull so it was a tiger bone. "Eat you need your strength."

As the brother says, "you know, months ago, I thought you were just a story! Some big bad boogie man that my sensei told us! But here you are! The Demon of the Forest! The killer that has been going around the village!"

"Not what you expected is it?" Asked Naruto and they shook their heads no "I will say this again Eat I worked hard to cook this for us." as Cassie says, "no! For all me and my brother know you must have poison it with something!" as Naruto looks at her with his eyes turning red.

"You know, I could easily kill your brother here, but I didn't could I could sense that he's all you got, so dont test me and It will won't end well for him" said Naruto, they took the offered meat and started to eat and they found out they liked it.

Naruto says "good" as he resumes eating his piece, then a lizard climbs on Naruto until it makes it way to Naruto's shoulder but then, It whispers in his ear what is to come. "It seems the hokage is trying to seal you away." said a voice of Samui but in a whispering tone, Naruto move his eyes and set his sight on the 'lizard'.

"Is that so?" said Naruto who also whipsterd like that the other two don't hear him and Samui talking,"yes, she had sent a pair of Priestess, a mother and a daughter in fact to seal you away but I don't know why since I couldn't hear all of them talk" said Samui.

"Well they will fail at the mission." said Naruto, as Samui says "but also what are you going to do with them?" as she turns to them as she still a lizard, "I will try work some deal with them or if that doesn't work, I will silence the boy and not by killing, no, I will turn him into a mute as well cut off his fingers" said Naruto.

They nod in understanding, as Naruto gets up and knocks both of them and makes a couple of clones and tells them what to do which is, takes both of them home as well the meat.

An hour later

As a group of 22 are making their way toward the forest with the Jounins and Anbu are on guard, The animals were fleeing because they know the king is near "So I hear you are looking for me." said the demon as they look around, Shion looks up and sees.

The Demon sitting on the tree like he was waiting for them as she says "it's up there!" , "everyone guard the the Priestess! And make sure it doesn't reach them!" said the captain of the group, Miroku and Shion began by doing hand signs that only know in at their country in order to form the seal as marking start appearing on the ground around them.

Naruto jumps of the tree and his wings appear with claw form 2.

And he just killing two of the five jounins by grabbing their heads and smack their heads together, hard as a splash of blood come out as well pieces of bone, skin, meat as well brain is seen by the last three Jounins and Anbu, and speaking of which.

5 of the Anbu stabbed the demon with their swords as the blades went 'through' his body which at the most important parts of the body like say, the heart, they think that they had killed the Demon. The swords break on the scales.

As they see the truth that they didn't go through him at all, the Demon tilts his head as he says "there's no metal in the world that could pierce my skin, what makes you think, yours will?" said Naruto as he spins with his claws held up and slices all 5 Anbu into pieces as it send off flying.

Meanwhile with Miroku and Shino, they are Nearly halfway done with the sealing jutsu as Miroku is thinking, _'It may not work he already has the wings and claws this may not work on him but I hope it does.'_ as Shion is thinking ' _it has to work! It has to! We can't let something like that thing roam around!_ ' as both mother and Daughter try to finished up the other half of the sealing Jutsu.

Naruto has his hands turn back to normal as he quickly makes hand signs at rate that's beyond maximum speed as he makes the last sign and says "Yang style: Light of Death!" then he snaps his hands together and a light appeared between as he moves his hand away each other with a ball of light is shown.

Beams of light shoot out and hit the rest of them killing them. Leaving holes where they hearts were at, with that, Naruto walks over to the Priestess, without knowing that the sealing Jutsu is finished as they feel relief and look toward him.

"IT IS TIME YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" yelled both as they yelled out the name of the sealing jutsu, "SEALING ART! CHAINS OF GOLDEN LIGHT!" as the marking on the ground start glowing blight gold with golden chains bursting out of the seal marks and chains onto Naruto.

When the chains latch onto Naruto and drag him into the seal he is struggling. When he reaches the seal he is sucked into it. The sealing was complete and the priests turned to leave but they hear pounding they turn back to see that the pounding is coming from the seal and it starts to crack.

"N-no that can't be! It's one of our most strongest sealing jutsu!" said Miroku as she couldn't believe it and Shion says "w we need to do someth-" 

Then the seal Finally broke as they see Naruto's claw come out of the seal as he gets himself out and like that he was free once more, as he looks toward them as he says while his eyes glowing red, "whatever you had planned to do, it failed miserable" said as he dashed toward them.

And the next thing both Miroku and Shion saw nothing but darkness.

Meanwhile, the Tower of the Forest of Death

Ino sees team 7 as she was about use the restroom as a fight is going on, she notice that, they not in a good shape as she sees her ex friend Sakura has bandages around her neck, her former crush Sasuke who is being carried by Sai as he still passed out, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" as she expected Sakura to say something but she didn't as Sai says "Ino, we faced the demon, and that demon did things as in, he greatly hurt Sasuke but I truly believed Sakura got the worst of it" said Sai.

"W-what do you mean? What happened to Sakura!" said Ino as she being very 'scared', "Ino-san, The Demon has taken away her voice, Sakura can never talk again" said Sai, Ino is shocked by this that means the demon can remove voices as well as killing and the demon has ended Sakura's career.

What's more, team 7 are here to recovered and head out since they can't take part of the next part of the exam since they couldn't get anything from the Demon of the Forest.

' _T-this demon m-might be something to avoid, t-the only reason we never faced it because we were sticking to hiding to gain info of what we can, I'm so glad that monster didn't see us when that demon was fighting against the huge group of genins'_ said Ino in her thoughts as she goes what she needs to do and heads back.

In the fighting area

Samui is fighting against A guy wearing what it seems like a cat PJ with mark up on his face, his name is Kankuro as he is a Genin of the Suna, and how his team passed, thanks to his teammate who could make a eye made out of sand, but enough of that, he's using Puppets to fight against Samui as they are in fact the first Match of the preliminaries.

As everyone watching them fight, Kurenai says, "she's good, it's like she has the skills of a Jounin" as Asuma a follow Jounin and nothing else adds in, "indeed, maybe she was held back?" as Might Guy nodded his head until they hear.

Kankuro was kicked in the balls so hard he will not have his normal voice he will be speaking with a soprano voice for some time.

And every guy in the area are holding their own balls as they too feel the pain themselves, Kakuro falls down as the ref said with a cough "winner *coughs* Samui of Kumo" as Samui goes back toward her teammates.

WIth Tsunade at the entrance hall

Tsunade is waiting for the return of the two priestess after sealing away the demon like that the nightmare that haunts Konoha could be finally over.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!"follow by a sound of blades carving on the wall and it's coming from outside, "no no no no no!" was all Tsunade said as she runs outside, and once she's outside, she sees something moving fast as it going toward the Forests.

When Tsunade gets outside she turns around and she looks and there was something carved into the wall that said "THEY FAILED!"

Tsunade falls on her knees as she knows that the nightmare continues on as she wonders of how it even end it or could it end?

Couple of hours later

At Naruto's home

Miroku is waking by the sound of something, she opens up her eyes and rise up from the bed and the first thing she see is.

Lemon Starts

What she sees shocks her. She sees the demon fucking her daughter as Shion is yelling out as she being fucked in the cowgirl position "YES! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK! DON'T STOP UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE!" as her massive Double G breasts bouncing and her huge ass is jiggling for each time it hits against Naruto's.

But what shocks the mother the most is her daughter's stomach is swollen to the point she that she looks 4 to 5 months pregnant.

"S-Shion! No! Why are you giving in to the demon!" said Miroku who was about to get off the bed but however for some reason, she couldn't move all.

Then she someone laughs as Morrigan appeared behind Miroku as she says, "oh? I guess you don't really know your daughter that well then, then again, being a priestess must build up a lot of sexual desire" said Marrigan as Naruto cums inside of Shion with her screaming out.

"YES! FILL ME UP MORE!" as Naruto gets up and kisses her deeply, They break apart and shion turns to her mother and says "join us mother you will not regret it." as Naruto gets her into the doggy position and starts thrusting into her pusy once again, And Shion is screaming loudly again.

"See my point there? So why don't you give in? Your daughter did or maybe you need some convincing?" said Morrigan.

Then both of them feels hands on they breasts which Morrigan moans and Miroku "n-no! I-I w-will n-not j-join y-you." as there two more of Naruto as the one of them gets behind Miroku is removing her clothes.

As Miroku says as she tries fight him off, "n-no! I beg you to stop this! J-just let me and Shion g-" before she could finished, The clone rips aparts of her clothing and allowing her Double H breasts to bounce freely.

Naruto's clone gropes her breasts and say "Hell no think of this as your punishment for trying to seal me away. So you and your daughter become my mates." as Miroku hears Shion screaming so loud as she cums as well sees Naruto the real one, bites onto her shoulder as a mark taking form on her shoulder.

And before Miroku tell out her daughter's name, the clone of Naruto kisses her deeply while groping her breasts.

As for Morrigan, well she's already sucking the 2nd clone's cock while she's staring at him with the look that says 'are you liking my blowjob?" as she bobbing her head faster and faster.

Before Miroku knows it, she's being carry toward the real Naruto and Shion and she's in front of Shion who is resting a bit as Miroku says, "S-Shion! Don't worry I will get us ou-" she was by Shion who kisses her mother with tongue acting and this shocks Miroku greatly.

"See your daughter doesn't want to go now and you will join me, I don't know where you two come from, but it doesn't mean that your land isn't under my protection." said Naruto's clone as Naruto the real one grabs Shion thus breaking off the kiss as he is about to fuck her ass.

And what's more the clone that has Miroku, he's about to have his way with her and Miroku tries to fight against his hold.

5 hours later

Naruto and his two clones are thrusting into they own holes and the they are Shion, Miroku and Morrigan are screaming so loud with their loving having Naruto's cock in their pussy or ass.

Lemon Planus here (resumes in chapter 6)

—

 **D:well this is new, what do you think Blaze?**

 **P:Interesting.**

 **D:and not only that, plan of sealing away Naruto failed! And naruto had meet the 3rd!**

 **P:No duh this will be fun**

 **D:and now Shion and her mother Miroku are in as well finding out what kind of demon Naruto really is!**

 **P:I LEFT YOU ALL BLOODY CLUES AND YET NO ONE FIGURED IT OUT! READ MORE MYTHOLOGY!**

 **D:*i look at Blaze* do you mean me or the readers? Cause there are some might have figured it out, i don't know for sure since I haven't read all the comments.**

 **P: Some readers.**

 **D:alright then, now then what's going to happen next time? Who's to say after all this we going to work on a shoot one story or something, so until you readers will have to wait, Blaze signs us off! I'm going to play some pokemon! *I bring out my handheld and starts playing the pokemon game***

 **P: No you aren't the one shot. *I take the game away***

 **D:...*i get a dark aura on me***

 **P:Dude I like pokemon and I promise you will get it back *As I saved the game and turned it off to save power***

 **D:i barely at the intro…..sigh leave a review, favourite if you are new and no flames! As they no longer allowed!**

 **P:Ok. Later everyone. *I hand the system back to you***

 **D:*take it and I Blaze you and he fall onto a dragon* let's go, we heading back to the Empire. *the dragon takes us there***

 **P*starts to choke you***

 **D:*not bother by it as I play my pokemon game***

—


	6. Chapter 6

**—**

 ***we come through the gateway after leaving An of the first story***

 **D:alright where are we? *looks around and see that we at the forest of death with blood and claw marks on the trees* oh we at Naruto's demon way Au!**

 **P** :Yup **. So where did we leave off?**

 **D:well shion and her mother tried to seal away Naruto but failed and become his newest mates of his harem oh and the chunin exam still going on.**

 **P** :well **they were not alone there was Morrigan also.**

 **D:that's right! Oh and also Morrigan is from Darkstalkers! And you do the disclaimer, i'm going to get something for us to eat *heads off to found food***

 **P:We own nothing except the ocs.**

 ***than Blaze sees me getting attacked by huge tigers***

 **P:UGH FUCK *I attack the tigers***

 **—**

 **Naruto's Demon Way**

 **Chapter 6**

At the tower, central of the Forest of Death

As the Chunin Exam ended with Tsunade giving a speech of telling every genin that passed the 2nd part of the exam before the 3rd part starts.

And this speech long a while until a hour later with Tsunade telling all the genins luck and heads back toward to the Hokage's Tower and hopefully if the sealing the Demon Dragon away had work.

As she walking as Shizune says "Tsunade, did you think it went well?" as Tsunade looks at her and says "Maybe but the Demon is still running around we can't say for sure until we head back to my office."

Meanwhile at Naruto's Home at the Forest of Death

Naruto is standing look at his three new mates who look 13 months pregnant with mate marks on their shoulders as Samui comes in and sexily walks to Naruto with her hips swaying ass and breasts bouncing, "can I have my turn~~" asks Samui as she gets close to Naruto as Naruto grabs her ass which she moans then gets pulled in closer as he says "sadly no, I have to go for a bit, because I want to check around the village for something" says Naruto with Samui looks a bit sad then Naruto says "but when I come back, I will fuck you and the others hard just you girls like it" as he kisses Samui lightly with Samui Kisses back.

And once he breaks the kiss and put on his clothes then heads out while putting on his hood, giving Samui's ass a smack which makes her purr.

Then he heads out.

Later at the village

Naruto is jumping onto the building to the building as he looking around as he sees many villagers as well ninjas which most of them are not Konoha ninjas, He sees some great women who he will add later.

But he notice that they have weapons and other things as they heading toward the Hokage tower but he lets it go as he goes over to the Uchiha clan District.

Then Hokage's tower

Tsunade slam her fist into her desk, she is not very happy yes they have some info on the demon but not much, because Miroku and Shion along with the guards that were assigned to protect them, haven't come back at all and she fears the worst.

"What are we going to do?" says Shizune as she very scared as Tsunade says "I don't know, or what to do know but Lucky I had sent letters to hunters to come" as she hoping there hunters are coming in today.

The doors open and two women come in.

First one is a J cup bounty hunter with a butt that rivals Tsunade's, she is Artemis a huntress who has green hair, and she politically neutral to Konoha for years, and Tsunade knows her very well and the same goes Shizune with both say "Artemis!"

The other is Second one is a J cup blonde with a heart shaped butt that when walking seductively can make Tsunade, Shion, Sayuri, Shion's mother and other females that haven't fallen for any guys to blush, drool, eyes and mouth wide open, gulping, or all the above along with them wanting to eat her butt out and seriously consider being her bed warmer. She is a woman pleaser from Key Village that spies and seduces to get her information. She doesn't bang men due to her pride and fools them with genjutsu when it comes time. Her long hair color is ruby red. This is Venus.

"And I'm guessing you are Venus, thank you two for coming" says Tsunade, "could you two take a seat" Tsunade talk again with Artemis and Venus do so as Artemis says.

"It's nice to see you again Tsunade" with Artemis smiles, "It is an honor to meet you honey." Said Venus as Tsunade says "likewise, now then i have a job for you two" as she both ladies have a serious face as it time to work.

As Tsunade tells them what's going on and what they are going to hunt for and kill, and they nod in understanding but Artemis asks about her little friend/student Naruto as she met years ago.

"Say Tsunade, do you know where one Naruto Uzumaki live? It's been moons since I seen that little blonde boy" said Artemis, as Venus is confused about it, as Tsunade was about to speak. The Third comes in and sees Artemis and says. "Well if it isn't Artemis! It's been so long my dear." Said Sarutobi as Artemis turns to him and says "me too! And it's good to see you still around! And also do you happen to know where Naruto is?", as Sarutobi looks away as he deciding if he should say anything about what happen in the but then.

"Artemis, there something you don't know, Naruto is, Naruto is dead" says Tsunade as Artemis "WHAT WHO KILLED HIM?! WHEN I FIND THE PERSON WHO KILLED HIM I WILL RIP OFF THEIR ARMS AND LEGS THEN PUT THEIR BODY ON A PIKE!" then Tsunade says "we don't know who killed him but we believe it was a work of a demon but not any kin-" before Tsunade can finish Artemis marchs out the room to hunt down the demon.

Tsunade says "Artemis wait!" as Venus also leaves as she says "well I'm off! To hunt down the demon! But I want my payment to be double!" then leaves the room, Tsunade just rubs her head. "What was that about?"

Time skip Night time

Naruto is with Mikoto in her room telling her what the snake sannin tried to do to her son and to keep a eye on things for anything.

And then leaps into the air and lets his wings out, and flies into the night sky, as he fly over Konoha but not too high as he looks below to see anything, Shizune is walking alone.

And Naruto lands on the roof of a building as he then sees Shizune starts running because she's being chased after by a a few of ninjas from different village. They hear a roar and Shizune knows what that is but she took a wrong turn and is in an alleyway with a dead end with the drunk shinobi not caring and corner her. Then they hear claws against the walls of the alleyway.

As Shizune sees a hooded figure with claws with dark light like it's energy arm with light scales as there two claws pierce though two of them as the one of them say, "burn in hell!" as he throws a kunai toward him but the hooded Figure catch it with his palm.

Naruto crushed the kunai then he moved so fast he cut off the throwers head.

And ganged on the last of them but he cuts them down in a sec, until none of them stands as he looks toward Shizune with his eyes growing red, and moves toward her.

And Shizune moves away from him as she says "n-no! S-stay back!" but then she trips over, Naruto grabs her before she hits her head and asks "Are you ok?" but he sees that she had fainted, so he knows that he can't leave her here, he takes her with him before one notice the smell of blood.

Later at Naruto's home

Shizune wakes up because she hears something then she found herself on a bed, She sees the door open that leads into the hallway, and realizes that she's at a house or something she isn't for sure, the house looks like it was well cared for but she never seem this house before then she hears the sound before so she follows it as she makes her way down.

She reaches the room where the noise was coming from she opens the door a little and someone is fucking two women.

Lemon starts

"YOUR WAY TOO BIG! B-BUT I WANT MORE! PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY MORE!" yelled Anko who's on top of someone and Shizune sees other one who is on fours with her ass being fucked, "OH YES MY MATE FUCK MY ASS PLEASE PLAY WITH MY BREASTS AS WELL BOTH ARE YOURS!"Yelled Samui who is loving this greatly with her eyes rolling upward.

And Shizune gasps as she watching this, The demon is fucking them and she doesn't understand why as she hears both Samui and Anko yelling out 'CUMMING!', and Shizune thinking that she needs leave now before. The door opens up and Naruto is standing there.

Shizune is shock upon as she takes a look at him as she sees that he's blond with well built body, She is so shocked that Naruto pulled her into the room.

Shizune gets thrown onto the bed, and then she asks "w-what are you doing! W-who are you!", Naruto kisses her then breaks the Kiss "I am going to be your mate." as she finally gets it and Naruto takes off her clothes, and once her clothes are gone, as she has bandages on her chest with dark blue panites, Naruto pulls of the bandages and her double H cup breasts bounce free and Naruto grabs them and sucks on her right nipple.

Shizune moans as she tries to fight it but however, Naruto starts fingering her pussy which makes her moans louder while blushing badly, and finally she's looking at his cock as it still hard after fucking two girls.

"What's the matter?" says Naruto and Shizune says "t-the p-problem i-is b-because your t-the d-demon!" as she moaning as she tries to fight away, and Naruto then grabs her breast which she moans loudly, then lets go as he grabs her legs and spread them with Shizune realizing of what going to happen next and is scared.

"N-no! D-don't! Y-you will b-break m-me i-in half!" says Shizune, then she starts moaning loud as she feels Naruto's cock rubbing against her pussy, "oh really? Why is that?" says the Demon, As he is ready to thrust and Shizune says "n-no! N-not like t-this! I-I w-won't be a bride, to a demon like you" as Naruto says to that, "well you will be my mate meaning in your human thoughts, marriage, now and forever!" as he thrusts his cock into her pussy, making shizune scream with milk squirts out of her breasts which Naruto is Surprised about this, Naruto is looking at shizune for an answer, "m-my m-milk!" says Shizune as Naruto smirks as he starts drinking it by sucking onto her breasts while thrusting into her pussy rough and hard as Shizune is going crazy as she screaming the top of her lungs.

As the screamed is heard, both Anko and Samui woke up from they sex coma as both sees Naruto fucking Shizune, they watch this going on for a bit until Naruto stops sucking Shizune's nipple with milk still coming out as Naruto says "how about you two have some fun with each other?" as he thrusting his cock into Shizune's pussy more with her screaming louder.

And before then, "good cause I want suck on those breasts!" says Anko who then pounced onto Samui by Surprise, but Samui got over that and flipped anko over onto her back "You may suck but remember this I am in charge now suck." commands Samui with her placing her breasts over Anko with Anko smirks as she says "ohhh the commanding type! I love it!" as she starts sucking on Samui's breasts/nipple.

Naruto smirks as he glad to see them getting along as he looks upon Shizune who is screaming louder with more milk coming out her breasts/nipples as Naruto gets a idea, and he starts with it by sucking onto both of them as his mouth gets filled up as with Shizune going very crazy by this. Naruto keeps thrusting as shizune is losing her mind.

While this is going on Samui know has a strap on fucking Anko while suck her breasts and Anko is moaning loudly as she liking this very much.

Naruto keeps sucking Shizune's nipple and as he thinking of what Samui doing to Anko, 'It seems that Anko likes to be dominated.' as Naruto kisses Shizune while filling her mouth with her own milk, making her moan from drinking her own milk.

Shizune swallows. Then screams more as Naruto keeps fucking her, as his cock going in deeper and deeper as it reaching for her womb.

Three hours later

Anko now has the strap on and is laying down with Samui on top, "come on! Do it more! Fuck my pussy more Slut!" says Samui as she is moaning with Anko doing all the work with Anko's "ohhh how I love being told what to do! More please Mistress more commands please!" as both of them keep going.

While Shizune is being fuck both in her pussy and ass as she screaming as it fills with lust as she yells out as two Naruto fucking her with one holding her legs "YOU HAVE MADE MY PUSSY AND ASS YOURS PLEASE MARK ME PLEASE!" as Naruto, the real one smirks as he says "as you wish!" as he and his clone unleash their loads of cum inside of her with Shizune cumming as well and Naruto bites onto her shoulder.

Lemon Over/Time skip, the next day at noon

Forest of Death

Naruto is on the trees of the Forest of Death as he smells two scents that don't belong in the forest, but for some reason, one of them smells very familiar to him but he doesn't know or remember why as he thinks about it 'Why does this person's scent seem so familiar?' as he goes follow it.

With Artemis

Artemis went though 24 hours of setting up traps and many more as she remembering back of first meeting Naruto when he was a little boy.

Flashback years ago

A Forest outside near Konoha

A younger Artemis who is hunting around the forest as she keeping a eye on a prey since she doesn't just hunt people, she also hunts animals, as she moving around carefully to be sure that she doesn't make a noise.

What she was not expecting was to see a child who looked like crap so she lowers her weapon and goes up to him to see if he's alright.

As the child is a little boy as he had a bad day as he looks a bit angry as he sitting down, She comes up next to him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous for a kid at your age" says Artemis as she place her hand on him, "Why would you care?" asks the boy, as Artemis says back, "well aren't you rude, I'm just trying to friendly, come on, I bet your mother is worried sick."

"Yeah friendly like the last person before they hit me for no reason. As for mother I don't have one nor a father." said the boy, "o-oh! S-sorry about that little guy, I didn't know and I won't hit you, after all I don't hurt kids" says Artemis as she notice The boy giving her a look of reading her.

"I have heard that one before I am not falling for that one again. This village besides a few have treated me like shit for no damn reason." Said the boy as he got up to walk away.

But Artemis gets in front which doing do makes her breasts bounce a bit as she says to him "hold on a minute! Look here, I will show that I don't mean any harm!"

"PROVE IT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Said the boy with his eyes showing he wants to believe her but he can't without proof.

Then he sees her throw him a Kauni and it's not the normal kind of Kauni, it has a cave edge and the color of it is dark green, "that there, once belonged to my teacher! And I'm giving it to you to show I mean no harm to you in anyway or anyhow" says Artemis, the boy saw that she was very serious and he picked it up.

"D-don't you t-think i-it's b-bit too far?" says the boy, as Artemis "well I have my reasons, now then my name is Artemis, and what's yours name blonde?" says Artemis as the boy says "i-it's Naruto."

Over the years Artemis taught Naruto everything she knows, from hiding to hunting and skinning and traps and so on, until one day.

"So you really leaving?" says Naruto who is 11 years ago with Artemis as both of them at the forest with Artemis says "yes I am, after all I do hunting for a living and I don't know when I'll come back" says Artemis.

And Naruto says "well by the time you come back! I will be a super awesome ninja!" as he does a pose as a hero would do as Artemis says "really? Well I better come back as soon as I can, and I bet you would become very handsome as well after all you are cute Naruto" as she stops packing for a bit as she goes over to him and pinch his right cheek lightly.

And once she lets go with Naruto rubbing his right cheek with a blush as she finished up and heads off but not before she say this, "oh before I go, Remember what I always say Naruto, Sometimes Hunting is a game, it can be fun" as she smiles and Naruto smiles back.

Flashback over

Artemis is crying saying to herself "I should have come back sooner" as she blaming herself for leaving Naruto by himself and maybe he would be alive.

But she wipes away her tears as she goes back of what she's doing, Then she hears some next to her and they asks in a voice that is a little familiar "Are you ok?" as she turns to see a hooded figure that it covers his face completely.

"Yeah, just remembering something of long ago and also what brings you here" she unseals a bow and arrows out of nowhere and she as it aim at him "demon of the forest!" as she has a angry look on her.

"Oh so you were hired to kill me have I killed any innocent but you seem very familiar to me really. Why is that?" says the hood figure as Artemis "must be from my bingo info and as for the innocent you killed? It was someone very important!" as she fires an Arrow as it set on fire but they bounce of the hooded figure as he shakes his head.

"I have told people time and time again that will not work and who was the innocent that I killed?" Asked the hooded demon.

And Artemis doesn't answer as she let loose more arrows by firing 5 of them at once which all 5 turn into 50 because it split into that many arrows as the hooded demon sighs as he lets the arrows hit him as each of them bounce off of his body.

Then his hands turn into his new version of his claws that he gain last night, as he walks toward her but however upon one of his steps, his feet step onto something which is a trap and the trap is a huge log tired to hit him but the log broke when it hit the demon and he gives her a look that says 'really?'

But then he sees 3 arrows covered in lighting, They don't work but one was about to hit his hood but he nicely dodge it.

And Artemis says "as Much I hate to say it, but this getting very fun, I guess it's use the heavy artillery" as she pulls a arrow which unleashing some kind of powerfully chakra, and says "As I said to Naruto Sometimes hunting is a game It can be fun." as she fires it toward him as the hooded demon felt something forms within his mind, like a memory comes back him. He remembers who she is and as this happens the arrow removes his hood showing his face to the world.

And upon looking at his, Artemis loses the grip of her bow with her eyes widen open, The face she sees Is her supposedly dead student Naruto.

As she says with a broken tone voice "N-naruto? Y-you're a-alive?" and Naruto looks at her who then somehow in front of her like a instinct as he says "your Artemis right?" as he lays in and very close to her face.

And then out of nowhere, he kisses her deeply which Artemis is shock upon this, as Naruto's claws turn back to normal hands and Artemis lets go of her bow, then next thing she knows, Naruto takes off her top and allowing her breasts to touch as she says "w-wait! N-naruto w-what a-are you doin-" she couldn't finished as Naruto takes out his clothes and shows his cock toward her.

And only that, Naruto's eyes glow and somehow all of Artemis trap actives on their own or that their gotten disable, as he says "we are going to mate Artemis" with his cock near her face as she thinking 'i-it's huge!' as she blushing badly.

Lemon starts

Naruto grabs Artemis's breasts and Artemis moans upon this as Naruto removes all of her clothes thus she's completely naked.

And Naruto starts sucking onto her breasts with her moans loudly, "w-wait N-Naruto, l-let t-tal-" Naruto cuts her off by kissing her.

"No time I am in need of a new mate" says Naruto as he twists her nipples which are her weak spot as she moaning very loud while blushing badly, "n not m my n nipples N Naruto!" as she going crazy as Naruto keeps twisting them as sher pussy is getting wetter and wetter.

Naruto stops as he get her on her lay on her back on the glass as he starts rubbing her pussy and she moans even louder than before, and Naruto resumes sucking onto her breasts while fingering her more, as she moans more as she going crazy with lust as it building up.

5 minutes later

Naruto is on Artemis as he placing his cock between her breasts, as Artemis has Naruto's cock up close and personal as she thinking 'i-it's w-way t-too big! I-it's b-bigger than any man's I have ever seen!' Naruto is ready to thrust into between her breasts, as Naruto feels how soft and big her breasts are as he starts thrusting between with Artemis moans.

"I-it's so h-hot a-and hard!" says Artemis as she blushing badly as she feels it as the tip part is hitting against her cheek lightly, "Your breasts are so soft." says Naruto as the few thrusts he makes and with the softness of her breasts makes Naruto unleash his load of cum and sprays it on her face thus covering her.

10 minutes later

Naruto has Artemis on her knees while holding her arms as she says with her face covered in cum "p-please s-stop this Naruto! This isn't you!" said Artemis.

"I am sorry Artemis but think about this there are demons round that you can hunt if you become my mate." says Naruto as he has his cock rubbing against her pussy with her saying "e-even so! W-why a-OH GOD! I-IT'S TOO HUGE!" as she feels Naruto's cock inside of her pussy as it spreading her greatly, "DAMN YOUR REALLY TIGHT!" says Naruto with Artemis shaking her head as her inner walls getting tighter onto her student's cock as she slowly losing it badly.

"P-PLEASE D-DON'T F-FUCK ME! I-IF Y-YOU DO I-I WILL LOSE MY MIND AND BECOME YOURS!AND ONLY YOURS" yells Artemis, Naruto shouts back "THAT IS WHAT I WANT YOU TO BE MINE AND MINE ALONE NEVER TO THINK OF ANOTHER MAN EVER AGAIN!" as he starts thrusting into her pussy like a raging bleeding bull with Artemis starts screaming up in high heaven with her juice coating Naruto's cock, allowing him to go deeper into her pussy.

Time skip one hour

After a fucking for a hour as well cumming into Artemis's pussy about couple times, now Naruto has Artemis in doggystyle with him lying on her in order to groping her breasts as she yelling out words which are "YES! FUCK YOUR BUSTY TEACHER MORE! FUCK ME YOU DEMONIC STUDENT OF MINE!" as it now clear that she's Naruto's now as she is giving him a look that she wanted a kiss from him which Naruto did as both of them kissing each in intense heat, 'I will birth his children as much he wants! But for now don't stop~~ keep fucking me until you fuck into a coma with a fuck silly face on me! Said the thoughts of Artemis as she kissing Naruto back.

Naruto keeps thrusting and groping her happy that his teacher is now his mate as he thrusting into her more and more as both of them will keep this going more than Naruto breaks off the kiss and lets go of her breasts as he makes a clone with clothes on.

"Go check if there's anyone else here, and if it's a female, well you know what to do" says Naruto as he lift up Artemis by grabbing her legs with her screaming even louder than before.

The clone nods as he heads off, after awhile of looking around, he sees the other hunter at the waterfall of the forest and what's more she's barely taking off her civilian clothes because she's going to put on her hunter outfit.

The clone comes up behind her and grope her breasts with her bra on, and Venus moans in surprise as she turns to see, "w-who are you! W-what are you doing!" says Venus as the clone of Naruto says "simple, I'm the one you are hired to hunt down but that's going to change because, your going to become my mate" with a smirk on him as he twists her nipples while groping her breasts more, as Venus moans then he takes her away.

The clone Brought venus to where Naruto and Artemis are which the two are still going it like animals in heat and Venus sees this as she is blushing badly while unknowing that she's leaking out juice of her pussy while lightly rubbing her legs together.

As Artemus yells out "YOUR SO AMAZINGLY GOOD NARUTO! PLEASE FUCK YOUR TEACHER'S PUSSY! GET YOUR TEACHER PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" as it completely clear that she's addicted to Naruto.

Venus doesn't know what to do but then she feels hands on her body as she looks around her and sees more copies of Naruto as each of them are playing with her body with her saying "W-Why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?" as she moans loudly as she feels her pussy being rubbed with her pantle on as one of the clones say "well it's the best way to withhold my bloodlust and the need of killing" as one of them removes her bra and panites.

And two of Naruto's clones starts licking her pussy and ass with her moaning like crazy with a blush as the other one is groping her breasts, "n-no! P-please d-don't! I-i was s-saving m-myself!" says Venus.

"Yeah for me." said one of the clones as the clones licking her holes deeper which making her moans louder than before as she going crazy, 't-this c-can't b-be h-happening!' but then, the clones starts licking her holes as their stand up with their cocks aiming for her pussy and ass as Venus knows of what going to happen next with her blushing in fear and nervous.

"W-wait! D-don't! I-i'm a virgin! B-both o-of my holes! D-don't do this! Please!" says Venus as the clone in front of her lift up her left leg and shows how flexible she is, and the clones thrust into her holes making her scream with all her might as blood flows out of her pussy as she has tears on her eyes as she yells out "Y-YOU SO HUGE! T-THIS CAN'T BE!M-MY F-FIRST I IN A G-GANGBANG!" as the clones thrusted into her in syc with her screaming louder and louder.

"N-NARUTO! I LOVE HAVING YOUR FAT COCK IN ME! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME MORE!" yelled Artemis as she has her back is against a tree with Naruto thrusting into her as she holding onto him while Naruto is sucking on both of her breasts.

Venus is screaming even louder she now being carried as she being thrusted by two of Naruto's clone as she losing her mind by the sec with her breasts bouncing like as the clone says "damn! For a virgin! Your very tight!" as Venus replies "BECAUSE I NEVER HAD ANY MALE LOVERS ONLY FEMALES I NEVER REALLY LIKED MEN!" as she screaming louder as she losing it more but then she hears.

"Oh? I guess in that case" says other clones as all of them turn into a female version of himself as Venus sees so many girls with massive Double H breasts as their say "this better for you?~" as each of them have cocks ready to fuck her more, With Naruto enjoying his teacher more and more glad he made her his women.

5 hours later

Naruto takes out his cock from Artemis's pussy as she passed out as he turns see.

"YES! FUCK ME MORE YOU GIRLS AND BOYS! FUCK MORE"yelled Venus as she being fuck by both versions of Naruto, with a female of him fucking her pussy and the male fucking her ass as Venus is giving handjobs to two mothers on her sides as he thinking 'mmm I must have turn her into ummm what Morrigan called them? Bisexual? I believe, no matter' as he lifts up Artemis as he bites onto her shoulder which a mark forms on her shoulder, then he turns to one of his clones and says "I'm taking her home, and you do the same with you guys done with her" and he's see his clone nods, Naruto goes get the clothes of his and Artemis's and leaves.

Lemon Over/A day later

Naruto is in the village once again and on the rooftops but he's not alone as Hitomi come up behind as she says "I heard you have been busy lately, and also can I ask you something, what do you know of Kumo? Well beside from the girls you had mated with of course" as she looking at Naruto.

And Naruto looks at her, "can't say, I have no memory of this Kumo place or could remember any of it, why do you think?" sayd Naruto as Hitomi, "no reason, and also I also heard you come across the 3rd Hokage" says.

And before he could answer, he stops and gets up as he bring out his claws as a group of Root Anbu show themselves to them with weapons in hand.

One slash in the wind, one of them was killed on the spot as Naruto says "because you saw Hitomi with me,that is something I can't allow it" as he walks up to them with his claws ready to kill.

Meanwhile inside of the Tower at the Forest of Death

Tsunade now stands in front of genins that are advancing into the round of the Chunin Exams as their names are writing down.

Like in Match one, Is Hinata Hyuuga against Neji Hyuuga

Hinata pays no mind as she has something else in mind, and the one called Neji looks toward her with hatred behind his eyes as he is Hinata's cousin while thinking that it's fate for this to happen.

For Match two, It's Ino Yamanaka vs Inuzki Inuzuka

Ino is thinking why is she facing dog girl while Inuzki is thinking 'I bet Naruto breaks her with one thrust into her pussy'

The third match is Samui vs Temari

This Samui is in fact a clone of the real Samui as the real one is at Naruto's home, and like Hinata, she too pays no mind as she thinking about 'I have to poof myself away to let the real me know.'

As for the fourth match, a guy named Gaara as he facing other one who's name Rock Lee.

Gaara sense something and he doesn't know why as the one called Lee has his eyes in flames as he couldn't wait to fight and give it his all. Plus Gaara also senses someone owns this territory and will kill him if he steps out of line, that Scares Gaara.

As for the following matches are Karui vs Shino, Karui had beaten that guy who seem to be lazy and his name was Shikamaru she couldn't understand why he was a ninja begin with but in the end it was a piece of cake for her, One swift kick to the balls and he was done.

And then there's a match between Mabui and Tenten, Mabui knows this Tenten is a weapon user, she knows how to beat her when she face.

And finally the last match is Sasuke who shouldn't be in this vs oddly who ever wins the match between Gaara and Lee.

Everyone knows that someone had pull some strings for Sasuke to be in the finals, that Tsunade knows for sure as she says "now the you all ranch this far, but however you have a month to prepare, and use this time to come up new moves as everyone here knows what you could do, now all you are dismissed!" as all of the genins nods and walks away.

And once they are gone from sight, Tsunade sighs heavily as she sets down as she rubbing her head as the jounins come up to her and start asking her questions.

"Why was Sasuke allowed in the finals he and his team did not find anything to help us with the demon?" says one of the Jounins as Tsunade "that happen because I was too busy trying seal away the Demon and someone use that chance to get Sasuke in finals, sigh I have too much in my place" says as she angry about this.

The jounins start talking about what should they do since things are getting out hand with the demon then they all heard the roar of the demon and they are not happy about it but a dead body comes through the ceiling with the claws of the demon all over their dead bodies.

"Damn it not again! Just what does this make? I lost cou- wait? There's a note on it" says the Jounin as he the closing to the pile of dead bodies,he sees what the note says 'keep your corrupt and fake Anbu from Danzo on a very tight leash or else or they will die." He sees a list of all those who are corrupt and those who wanted Naruto died and evidence of those who want to use him a weapon.

The Jounin gives it to Tsunade as she says "this might just become more mysterious, just what all this leads to?"

"The demon." Said someone behind them and they saw the third hokage "sensei?! What do you mean?" said Tsunade, as The third says "what I'm about to tell you, is something isn't easy for me to say, as it pains me but I must do what is right."

Meanwhile at Naruto's old Apartment

Naruto breaks through the door as he walks inside as he thinking 'I used to live here right?" as he sees piles of very old trash that hasn't been thrown out for years as well empty ramen cups, one bed, as well dirty old clothes as it bright orange as books and soon on.

He makes his way around as he tries to remembers of this place but their memories ain't there, nothing at all but one, he remembers one thing.

As he stops at a wall with a poster with the words of 'Ramen!' on it as he tear it off as it turns out there's a hidden small door, In the wall Naruto opens the door and he sees the knife that Artemis gave him.

"I guess this one of these times to say this, 'right where I left you'" says Naruto he grabs it and walks out of the room without looking back, but he stops a bit as he felt something, as he turns his head to his right and he sees it.

A old dusty stuffed fox toy, "wait I remember you" says Naruto as he goes over to it. He sees a young version of himself holding fox while he is keep getting hit and stopping kids from stealing it. Then a baby version of him when he slept holding it.

"You have been waiting for my return huh Kitsune? Come on, I can't leave you here" says Naruto as he picks up the stuffed fox as he walks out with it.

 **—**

 **P:DONE!**

 **D:indeed! Now then** i'm **still mad about what your little brother did!**

 **P** :UGH **I GET IT HE IS CLEANING UP AFTER THE DRAGONS AND WOLVES PLUS HE IS IN THE ARENA!**

 **D:*blaze sees me putting on my arena gear* good cause he's facing me next.**

 **P:Dude he would chew you up and spit you out unless I was in the arena with you. *I am armored up***

 **D:i was going to ask you if you want to join! So before we go kick blaze's brother's ass, what do you guys think of the chapter? Leave a review, favorited if you are new, and flames are no longer welcome! Lets go blaze! *i go in the arena***

 **P:Uh gateway. *I open the gateway to the arena***

 **D:oh right sorry *walks in the gateway as blaze follow in***

 ***The gateway closes***

 **—**


	7. Chapter 7

—

 ***the Gateway opens and blaze comes out Dragging Dealt who has not recovered from what happened***

 **D:could you l-let me g-go p-please? *still missing my arm as I being drag by blaze* and also welcome back to Naruto's Demon way!**

 **P:NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU GO! *My light claws come out and hold tighter weakening you***

 ***and I'm somehow gone even though I was weakened by blaze's light claws***

 **P:You will still weaken no matter what.**

 ***and you can't found me as i'm nowhere in sight, expect for a note that shadow wolf pup has in her mouth as she looks up at Blaze***

 **P:DO THE REST AS PUNISHMENT! *After reading the note***

 ***blaze doesn't hear Dealt at all***

 **Dealt's Note:I have to head home to get myself a new arm, I will be back as soon as I can.**

 **P.s last time, Naruto had gotten himself new mates as well getting back a old friend of his, so what's going to happen? Let's found out!**

 **P.s.s me and Blaze don't own anything except for the Ocs oh and Blaze could you feed little Shado?**

 **P:YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD YOU STUPID GAME! *I shouted while the pup is eating***

—

 **Naruto's Demon Way**

 **Chapter 7**

The empty streets of Konoha

Naruto is walking back home as he looking toward his old stuff fox moments after he found it at that old apartment as he says "Man the memories that you bring back, but just pieces of good times" as he keep walking until.

"Naruto-kun!" says a voice from Behind Naruto as he sees Hana and Hinata coming up to him as both come up to Naruto as they stopping in front of him and trying catch their breath.

"What is wrong" Naruto asks, "Hinata you go first" says Hana who breathing hard as Hinata finally get her breathing under control as she says "Naruto-kun, you should be carefully cause I found a army outskirts of Konoha with my Byakugan during my train for the Exam finals" and Hana gets by adding in "yeah! She's not wrong, me and my mother smell them with the mixer of snakes and sand in the air" says Hana.

Naruto thinking about it, "what are they planning?" says Naruto, as he tells Hinata and Hana to head back home for as he also heads back.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

Tsunade's office

Tsunade looks at her Sensei as she says "well? Who is it Sensei?" says Tsunade as the 3rd says who was thinking, "I'm sorry Tsunade but I need some time to be sure of who I had seen wasn't some trick by my mind or a Genjutsu cast by the Demon itself" says Hiruzen.

Then Tsunade "but who do you see?" asks as she needs to know as Hiruzen, "someone I know that is all, until I know for sure, I will inform you Tsunade" says as he heads out.

"Very well but be careful." says Tsunade as she sees her sensei nods and closes the door.

As Tsunade says "just don't anything foolish you old man" as everyone else in the room nods as one of says "but why did he stop himself before he could tell us who the Demon is?", as Kakashi says "cause as he said, the Demon could have use a genjutsu to hide his true face to The 3rd and let him see someone that would trick his mind, yes I know he is a Kage but lets not forget, he is getting older and his sharpe senses ain't what their used to"

With everyone kina agreed on that, Tsunade starts forming up plans for what's to come, hopefully, getting many less killed.

Later, at the Forest of Death

Hiruzen founds himself back in the Forest of Death but this time, in his battle gear as he moving his way toward the Forest, When he heard the flapping of wings.

"So you've come back old man" says a voice coming from above the 3rd Hokage as he looks up to see Naruto with his hood on, "because I have questions and you're the one with answers, now answer me truly, are you and truly are Naruto Uzumaki! The boy who I seem as a grandson and who many had thought that died along with Iruka nearly a decade ago! And if your not, why would you use his face you demonic murder!"

"You should have blamed the other one who was there white haired male I believe to remember that he cut off my arms and I gave up my humanity to survive from losing tons of blood" says Naruto as Hiruzen says "and why should I take your word for it? Why should I believed of what you had said?"

Then Naruto takes off his hood as he says "if you believe that I'm just using a Genjutsu then go ahead, dispel it, and there you will found your proof about me old man", The third starts to try and dispel the genjutsu but nothing is happening.

Upon that, he looks toward Naruto as he made a face that he couldn't believe that this right here is truly is Naruto, the one who has been killing, "so you are Naruto, then tell me! Why couldn't you come to me on that night! We couldn't have talk an-"

"And what? Have everyone kill me!? I guess you had forget! I had killed Iruka-sensei! There was no way everyone but a few would forget me for what I had done!" Naruto says with his claws come out, "there claws has his blood! Blood that I could never remove no matter how hard I tried to forget!" his eyes grow more red.

The scales start to appear along with his claws, "I would have covered it up Naruto! Made a fake story that Mizuki had killed Iruka and you had woken a new bloodline! Something! I could have helped you if you just come to me! Then with everyone who cared about you thinking that you had died!" says the 3rd, as Naruto says "I don't have memories who I was! My memories are broken! I could remember a small handful of people!, Plus the bloodlust is to much fo you to control along with me needing to mate!" says Naruto.

And right there, the 3rd went quite as he looks down, "just as I thought, now leave and fair warning, you should keep a eye out for snakes and sands" says Naruto as he vanishes in the shadows, And the third might know what that means as he says "Once the exams are over! We have to talk about this Naruto! And found a way to help you!" says Hiruzen as he waits for a replose but he gets nothing but wind blowing.

"I Help you and get you back as you were before, even if it's the last thing I do" says the 3rd as he walks away, as Naruto didn't leave as he stands behind a tree as he says "Whatever you say you old fool" and heads home for the night.

A month later

The chunin exam finals have arrived and the leaf was ready for an invasion upon being told by the 3rd Hokage.

The streets are full many people from Konoha or other villages, as each of them heads toward the Stadium before the fights begin.

And on top of one of the buildings, Naruto is looking down with his hood as he trying sense new blood to kill but he's trying keep himself in control as he says "t-there t-too m-many n-new p-people, I-I have to keep it together" A clone of Samui appears and once she sees of what going on with as Naruto is struggling to keep in control as his claws are nearly out.

"Naruto! What's going on! Are you okay?" says Samui's clone as she come up to him with worry on her face as Naruto answers "t-this is my first sensing this many people in one piece" Samui kisses him on the lips.

And this helps him as his claws going back to normal as Naruto says "t-that helps Samui, now then, tell me of what going on?" as he doesn't know of what going on so far, as Samui informs who's fighting who, as Naruto says "oh Hinata is going to fight her ummm cousin was it?" as he confused.

"Yes and the boy goes on and on about fate this and fate that It's annoying, and it seems that Uchiha is in the next fight against Gaara of the sand" says Samui's clone as she next to Naruto as she tells him the rest.

"I see, well it's good thing I was able to help you girls to train then" says Naruto, Samui nods and she knows about the invasion, "so what's your plan Naruto?" the clone of Samui askes, "just wait and see, and also I been smelling a familiar scent but it also smells different at the same time too" says Naruto, Samui nods she knows Naruto plans to leave Konoha and travel around and will take One mate and only one to "Kidnap" that one.

"But what about of what you told us? Of the 3rd helping you?, me and the others thinking that you should hear him out Naruto, after all he's kinda like a grandfather to you" says Samui as she remembers hearing that from Hinata.

"I don't know if I could trust him or not, and I'm not sure about the memories of him yet" says Naruto as he looks up the sky, "well just think about it, okay? Anyway I have to go, I think the fights are about to start" says Samui who kisses Naruto on the cheek as she says "wish us luck" then poofs away.

Naruto looks toward the sky and Asks himself. "Can I really trust him?" then he sighs as he gets up and heads over to the stadium to see the fights.

10 minutes later

At the Konoha Stadium

Kage booth

Tsunade is sitting on the middle chair of three as she waits for the other kages to arrive which it didn't long as A big man with large muscle with a white coat and a hat hanging on his back, as he is the 4th Raikage A, and he's sits down on the right side.

"Well a good turn out but there is one brat down there who does not belong." says the Raikage and Tsunade looks at him as she says "you mean the Uchiha? Well I'm shock as you are on that, somehow the Council pull something to get him the next part even though he didn't earn it at all" as she looks piss.

"Well they're too cocky, and the only reason that happen because your demon problem am I right?" says Raikage, "oh you have no idea, we've been trying get this thing out of the village for the longest of time since it start killing people" says Tsunade who's rubbing her head about this.

"So what kind of demon is it?" says other voice as both Tsunade and A see the Kazekage walking up to them with his robe on as well his hat and white veil as both see only his eyes.

"One of the most powerful demon one that legends say can beat Kyuubi and mythical Juubi, the demon Dragon, if you must know" says Tsunade as the Kazekage sits upon his.

"I see, I guess that's why You have to change the part of having our genins to gather on what they could" says Kazekage who just looking down and notice.

"Well, I heard that the Uchiha should be here but I don't see him" says the Kazekage again, and Tsunade sigh, "thats because his Sensei, Kakashi has this habit of being late when they need to" says.

"But if he does not show up for his match he forfeits and that's that" says Raikage A, "after all, no Ninja would be late no matter what it is!" A once again talks.

As their talking, little do their, above them, is Naruto with his hood as he listening on them as the three kage level don't notice them at all, as he listening to them talking, he looks down on the field as he sees Hinata and a guy named Neji who he guess is her cousin, stay behind as the others walking to the break room.

"Give up hinata-sama fate has named me the winner of this fight" says Neji as he gets into the Hyuuga taijutsu stands as he ready to beat down Hinata, brutally, as everyone could see it in his eyes.

As Hinata who doesn't say anything as she too goes in the same stand as him, as the ref looks both Hyuuas as he says "the first match is about to begin! We have two hyuugas as the first fight! Hinata and Neji! Now being you two" as he moves away from them as he see watches both of them.

With everyone watching without making a sound, as cousins are glaring at each other with veins forming around her eyes as the air becomes intense as Hinata says "Nii-san, I will tell this, back down or else I won't any mercy" as she has a flame in her eyes as Neji who seems failed to notice as he just laughs.

In the stands

Hitomi is watching with her two other daughters as the youngest a girl named Hanabi says "Hinata-neesan is going to lose" as she has no faith in Hinata but then Hitomi smacks the back of her head "that's what you get for thinking like that Hanabi" with her eyes closed as Hanabi holding her head with tears on her as she looks toward her mother "b-but it's true! She couldn't beat me in practice matches!" says Hanabi.

"Maybe because the elders and your father never tried to even train her in a different form of our style her element is water and not only, she always hold on you, Hanabi, cause in truth, Hinata is stronger than you, always have been and the reason why is because you are her little sister so get off your high horse Hanabi" says Hitomi as Akarui nods.

"That's right you little brat!" says Akarui as Hanabi drops her head in shame.

Back the right between the cousins, Neji right away dash toward Hinata as he aiming for her heart, Naruto from above as he thinking ' _well he's a dead man if I ever saw one'_ as he and everyone see that when Neji was about to hit Hinata's heart with a palm strike, but however, Hinata grabs his arm at light speed and well, She kicks him in the balls and it's not even chakra infused, as every guy cover their own balls but Naruto as everyone hears a scream of a little girl.

As Neji just falls down as he holding his balls and couldn't make any sound anymore as he's on the ground as the ref says while holding his balls "w-winner, Hinata Hyuga" ' _i feel sorry for that kid, he might not able to have any kids'_ as everyone kinda slapping scared like.

"You know they say fate is a very cruel mistress. It seems they were true." Said Hinata as she walks by Neji who ain't getting up as a couple of meics come to get him off the ground as she thinking ' _all of Naruto-kun's training paid off! I'm much stronger than I was before!'_

As in the stand, Hanabi has her eyes wide open as she says "I-I'm w-wrong b-but will Neji b-be a-alright?" as she little about worried about Neji as do the others with her, "Don't know." Said Akarui.

After that, the fights went and there was an idea skip which was made by the Kazekage to hold off that Fight was Sasuke vs Gaara.

"NO we are not Waiting Sasuke Uchiha has not arrived there for he is not allowed to fight nor will he advance in rank." Argued the Raikage and Tsunade agrees, "Raikage is right Kazekage" says Tsunade, "No We are not playing favorites if we do then we would be no better the damn stupid civilian council of konoha Sasuke uchiha forits!" says Raikage A as the Kazekage says "but many people come to see the Uchiha, so just let the boy fight at least, just don't give him the Rank of Chunin" as he looks upon the two.

"The answer is no I will not play favorites he is very arrogant he thinks that he Is god I will not bow to his whims and he should not even be in this part of the exams." Said Tsunade who signals to the ref the answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha forfeits Gaara wi-" before the Ref could finished, Kazekage stands up and grabs his hat and takes it off as both Tsunade and Raikage see.

Orochimaru who dress as the Kazekage with Tsunade says "Orochimaru! Wow that was a stupid surprise!" as the Shake sannin smile as he snaps his fingers as a great deal of white feathers appeared and putting but a few to sleep.

"While it was indeed and I would like to catch up Tsunade but I have a village to destro- " He was cut off as he gets hit by a massive bo staff to the face as Orochimaru was hit by the 3rd Hokage with his battle gear and helmet on and the Snake Sannin send flying toward the side as The 3rd stands on the edge of the booth.

As he says to them as he looks toward them "don't just there! Figh-how long have you been here?" says Hiruzen as he looks a bit up, both Tsunade and Raikage seem confused, so their turn and look up and they see.

The Demon of the Forest who's sitting above them with him swinging his left leg and wondering just how long was the Demon here?!, "I have been here the whole time trust me some interesting fights some Blah." says the Demon as Raikage talks to Tsunade, "this is the one that giving you guys such a hard time? He just some teen"

"Well this teen has killed many included that snake, Hey HOW IS HE EVEN ALIVE?!" says The Demon as he brings forth his claws and to make sure that the Snake stay deads for good but then, a burst of sand hits him.

"Your the one that Mother felt in the Forest! Good! With your blood mother will be satisfied!" yelled A boy with red hair and begs on his eyes as he has a gourd on his back as he had attack Naruto from the ground below.

Naruto is so pissed this upstart is trying to kill him in his territory he lets out a ground shaking ear piercing roar, "who do you think you are! I won't have some upstart raccoon on my territory all because his mama told him to!" as a flash of chakra destroys the sand on his body and charged toward the boy whom named is Gaara. Scales started to appear on him and his claws came out and his wings as well.

And like that, the whole village turn into a ground filled with Konoha and Kumo vs Oto and Suna, as the Demon of the Forest lands onto Gaara, hard.

As Hiruzen says "go do what you can! Orochimaru is mine!" and he jumps change Orochimaru who getting up after getting hit in the face.

As Tsunade looks around her as she looks toward the Demon then the enemy attacking her home, as she says "d-damn it! Every Konoha Ninja kill every the Oto ninja you see and disable Sun-" Sasuke appears with Kakashi as he has an arrogant smile but it fades as he see of what is going as well Kakashi.

"Well I guess we are kinda late to this Party" says Kakashi as Tsunade calls out to him "KAKASHI! GET THAT LATE ASS STUDENT OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED RIGHT NOW!" Gaara flies past Kakashi and Sasuke is about to go after him but he is grabbed by the head by the demon as he says "THAT UPSTART IS MINE STAY OUT OF MY WAY LITTLE FUCKER OR YOU WILL DIE AS WELL!" Then the demon throws him into the wall hard that he is stuck in the wall.

And the Demon about is to grab Kakashi but Kakashi holds his hands up as he says "I'm staying out of this fight have at it." as he sweats as he moves away from the Demon as Naruto goes after Gaara who is getting up.

On the Rooftop

The 3rd Hokage is facing Orochimaru as who just laughing, "I have to say, Sarutobi-sensei, I thought you were in retirement, but here you are" says Orochimaru as the 3rd says "I won't go into Full retirement until I right my wrongs! Starting with you Orochimaru!" as he battle ready as Orochimaru takes off the rope since itan't his after all.

"Oh? Are you going to take me down? Thats funny sensei, cause you couldn't before, what makes this so different?" says the Snake Sannin, "True but The demon is quite angry that you lived, and if that's true, how did you come back?" says the 3rd, as Orochimaru laughs once again, "I have my ways after all, I had learn many things since I left this trash of a village" says Orochimaru who smiles.

"And that what makes you too dangerous to live! Today, I will do what I should done when you become so obsessed with the idea of becoming immortal!" says the 3rd and like that the two began to fight.

The arena

The fighting is going strong but Temari is looking for Gaara and the demon of the forest as both of them keep going with blaze cutting though Gaara's sand as the sand launches at the Demon, as it grabs a hold on he demon's right arm and Gaara has his hand open as he says "sand burial!" and he closes his hand as the sand crushes onto the arm of the Demon with strong force.

The Demon looks at it as he says "oh how cute, you think that would crush my arm?" "Sand coffin!" It crushes the arm but to Gaara's shock the arm is not ven injured "Scales you idiot." as he easily breaks free from it, "now then, fight me for real you damn upstart raccoon!" says the Demon as his eyes glowing red.

As the Demon jumps toward Gaara with his left claw hand as he about to stab him.

Somewhere in the village

As every Konoha ninja and a few kumo fighting against Sound and Suna ninja as a massive snake with three heads breaks through the wall, But a giant toad landed on it as this Toad come back the sky as many ninjas turn to see a man with long hair name as his name is "Lord Jiraiya! Thank goodness you're here!" says one of them as the one called Jiraiya, "no problem! Now then, I have to make sure that snake doesn't do much harm to the vill-" just then an earth shaking roar cut him off.

Jiraiya turns where it come from, "I guess that thing is still here but no matter!" as he jumps onto the toad as it about to fight it.

With Tsunade and A

Both of them are taking down sand and sound ninjas from right to left as Raikage A says "I never thought this would happen Tsunade, you better make my genins to Chunins when this is all over with! Since their helping out right now" as he sees Samui and others taking on Sound and Sand ninjas.

"This is not time to talk abou-" Gaara lands near them and he does not look in good shape as he has cuts and newly claw marks on his body and ninjas are being sent flying but are not dying the demon is coming up as he throwing each of them as their now wroth his time right now.

It didn't take him long as the Demon about to ranch for Gaara but then, "no don't!" says a girl's voice as she gets between Naruto and Gaara as Gaara sees that it's his sister, Temari as she standing in front of the Demon of the Forest.

And he just stops as he says "mind telling me why are you in my way? And do try Give me a reason not to push you away and killing that upstart raccoon" as he looks at her.

As Temari says "because he's my brother! And it's my duty as his older sister to protect him!" The demon snorts and some flames come out of his nostrils. "Then tell me why does he smell like a raccoon th-"

At the rooftop

As both the 3rd and the snake Sannin breathing hard as look beaten but most the 3rd Hokage as Orochimaru shakes it off as he seems recovered his strength as he looks toward his old sensei, "oh don't tell the great 3rd Hokage is getting tried? It it because your old age is catching up to you? Just face it old man, your just passed your prime! There's no hope of you beating me! Not since" as he rips off the skin of his face as he sees his true face, a face that the old Hokage never seen before. The next thing he knows is that a sword was piercing his lung.

And the 3rd Hokage says while blood comes out of his mouth, "s so, you truly become a monster! Stealing bodies of others in order to keep yourself alive and keep going, that's how your escapes your fate when you first face the demon!" says the old man as more blood dripping from his mouth.

As Orochimaru says while laughing, "that is right Sarutobi-sensei and to be honest, I thought I was gone too but here I'm as you about to face death!" as he laughs even more as the 3rd somehow takes out the sword from his chest and throws it aside.

And the 3rd starts doing something, which are hand signs of a sealing, A Sealing jutsu made by the Late 4th Hokage, "in the case! I have nothing else to lose! Now face the sealing Jutsu that was able to seal away the Kyuubi itself! Reaper Death Seal!" as he slaps his hands as a ghostly figure appeared behind him, as it reach out to the 3rd's back and stabs through him as it takes out a body of chakra as it's hair holding it then uses his other hand to stabs through the body of chakra with marks on it.

As this going on, The 3rd Hokage, feels the pain from doing this as he runs toward Orochimaru and holds onto him tightly and letting him go anyway, "w-what are you doing! There is no point of you doing this Sarutobi-sensei! Your dead! You hear me dead!" says Orochimaru who starts panic right now.

"And that's why I'm going this, it's because that I'm dying but I'm taking you with me! To the belly of the SHINIGAMI!" says Hiruzen as the Shinigami's arm come out of the 3rd's stomach and grabs onto Orochimaru, or rather, his soul.

It pulls while it is pulling something is happening in the arena where naruto is done talking with Temari as he had made a deal with her which she will repay it later, as he senses something from the rooftops, so he goes to it.

Once he get up there, and he sees of going on, as he sees the 3rd about to seal away Orochimaru, at the cost of his life, "w-what's going on here! And what are you doing to the snake! He's my prey!" as he about to goes up to them as the 3rd says "Naruto! Stay right there! Please!" as he ordered Naruto to stay where he is.

Naruto does but something is happening in him, like a pulse in his head, as the 3rd says " Naruto, Looks like I won't help you after all, cause this is the end for me, for that I'm truly sorry, Please know that, even if you couldn't remember me, That I care for you as a grandson, and I was hoping that I would see you to become the Hokage of this village, the greatest Hokage of all time, but that won't be happening after all" as he pulling more of Orochimaru's soul from his body as he has half of him out with Orochimaru telling him to stop now.

As Naruto, feels something wet going down from his eyes as he realizes that he's crying as something finally ticks in his mind, which memoirs of the old kage overflows within his mind, Naruto finally remembers who he is, "n-no! Your old man hokage! You had looked after me when I was growing up without a mother and father!" After that Naruto then grabs his head and lets out an agonizing scream his bone structure was changing ten wings appeared out of his back.

As the 3rd Hokage looks at them with a sad smile on him as Orochimaru was able to pull back the half of his soul back with in his expect for his arms "it seem you finally remember me Naruto but i'm afraid" as everyone else come up to the rooftop as they witness Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of Konoha last moments, "this is goodbye" as he has the Shinigami uses it's free arm and brings out it's knife from its mouth and it cuts off the soul arms of Orochimaru which the Snake Sannin feels as he screams in pain as the 3rd says "seal!" as he seals the arms of Orochimaru as he says to him with life leaving his eyes.

"N-now, y-you won't able to u-use any jutsu f-for the rest….of… y you" as he finished saying that, he falls on his back with his eyes closing while looking toward Orochimaru but not as he is right now, rather, when he was young kid while he hears nothing from Orochimaru who just yelling toward his dead sensei as he telling him to give back his arms.

As this was going on, Naruto sees this, as he feels two things within, one is sadness, because he's sad that the person whom he had seen as a grandfather as the memories of him had just come back to him but it's too late now, Hiruzen Sarutobi is gone.

As the other thing he feels is, Pure Rage, uncontrolled pure rage, as Naruto crying, as he blocking sounds of everything expect for this pulse as it getting louder and louder as turn his eyes away from the 3rd's body and look upon Orochimaru. His eyes turn to slits as he hood come off as Tsunade sees his face but then the transformation begins Naruto is turning in to his true Demonic form while this is going on a very strong gust of wind hits everyone in the whole village as their hear a roar, a roar unlike any other.

As Tsunade realized of happening as she yells though the wind "it's to late! He's has gained his demon form now! The Demon Dragon has awoken!" as everyone sees The Demon, Naruto getting bigger and bigger as his body glowing this white light, three orbs of light come out of his body as two lands near Tsunade and Raikage feet as two of them taking shape of humans as the 3rd orb which the color of it is red, as it went further away.

As Tsunade sees that the orbs become a man and a woman, as she knows who their are, Minato as he wearing the same clothes from before when he died, and next to him is his wife Kushina as she wearing simple clothes of she wore like a housewife would wear as it hugging her perfect hourglass figure, her Double H breasts and why she's laying down, she's showing her plump ass.

And Tsunade needs to get them away from the Demon or as she now knows, Naruto, as Naruto's body starts glowing as his body can be seen as well how tall and he is, Naruto turns into what the picture in the book had shown, as he lightly growl and even it's light, it's loud as everyone could it.

As Naruto slowly turns his head to Orochimaru who is busy looking at his arms which turn purple and useless as he could no longer use jutsus anymore, and he just let out a roar.

ROAAAAARRRR!

While the growl was hard, no it's nothing compare toward the roar of this beast, as people in the whole Land of Fire could hear it as Orochimaru hears as he turns see of what he's facing. What he sees is a very pissed off dragon then he see the dragon blasts fire and he could not get away in time, as a massive jews sets on and bite him along with a piece of the building as the Demon Dragon of legend starts chewing like a meal.

As everyone but two are seeing this as their feel massive aura of power from his body, and they are scared then the dragon takes to the sky but the beast swoops down and "Kidnaps" Samui and a scared kurenai who is not a mate as well as Hana and Natsu hyuuga and flies away.

But before he flies away, Minato wakes up and sees Naruto, as he says "N-" but couldn't as he cuts up by Sasuke getting very near to the Demon Dragon with his sharingan on display as he says to Naruto, "sorry here! If the Sharingan could control the might of the Kyuubi! Then it will have no problem control! Now obey me! Obey the Greatness that is the Uchi-" He got cut off by getting hit by the tail of Naruto as he sends him flying and hits onto the mountain, hard.

And People hear a loud SNAP meaning Sasuke Uchiha has just broken his back. Naruto flies away while Minato tells it to comeback and they start yelling for the blood of Dragon but he fly away from there.

As Minato says in a tired voice "N-Naruto" then passed out since he's too weak to stay up, as Tsunade says "Minato! Minato are you okay!" as she checking him.

As she thinking how did this even happen, but one right for sure, she needs to hunt down that Dragon before it could reach its Apha mates in order to enter the realm of Kami.

But for now, she needs to check if there's anyone who injure or wrose, and of course have to heal the fool that is Sasuke Uchiha.

5 hours later, the sky

Naruto knows that he is close to land thats calling out to him, and he doesn't understand why and he looks up to see that Samui is riding on his head and he now knows That he has one alpha mate, he could feel it but the choice is up to her if she wants to be a demon.

As Samui yells out to since their high up after all, "Naruto-kun! How far are we going! Cause Me and the others are getting hungry!" as Naruto hears that as he looks below to found a spot to land and start eating.

Meanwhile at back Konoha, Hospital, Minato's room

As the now revived Fourth Hokage is resting in this room to recovered from well, whatever bring him back from the dead, then a group of roots enters the room without making a sound as their making sure the room is secure, and before long, a man, a elderly man, come in with a cane as he has bandages on the right eye as he says to one of the roots.

"Make sure no one comes in" says the man as he walks up to the sleeping Minato, as the Roof says "Yes sir Danzo-sama" as he and the others making sure no one comes in.

As the man known as Danzo walks up to Minato and stands near him, as he starts making one hand hand signs then gently places his hand on Minato's chest as a seal forms on Minato's chest as he says "now, you are my puppet, my tool to get The Demon and make it my tool" as he and the Roots leave the room like their come in.

As Minato has no idea that he no longer have a will of his own anymore, what will happen for days to come? Only time will found out.

Returning with Naruto and group

Naruto once again in the sky as the others but kurenai is still fighting to escape had eaten but Naruto didn't eat anything and return back to his human form, as Natsu uses her byakugan to look on ahead.

"Well Natsu? Were Naruto-kun taking us?" says Hana as she smells sea water in the air, "I have no clue at all but judging where we are, I say we somewhere in the Land of Water" says Natsu as she disable her Byakugan, as the others look at each other as Kurenai asks "where is he taking us?"

3 hours later at Konoha

Kushina's room

Kushina is waking up as her body feels unbelievably sore and heavy, as she realizes where she is and gets up as she yells out "NARUTO!" as a nurse who checking on her, "take it easy Miss Uzumaki, you just recovering from mmm I don't know what their would call this since it's a first in my and everyone's book" says the nurse.

"WHERE IS MY SON" Kushina yelled as she grabs the Nurse by her shirt as she says "w-who?" the nurse is confused about and before Kushina could yell again, Tsunade long with her daughter Sayuri behind her, "Kushina! Your up!" says Tsunade as she gets up to her, Kushina grabs tsunade's shirt and asks "WHERE'S MY BABY!?" as she clearly mad right now.

Tsunade sweat drops upon this as Sayuri is thinking ' _s-she makes mom's temper seem like a child's temperament'_ as she scared of Kushina as the red hair is asking though yelling where her son, Naruto is and won't let Tsunade answer at all.

Until Tsunade stops her, "Listen to me Kushina!, I don't know how you come back to life but I'm afraid that your son isn't here and right now is the most wanted in Konoha" says the 5th Hokage.

"OH NO HE IS FUCKING NOT TSUNADE SENJU FIX THIS OR I HAVE HANG YOUR ASS OVER MY MANTLE!" says the more pissed off Kushina, but then "he's not our son Kushina! That thing is a demon and a monster!" says the voice of Minato who's being carry by Kakashi who's helping him, as Kushina looks toward Minato in shock, "w-what are you saying Minato!" says Kushina as she thinking what her husband is thinking.

"I'm know what I'm thinking and it's the truth! Naruto needs to be killed or captured for what he has done to the village" says Minato, "YOU ARE NOT THE MINATO I KNOW! OUR SON WAS HUMAN THEN SOMETHING HAPPENED!" shouted kushina and and doesn't notice that Minato's eyes were soulless.

As the days to come, Kushina will soon see Minato as them an she no longer knew and loved.

Meanwhile at the Ruins of the whirlpool village

Naruto lands near the Ruins as the woman that come with him get off of him as Naruto starts glowing and getting smaller and smaller until he's human size again as well turning back looking like a human, Naruto has finished changing and his clothes are back then he pulls out a scroll and the house he has lived in appears.

And Kurenai starts freaking out as she been holding it in this whole time as she says "I been holding this since he kidnap me! Now TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Kurenai.

And Hana use this time to place her arm on Kurenai's shoulder as she starts explaining of what the deal and why Naruto had her Kidnap against her will as their walking away from the others.

As Naruto always leaves the other by themself as their trying figure what should they do next.

The next day

Naruto finally comes after leaving without saying anything as he walks inside as he gets ganged up by Natsu,Hana and Samui leaving only Kurenai the odd one as she knows why but just doesn't understand the reason.

As Naruto finally talks as well telling them they their here which all but one of the four woman understands as other things.

As the day went by, Kurenai hasn't say anything at all as she just staring toward Naruto as she knows that he's the Demon of the Forest, that until Night time.

Naruto is laying on his bed as he looking at his hand as he feels different then before, like he's way more stronger then before but however, he still haunted by the bloodlust but however it seems to be stable for the time being.

As he thinking ' _why am I here in this village full of ruins anyway?'_ but then he hears his door opening up, he gets up to see to Kurenai as she walking in and closing the door.

"Yes miss Yuhi? What can I do for you?" Naruto ask her as Kurenai answers, "tell me, why did you just grab me?" as Naruto looks her, "I don't know, I was bit blind in rage at the moment, and also did anything happen to me when I was first turn in my demon form?" says Naruto as he doesn't remember the rest of that moment.

As Kurenai answers him, "well for some reason, three orbs shoot out of you, two land in front of Lady Tsunade's feet and their turn into well The 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina, which I don't understand or get it, but their support to be dead or why were their inside of you", and when she said that, Naruto looks confused about it, "I see and what about the 3rd orb?"

"That's good guess as everyone's since it just went further away to who knows where" says Kurenai, Naruto nods then he feels something like a voice is calling out him but it's late and just head to bed for the night.

So he tells Kurenai to head to bed for the night but however, Kurenai doesn't leave as she undo her Jounin jacket (1) to show a bit of her Double F breasts toward Naruto as she says, "I-I know what you also do with them, a-as well how big your cock is s-so" she starts blushing "M-make me your mate as well" says Kurenai.

Naruto smiles as he says to her "then come here then" as Kurenai does so as she gets on the bed and lays next to him while blushing badly.

Naruto then grabs her breasts and starts to kiss her as Kurenai moans lightly as she kisses Naruto deeply with a blush on her face.

Lemon starts now

As the two making out deeply, as Naruto taking off her clothes while Kurenai's breasts bouncing when her top and bra come off then Naruto starts kissing her neck which making her moans loudly as she blushing even more.

"You know that your man is cheating on you so this is my way of taking you for myself" says Naruto with him resume kissing her neck as Kurenai says "w-what a-are you t-talking a-about! He and I a-aren't i-in a relationship!" as she moaning louder.

Naruto stops and says "Really cause hinata knows he is with other women." as Kurenai looks at him as she thinking that means Hinata knows about them dating in secret , "o-okay w-we tried for a while but it didn't w-work out f-for well and I was going to break it off a after the exams" says Kurenai.

"Well he is having fun behind your back then" says Naruto as Kurenai says "then it's good thing I was going break up with him but for now, I want you to fuck my virgin pussy right now!"

"With pleasure." stated Naruto as he pulls her closer and kissing her once again.

5 minutes later

As Naruto laying on his bed with Kurenai licking his cock which it has gotten new half a itch as it now 18.50 itch now as it gotten more thicker than before as Kurenai licking the sides like a ice cream as she fallen in love with Naruto's cock, ' _My god this such huge cock~~i can't help but imagine how it would break my pussy~~_ ' says Kurenai in her thought with her licking Naruto's cock more and more while her pussy is getting very wet.

"You are going to like what i am about to do you soon" says Naruto as he sees Kurenai keeps licking his cock even more.

2 minutes later

Kurenai now just sucking Naruto's cock like she's possessed as she bobbing her head like crazy as she could only take about nearly half of Naruto's cock in her mouth, Naruto has his hand on her head as Kurenai sucking his cock more and more, "come on now! I'm sure that mouth of yours could take more of" gets the rest of his cock into Kurenai which her eyes gets more wider in shock "my cock!" says Naruto as Kurenai now deep throating.

Naruto facefucking Kureani like crazy with her just taking with tears on her eyes, and she loving it very much, Naruto keeps going more and more until. Naruto cums right down her throat but however he's unleashing way more than he normally does, so much so that, it's overflowing as bit of it come out of her mouth, Naruto redraw as he coating Kurenai with the rest of his cum on her face as well hair.

Naruto lets out a sigh as Kurenai feels Naruto's cum on both inside and out as she licks some of it on her face as she loving the taste of it, "it's so thick yet so yummy~~~~" says Kurenai as she blushing badly, Naruto gets behind her and rubs her pussy with his cock.

Kurenai is blushing "p-please b-be gentl-" too late as Naruto couldn't wait as he slams into her pussy hard, and Kurenai just screams like she never had in her life as blood leaks out of her pussy as a bit of it covers Naruto's cock as he thrusting into her like a bea- no a demon in mating season.

Room Next to Naruto's

Natsu is hearing them going at it while she's laying in bed with nothing but her underwear as she blushing so bad as she getting, very horny as she hears "YOUR A BEAST! YOUR COCK IS GOING TO RIPPING ME IN HALF!" Kurenai's yelling.

Natsu's door opens and Samui comes in whom is completely naked and she's not alone because Hana is beside her as both make their way toward Natsu.

"I hope you two are ready to have fun with me now both of you are mine to have fun with." Said Samui who strutted up to the bed with her breasts and ass bouncing and the same goes for Hana as all three of them start doing a three way kiss while blushing badly.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto has now Kurenai on his lap as he thrusting into her fast and hard with her screaming to high heaven with her breasts bouncing more and more in front of Naruto's face, "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I COULD TAKE YOUR COCK IN ME NARUTO!"

"Oh this will be for awhile, cause you're mine for all night long!" says Naruto as he thrusted into Kurenai's pussy way more hard which her reaction is for her to scream even louder as she leg locks around Naruto as Naruto has his hand on her ass, her huge plump ass which he thinking it's nearly a match toward Hinata's as her ass cheeks jiggles in his hands.

Naruto decides to quiet her by kissing her deeply as he thrusting into her even more then before, as her breasts bouncing against his chest.

Back in Natsu's room

Hana is under Samui, licking her pussy deeply as she blushing badly and Natsu licking and fingering Samui's ass as Samui herself is moaning like crazy with a blush on her as she says "yes! Keep licking me you horny bitches! You know I think is where both of you belong under me!" Then Samui grabs Natsu and puts her in doggy style and just starts eating out of Natus with her moaning like crazy while blushing way more.

As Hana keeps licking Samui's pussy as all of them are enjoying this very much.

meanwhile in Naruto's room

Naruto just cums inside of Kurenai with him filling her up with tons and tons of cums inside of her womb and insides as Kurenai screams very loud as she yelling out "SO MUCH CUM! I-I MIGHT GET PREGNANT AFTER THIS!" but then Naruto redrews his cock from Kurenai's pussy.

And gets her inside doggystyle as he about to slam into her ass and Krueani says in shock "N-NO! N-not my ass please! Anything but my ass!" as her ass jiggles as Naruto says "that's what you get for having a teasing ass then Kurenai" Naruto slams into her ass making it jiggle as with the red eye woman screams way more then before as Naruto thrusting into her ass without any mercy of anything as he says of how much he loves her ass as it feels warm and tight on his cock and Kurenai just screams out of control with hearts slowly appearing.

Natsu's room

Samui has a strap on and is fucking Hana, hard like Naruto would have done with since Hana does like it rough after all, as hana moaning out "yes! Yes! Fuck me like Naruto-kun! Fuck me real hard Samui!" as Samui is slamming into Hana as Hana's ass jiggles upon each impact that was made as Natus also has a strap on as Samui looks at her while fucking Hana.

Samuel says to her "so which do you want? My pussy or Hana's ass?" as she rise Hana up and kisses her deeply as Natsu says "H-Hana's ass" while blushing badly, Then Samui beacons her over as she gets Hana to front herself as she spreads hana's ass check with Hana saying "please fuck me hard! Please!" as she shaking her ass.

Natsu comes up and is very nervous and shoves it into Hana's ass and Hana moans twice as hard.

Timeskip, 8 hours later

Naruto lets out a sigh as he looks toward a passed out Kurenai who is full of his cum inside of her stomach with a mate's mark on her shoulder with a face that she's happily Satisfacted along with fuck silly look on her as she's also cross eyed.

Naruto smiles as he about to get up but then, his door opens and behind it is, Samui and she struts into the room but that is not all she wearing nothing at all as her pussy is soaking wet as it dropping down as she says "naruto-kun~~ is it my turn now~~~" as she wants to be fuck by Naruto.

As naruto come up to her and holds her close, "how about we do it in the shower?" says Naruto as his eyes turn red as well looking like dragon's eyes.

—

 ***blaze and Shado are somewhere in the ruins as Blaze is waiting for dealt to return***

 **P:You know if naruto finds me i can led him to the fortune of uzu**

 **D:*I appeared behind blaze with a new arm* well i do have something for you in the next chapter.**

 **P:OH?**

 **D:yup, but i will tell you in secret though.**

 **P:Ok. Now *I change my voice to Kushina's* Next will Minato be free of danzo? Will Kushina found out? And what reason does the ruin village of Uzu have for him? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **D:*slaps* if i didn't know any better, i would have taken you as kushina! And also *freeze the time in this world***

 **P:*Changes to minato*Really I am that good.**

 **D:yes you do! Anyway let's go *opens a shadow gateway***

 **P:*Changes voice back* Ok. *Walks through***

 **D:*walks though but gets out of it to get Shado the shadow wolf pup* oh and the next is Empress Naruto's world! Laters *leaves, and closes the shadow gateway***

—


	8. Chapter 8

—

 ***The carrier is there and Blaze plus the crew is waiting for Dealt***

 **P:WHERE THE HELL IS HE!**

 **One of the crew:well he did say that he was going to the movies, sir.**

 **P:THAT WAS THREE HOURS AGO!**

 ***a gateway opens up near blaze and the crew as all of them see Dealt but there's something different about him and their can't place it***

 **P:OH boy something happened in the movie didn't it?**

 **D:*just walks passed Blaze and curls up in a corner and starts crying***

 **P:Oh boy something happened in the Avengers Infinity war. NO SPOILERS SORRY FANS I DID NOT SEE IT AT ALL! *Goes up to dealt and puts a hand on his shoulder* Dude everything ok?**

 **D:n no,i won't be the same, i-i *cries more***

 **P:OH great well We lost him I have no idea what we can do. But we need him to have his head in the game.**

 **Other of the crew:i don't know sir, i don't think it's going to happen anytime soon, cause he's seems really messed up.**

 **P:Yeah I know but. *Sighs* Get him to his room and tell him when he is ready to get out here I have to get ready for the story.**

 ***all of them nod and takes dealt to his room and hopefully he will get ready soon***

 **P:Well we own nothing at all but the ocs and idea of the story. *Worries for his friend but has to get ready for something***

—

 **Naruto's Demon Way:rewrite Version**

 **Chapter 8**

As it been days since Naruto and others had arrived at the ruins of which is the village of Uzushiogakure, as Naruto and Samui are in the shower of is house that he took from the forest of death and brought it with him. They are kissing very intently.

As Naruto is taking off Samui's clothes with Samui feeling Naruto's muscles which she has to say, she likes very much then moans loudly.

Lemon starts

Because Naruto's hands grabs her breasts as he licks her neck, Samui moans very loud while blushing more as she say "N-Naruto-kun!" as she moans as she feels Naruto licking her neck and groping her breasts then he gets his left hand off and place it on her pussy and starts rubbing it as the two made their way into the shower room.

And lucky for them, it's nicely intact with years of not being used, Naruto is now kissing Samui full on the lips now and one hand is on her ass and the other is on her breast as Samui gots one of her legs on Naruto's side as the two keep making until.

Naruto grabs her by her ass and lifts her up, with his cock in between her ass as he says to her "tell me, how badly do you want it my dear?" and waits for her answer.

"So bad Naruto baby! Fuck me until i can't walk straight with my holes sore to the core!" Samui yells lightly with Naruto say "good" then thrusted his cock into Samui's ass roughly, "OH GOD FUCK ME!" scream Samui as she feels Naruto's cock in her ass as it too big for her, "Y-YOUR COCK IS TOO HUGE MY ASS NARUTO!" yelled Samui as she tries to endure it as Naruto catch both of her nipples and suck on them as he thrusting his her fat huge ass wildly.

Stops sucking on her nipples, "Well I have plans for you Samui-hime I hope you want children." says Naruto as his eyes turn dragonic like as he fucks Samui's ass even more then before.

Two hours later

As the shower is running, Naruto has Samui's back against the wall with his cock thrusting deeply into her pussy with her hand on his head as she screaming like there's tomorrow.

Naruto loves the feeling of her breasts on his chest. "So tell me my busty Hime what do you want."

"I WANT TO BE BY YOUR SIDE FOR ALL ETERNITY! TO BE THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN! MAKE MY BELLY GROW BIG WITH OUR CHILDREN PLEASE!" yelled Samui and Naruto smiles as he gotten what he need as he says "good because" he brings out his fangs "your my first alpha Samui" and sinks his fangs on to her like before with Samui screams with a blush on her as she feels something changing her and her toes curl. They don't know that the mark on her left breast is glowing as it changing as well.

As the two keep going with their love making with Naruto keeps fucking her with his going deeper into her pussy as Samui screams fills the room for hours on end.

As Naruto cums inside of Samui's pussy and filling her womb with it as Samui screams so loud but Naruto keeps thrusting his cock with Samui screaming up high heaven.

Naruto now has Samui in doggy style with him laying on her as his hands on her breasts as handles and he is fondling them, Samui screams out "FUCK ME NARUTO BABY! FUCK ME REAL HARD PLEASE!" with her losing herself to the lust as the two creating it as themselves keep going.

LEMON OVER

8 hours later

Naruto is in bedroom with Samui with her stomach looking about 12 months with quintuplets, meaning Naruto fuck her real bad as Samui is lying next to him as Naruto wakes up as he senses that same feeling from before, so he gets but not before he gives Samui a kiss on the cheek, put on his clothes and leaves the room.

But what Naruto haven't notice that Samui is start glowing in this demoic light as it slowly wrapping itself onto her to form a cocoon.

As Hana along with Natsu walking with Natsu notice of what is going on with Samui, she walks in the room with Hana behind as Hana says "w-whats going on? What is this?" as she doesn't know if she should touch it or not.

As Natsu using her eyes to see inside of this demoic light cocoon, "i don't know but Samui is inside of it and I can't fully tell but I think she's going through a change" as she the changing of Samui's chakra as it is different turning colors in between.

Hana says "maybe Naruto knows after all he's a demon" as she believes that Naruto has the answers, like that the two went looking for him.

With Naruto somewhere in the ruins

Naruto is walking as he following that this feeling he has been getting as he thinks there a voice, as it guiding Naruto to where he needs to go as he hears of.

The voice is singing a song for the fallen warriors of Uzu.

" _Strong as the Mighty Whirlpools, with fury of great beasts of war, The strength to hold the line to keep their loved ones safe"_ say the singing voice as Naruto is following as he going deeper to the ruins as he hears the next set of lyrics of the voice sings.

" _Let their souls rest in peace allowing them to move on and be free, just like the waves of the sea"_ as the voice sings as Naruto founds himself In front of bank, a old broken bank as he sees.

A man in samurai armor in a meditative form like a sage. With a Nodachi laying next to him on his left side and a katana and Naginata on his right side. His face is covered by a demonic Kabuki mask and there are dead root anbu and thieves all around.

As Naruto hearing him singing which the lyrics are, " _as I will pray for their peace, until it is my time to join the fallen"_ as the man finishes the song as he rise his head slightly and looks upon Naruto as Naruto himself can't if this man is alive or not.

"So the young Uzumaki finally arrives. I have been waiting for you." Said the Samurai as Naruto looks at him with confused on his face, "just who are you? And why is there dead roots bodies?" say Naruto.

"My Name. It has been so long since I have used my name so just Call me Kage. These roots tired to steal from your family fortune" says Kage as Naruto "Family Fortune? I'm sorry what are you talking about Kage?" says as he is at a loss here.

"Your family the Uzumaki ruled these lands and had a very vast fortune. I failed to stop the destruction of your ancestral home I have been guarding the fortune and secrets" says Kage.

As Naruto says "so your just ghost then? Because you failed to protect the people that lived here?" as he Doesn't buy as he say "humans and their regrets shit"

"Child I am no ghost and I was allied to your clan. I am an ancient demon much like you." Said the man, as Naruto say "then prove it, show me your true form"

The man chuckles then turns into a multi winged and tailed elemental phoenix demon, Naruto says "well damn, but why a demon such you still doing here? The clan are gone, there's nothing bonding you here, so why stay here? Give me your answer and reason, you damn bird!"

The man changes back "THEY ARE NOT GONE YOUR STILL HERE! THE UZUMAKI WILL LIVE ON IN YOU AND THEIR ARE SOME STILL OUT THERE!" yell Kage as Naruto looks at him after being yelled at, "There still something behind your reason of why you're still here in this ruin of a village, is it regret? That you couldn't help and save the other members of the Uzumaki clan? Is it that deep that you couldn't forgive yourself that you decide to stay here, a place with nothing but a void of life!"

"My friends died yes BUT I WAS MAKING SURE THEIR SECRETS AND KNOWLEDGE NEVER FELL INTO THE WRONG HANDS" yelled Kage as Naruto "NO THAT'S JUST A EXCUSE! DEEP DOWN, YOU WISH YOU COULD HAVE LEFT YOUR SPOT AND HELPED AND SAVE LIVES AS MANY AS YOU CAN BUT YOU COULDN'T" yelled Naruto with his eyes turning demonic dragon like.

"I WAS TO DAMN FAR AWAY! NOW YOU MUST TAKE THE FORTUNE AND SECRETS PLUS THE KNOWLEDGE AND KEEP IT FROM EVERYONE"yells Kage.

Naruto sighs "fine" as he was about to walk past him but Kage stops Naruto.

"You have three tasks to do and the answer for you question is I knew there was nothing I could do but I protect this, so I can protect the legacy and their memories." said Kage as he using his weapon to stop Naruto in his tracks.

"Alright, what are the tasks old bird?" says Naruto

Kage just chuckles "Oh how I have missed the Uzumaki's way of showing respect. Your first task is to free the Ice maiden trapped in the land of eternal winter." says Kage as Naruto looks at him, "don't tell me it's a goddamn princess?" says Naruto.

"Nope the Ice maiden is someone who is able to use Ice abilities. But that land also must have the princess return to the throne. Her father was killed by her very power hungry and tyrant of an uncle. You must go to the land of Snow. The Ice Maiden is imprisoned by the tyrant" Said Kage as Naruto says "very well, anything else you old bird?"

"Yes the Ice maiden is the princess but she is the oldest and the youngest will return to their home and will rule side by side. And Don't worry about Samui she is fine she is just changing into a demon." said Kage.

"Wait, so there are two? The oldest and youngest? And they have powers, then why didn't the youngest use them and gain back her land and free her older sister?" Naruto question it.

"The youngest is mostly Human so she has no powers and the older one is more demon and has powers." says Kage with Naruto "wait, the older sister is a demon and the little is human? Doesn't that mean their father or mother is a demon?" as Kage answers that "the mother is a demon, the story behind the union of the two is behind mist of mystery."

Naruto sighs as he says "I will found out later, so where do I found the younger sister?", "She is an actress and you will know her when you see her. The people of snow country still love her and her sister even if they are half human" says Kage.

Naruto is thinking about actress, "so she does movies, any that I know of?"

"Mmmmm maybe this should Help her name is Yukie Fujikaze." Said Kage then he gives Naruto an old poster around the time before he become a demon as Kage points at the lead female actress, and Naruto just lost it "no way! She was my favorite actress when I was kid!" say Naruto.

Time skip

A few days later, Near the Land of Snow

Koyuki, aka the famous actress Yukie and the team has made land but she hopes her older sister is ok but she's more worry about the people that her manger had hired.

As she sees at team 10 lead by Asuma along with Kakashi and Sasuke as all six are on the other side of the small ship as their going of what their going to do in their mission as their wearing their winter gear.

"Alright Ino, I need you to to be the lookout in case of anything that would attacks us" says Asuma as he looking at Ino as she says "I will do my best!"

As Asume going give tasks for his students as Kakashi who is reading his book as he thinking of what happen since that day of the chunin exams with only 4 got rank of Chunin which were Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari and Yugito.

And of course, when that happen, he had to go through with Sasuke bashing of him not becoming a Chunin until Tsunade shut him up as she tells him that he shouldn't have been in the finals, there for, doesn't the right to earn the Chunin rank as Sai is just being Sai.

Everyone stops when they hear a very loud demonic Roar of a Dragon, as everyone looks up and sees, Naruto in his dragon form as he flying past them as he isn't batting an eye at them like they don't matter to him.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Shouts Kakashi as he sees Naruto flying over the land of snow as there still strong winds, making everything more fierce as Koyuki heard Kakashi and wonders about it.

"Doesn't matter! That cursed demon is out of hiding! This is our chance to take it down!" said Asume, as team 10 are afraid, "Then it has been Nice knowing you Asuma. That dragon killed a Sanin and NOTHING CAN HURT HIM EVEN IN HUMAN FORM!" shouted Kakashi as he doesn't notice that Sasuke is looking toward Naruto before the demonic dragon goes into the clouds as he thinking ' _I will control him and make his powers mine!'_ as Naruto does a nose dive as he heading to the ground.

Then Naruto lands not to far from them and the crew then changes back to Human form, as he looks around then starts walking as the cold and snow doesn't seem to bother him at all.

As everyone on the ship see this as a movie detector says "what the heck was that! I never seen anything like that in my life!" as he feels really inspired about this.

As Shikamaru come up "hey, what are you are thinking of doing, don't! That's a dragon, and a killer back home" says as he tries to reason with him.

But He is already chasing after Naruto once the ship hits Land, Naruto who is walking on the train tracks and the train is coming. Naruto winds up a punch and hits the Engine and puts a dent in it but It also stops the train dead in its tracks and damages the whole train.

Everyone is shocked to hell by seeing this as their are bodies flying in the air the quicky land in the snow and some are dead, but there is one guy who seems like a power hungry man as he says "what hell was that! Wha-" his head gets grab by the back of his head with a strong grip, And he sees the young man who punched the train holding him.

"W-what are you! Why are you doing this! I'm the Daimyo! I will see to it that you ar-" he stops when he hears Naruto starts laughing "oh that's funny, you a Daimyo? Oh cut the bullshit, you ain't no daimyo, after all, you're just a fake because you killed your brother all because you envy of him as well wanting power, to control and strike fear to those who are lesser than you" says as his eyes turn demonic dragon like, "But I am o **f a higher power."** Naruto then roars again, all on the man's face as his name is Doto.

" **Now, tell me false Daimyo, how do you lik-** " Naruto couldn't finish as he hears birds chirping but a thousand of them, as Naruto sighs " **so they ar** e here huh? I should have figured as such when I was looking for the little sister by scent" says Naruto as he boredly turns his head to his left and sees.

Sasuke is charging at Naruto then he is close to try and stab Naruto but the surprising thing is there is no blood. Sasuke hit Naruto's scales

"You never heard the legends of dragons have you? their scales are to strong and I mean stronger then any metal." says Naruto as he boredly looking at Sasuke who has his sharingan out "MORE THE REASON TO MAKE YOU SUBMIT TO ME! NOW I'M YOUR MASTER! ALONG WITH ALL OF YO-" Naruto blows smoke into Sasuke's face making Sasuke cough.

"Oh go blow it out your ass." Said Naruto then uses his tail and hits Sasuke across his face and send him flying as he went past everyone and lands in the icy cold waters.

"Now that's done with, let's go back me crushing your sku-"

"PLEASE I BEG I WILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LET ME LIVE!" Doto begs Naruto as he is in tears as Naruto says "oh say whatever you want, after all I can't be buy with, sure it would with other humans who money, woman and so on but I'm just gonna kill you righ-"

"WAIT HE KNOWS WHERE MY SISTER IS I WANT GRAYFIA BACK!" Shouted Koyuki

Naruto then remembers the task as he breathes in "right I forgot about that, so tell me where Grayfia, her sister, is and if you don't tell me, I will break your arm badly" says Naruto, as he waits for Doto give him what he needs to know, as Koyuki was about to come up to him but Kakashi stops "you can't trust him! He's a demon and h-"

"Do you wish to join your student in the sea?" Asks Naruto who is ready to send Kakashi into the sea as he walks to them while holding Doto with his hand.

Kakashi then remembers he must Save SASUKE and goes and does it but the question is how since it's icy cold. "If it's to find my Sister. Then yes" Said Koyuki as Naruto come up to her "so I take it your the little of two sisters of the late Daimyo?" as he takes a look at her.

' _Oh she is hot I might just take her and her sister'_ say Naruto in his thoughts as Koyuki "yes I'm, and why are you here?" ask, before Naruto give his reason, a fist with Chakra Blades hits Naruto's face which it didn't budge Naruto at all as he says "can I not be attack upon today? Cause this is getting really boring and dumb, you know you can't hurt me, so why try? Or is it your brain is too damaged with all your smoking?" says Naruto as he looks at Asuma with his fist still on Naruto.

"SHUT UP GIV-" Asuma was shut up by Smoke being blown by Naruto into his face with causing Asuma to cough out of control as Team 10 behind Naruto with Shikamaru using his shadow technique "Shadow possession complete." with his shadow connect to Naruto's

' _Really thinking that would work on me? This funny to see_ ' Naruto as he allows this to happen with Choji coming at him with a giant size first as he ready to punch Naruto with it as Ino is standing by to use her own family style jutsu.

As Choji's giant fist makes contact on Naruto as there a semi shockwave, as Choji is sweating in fear as he backs away and Ino use her "Mind Transmission Jutsu" and sends her mind into Naruto's as her body falls on the ground but her teammates catch her before that happens.

Naruto's mind

Ino arrives in Naruto's mind but it is a forest like the forest of death. And what's more she's doesn't have any clothes on which is odd to her, **"So my little prey has arrived, thinking she could control or gain something of me, thats really cute"** says the booming voice as Ino could hear all around her as she looking for him even she's very afraid.

"S-show yourself! I'm not scared of you!" says Ino as she tries act brave, **"Really all I see is a scared little girl like who I found in the forest of death with her teammates and I would just kill you right now but I have much better plans** " as Naruto say that, Ino feels hands all over her body from her Double F breasts to her phat ass, then she feels someone smack her ass.

" **You should never enter the mind of a demon ever."** Said the voice who then grabs her breasts and plays with her pussy as he tasting her body the max as Ino moaning as she yells out 'no' as it too much for her as she is being fingered with her breasts rubbing with other hands pinching and twisting her nipples.

Outside of Naruto's mind

As Ino gets back inside of her after a few secs as Shikamaru ask "Ino! Did you get anything out of him but Are your alright? What happened in there?" as he sees Ino holding herself as he thinking that she must have seen hell.

"I-I g-got n-nothing a-at a-all." Stuttered Ino as there is a blush on her face as she ain't saying anything else as both of her teammates don't notice the blush.

As Naruto just walking toward him with his shadow still connected to Shikamaru's with Shikamaru is shocked about that as he says "t-thats impossible! N-no you shouldn't able to move at all" as he sweating really bad.

As Naruto gets in front of him and his teammates, "then again, you never faced someone like me and also, I let you connect your shadow with mine as I could do this" without doing anything, a shadowy hand crawling over Shikamaru which is shocking Shikamaru even more, Even Sai is shocked that the Nara's element is used against him.

And Sai is thinkng ' _he is too strong, more to reason to get his blood, with it, Danzo will able to create a bloodline unlike any other'_ but what the idiot doesn't know is NOT even a needle can pierce his skin and scale but Sai will try as he draws out his short sword and slowly makes his way to Naruto who turns away from team 10 and goes back to Koyuki with Doto still in his hand.

"Now then, let's go get your sister but first let's get this asshole talking" says Naruto as he rise up Doto but.

Sai strikes but his sword breaks on impact as Naruto sighs "oh right I forget about you, hold on hot stuff" say Naruto with Koyuki blushing at that and Naruto brings out his tail then grabs Sai's neck by it, and brings Sai closer to himself as he says "time for you to sleep boy" and does a sleeper hold on Sai. Sai slowly falls asleep then Naruto drops him.

"Lets go, the more I stay here, the more someone will try something on me and I really don't want to kill anyone else but this jerk here" said Naruto as he holds up Doto.

But Naruto feels something on Kakashi sneaks over and takes it. It is Koyuki's necklace but he was quickly caught by Naruto's talk as he says "see what I mean?" as he holds up Kakashi with his tail, As Kakashi has a frozen Uchiha in his other hand, as Naruto says "so tell me one eye, why are you taking her necklace?" as his eyes turn dragonic like as he waits for Kakashi's answer, "To keep it away from her uncle I can't have him activating a weapon" Kakashi answered, as Naruto "then I just destroy it since I'm very sur-"

Kakashi cuts him off by saying "I know who your mother and father are! If you let me keep this, I will tell you everything you need to know about them" as he trying a deal with him, Naruto looks at him "and why should I care mr one eye? Please do try explain why should I care of two people that are gone when I was just a baby, many had told me all kind of stories, like how my father is a drunken asshole that knocked up my mother who might or might not be a whore as she just left me on the doors of the orphanage because she didn't want me or that both of them were some heroic ninjas that lay down their lives when Kyuubi attack Konoha, so many made up stories, so tell me what can you possibly know?" as his eyes are full of rage right now, "YOUR MOTHER DIED PROTECTING YOU FROM THE KYUUBI AND YOUR FATHER IS THE FOURTH AS HE THE ONE SEALED IT IN YOU!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes turn back their blue eyes as he looks at Kakashi "w-what" was all Naruto could say, "yes and when you transformed they came back to life, But something is wrong with Minato-sensei, he's not himself, it's like someone got into his head and change him to someone el-" as Naruto just laughs "Oh that's a good one, that's most definitely a new one, what's next? The First Hokage is my grandfather? Get real, your just making it up so that You get to keep that necklace like that you have something to use against me" says Naruto as he doesn't believe Kakashi's words.

As Naruto tighten up the hold with his talk as Kakashi says "l-look, I-I know you b-been so much, t-the looks o-of the villagers, t-the hatred behind t-their eyes, t-the lies, as well growing w-without a-any friends b-but I swear to Kami I'm tell-"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!" demand Naruto

"Did Inu or neko ever lie to you. No they cared hell we were heartbroken when we thought you were dead." said Kakashi as Naruto looks at him funny "who the hell are Inu and Neko? And why I should care?" as Kakashi "d-don't you remember them? How they would check yo-" but the tip of Naruto's tail covers his mouth, "no matter, your going with us one eye" and like that Naruto takes all three plus Sasuke as he still freezing.

Naruto transforms with Doto in his claw and Koyuki on his back and Kakashi and sasuke with his tail wrapped around them.

Doto tells Naruto where to go after being squeezed by Naruto's claw for not giving any info he needed, Naruto flies to the cave in the mountain as he says while looking at Doto " **your time on this world is almost up, tell what I need to do to free the older sister and if you do, I will make you become my snack** " in his dragon form as he looks down on Doto

"S-She i-is i-in t-there b-but t-there i-is a p-powerful i-ice w-wall." Stuttered Doto as he sees Naruto's fangs " **oh? Seems simple enough, I just need to break or burn but unless it's a justus that only you can disable it, am I right?"**

"It is the Black Ice wall Jutsu, and I AIN'T TELLING YOU! BLACK BLIZZARD DRAGONS!" yelled Doto as he fires a blizzard of black dragons and hits Naruto's head with it. But nothing happens but It just pissed Naruto off to all holy hell. Naruto cuts of Doto's arms.

" **You shouldn't have done that, your just signed your death wish** " as Naruto is about to rip off Doto's head, Koyuki comes up to him and says, "wait! He knows the hand signs of disable the ice wall!"

Naruto turns human and unleashes his black and white flames. To Koyuki's surprise it melted the Ice wall.

"He ain't doing it because i'm sure he was killing me then all of you to that" points the necklace, "to use whatever the hell it is, which I bet he mostly thinks it's a super weapon of some kind" said Naruto.

"DAMN RIGHT I WAS YOU STUPID LIZARD AND ONCE I FINALLY ABLE TO KILL YOU AND THE OTHERS, I WILL FINALLY HAVE THE WEAPON TO RULE OVER THE WOR-" he gets hit the face as Naruto says "there always some fool that wants take over the world, younger sister, tell me what's your late father like?" as he look at koyuki

"He was a kind man who was trying to bring spring to this frozen land." Said Koyuki as Naruto laughs a little as he looks at Doto "oh I have something tell you would very much regret" says Naruto as he goes over where the older sister is kept with Koyuki following as she asking him of what Naruto had said.

They see Grayfia chained up to the wall as she what seems to sleeping as Naruto is checking her out, ' _wow! The older sister is more hotter than her little sister! I mean look at their breasts! They must be J cup! And don't get me started with her ass'_ as he sees a silver haired woman as she wearing wet clothing of royalty as Koyuki come up to her sister by yelling out "Grayfia-neesan!" as she undo the chains and Naruto helps grayfia to the floor as she slowly waking up.

"W-where?" her sight is a bit blurry "where am I? Where's Tou-san?" as her sight is slowly coming back, but she's able to see Koyuki her little sister clearly "k-Koyuki? When did you get so big?" as Koyuki starts crying as she hugs her big sister.

"I am sorry to say but a lot of time has passed since you were imprisoned." Said Naruto, as Grayfia sees Naruto clearly now as she asks as she looks at koyuki "Koyuki, where Tou-san? Where is he!" as she wants answers.

As Koyuki just looks away as she crying more, "N-nee-san, Tou-san, Tou-san is dead, he has been for a long time by our uncle"

Grayfia just stares the ice forms as she shouts "WHAT?! TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!" as Naruto says "no problem" as he brings Doto in with his tail and throws him at Grayfia's feet.

"Oh by the way Doto The device turns winter into spring. Koyuki if you would please." said Naruto as he holds out his hand as Koyuki goes to Kakashi and ask for her necklace back as Doto says while bleeding since he is missing arm "Y-YOUR LYING! IT HAS TO BE A WEAPON! WHY WOULD MY FOOLISH BROTHER SPREAD SO MUCH OF HIS TIME BUILDING SOMETHING THAT'S SO MASSIVE!" yelled as he believes that Naruto is lying.

"Oh lets see from what the little sister told me, her father was kind and wanted bring spring to this land of forever lasting winter." Said Naruto as Koyuki puts the necklace into the slot and the machine turned on and it felt warmer, like Springtime Warmth as the snow and cold air going away.

As Doto sees this "BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND GRAYFIA RAN TO IT AFTER HER FATHER DIED!" as he realizes that all of his big plans had gone to waste, "I JUST KILLED MY BROTHER, TAKE HIS PLACE AS DAIMYO OVER FOR A OVERGROWN HEATER!"

"WELL NO DUH I LEAD YOU HERE SO MY LITTLE SISTER COULD ESCAPE WITH THE REAL NECKLACE" yelles Grayfia as she forming a ice spear and she's aiming for Doto, as she wants to kill Doto with it, "You took my life from me having my sister living on the run DIE!" a she inpalmed him with the ice spear and kills the bastard as his whole body turning into ice.

Couple days later

Grayfia and Koyuki have taken the thrones to rule together as they are waving to the free people as they are cheering for them as Naruto who is on the top one of the buildings as someone is appeared behind and Naruto knows who is it, "oh great, the brat found me again."

"There you are my pet" says Sasuke as he still trying control Naruto, "sorry but I have somewhere else to go" says Naruto as he falls off the building with Sasuke runs over it and see Naruto in his dragon form rise up and fly into the sky as he lets out a massive roar.

"You know little sister I think that Naruto is hot and will make the perfect husband" says Grayfia as she blushing with Koyuki says "but I saw him first!" as she has a little crush on Naruto as every child is looking at Naruto in his dragon form as their thinking it's so cool.

Sasuke tries to jump on him but Naruto swats him into the ground hard causing it to crater. Then Naruto takes off toward whirlpool.

As Grayfia notice a note on Koyuki's back and takes as Koyuki notice the same on Grayfia's back, as the two read it "Dear sexy Daimyos

When my business is done my mates and I will come and you two will join them.

Stay Sexy

Naruto

After reading the notes they both blush, badly.

Meanwhile back at Ruin Village

Kurenai, Hana and Natsu are worried about Samui as she been sleeping nearly the whole day since after she come out of the cocoon but they haven't check on her, and their had try look for Naruto but he's isn't around as Natsu says.

"Maybe we should check on her-" But she is cut by a voice that says from behind Natsu "Bring her to me I know what is happening to her." as they turn to see Naruto who had returned from who knows were, "We will take her to Kage he will know what is going on." says Naruto as he walks inside the room and picks up the sleeping Samui and takes her toward Kage.

Later, where Kage is

Kage is killing root when Naruto and his group comes to where he is. "So the old war hawk is still sending his pawns to take what does not belong to him." said Kage who kills the final root. "Ah young Uzumaki you have returned and a question for me.", as Naruto ask him while holding Samui, "yes, can you tell us of what's wrong with Samui-hime? Why hasn't she woken up yet?" as he looking at Kage with the other see Kage and wondering what is he, "Ah that is the problem. Her body is changing to fit her new demonic blood she is going through a change. Think about it like this You went through the same thing Young Uzumaki." say Kage

As Naruto says "but there was this voice of a man, telling me something, I can't remember what he said and My body right away become that of a demon" as he remembers that night when he was reborn as a demon.

"That what the voice of the last Demon dragon he was passing on the title to you." says Kage as Naruto ask "so there was one like me?" as he wonder who this Demon Dragon was before him as Kage say "He never fulfilled his role as the demon dragon because he was killed when he go his first mate."

"I see, so how long will it take for Samui to wake up?" says Naruto as there sparks of lighting around Samui's body, "About five days" says Kage.

Naruto nodding in understand, "what now?" Naruto ask, "Take her back then come back her young Uzumaki I have your second task." said Kage and Naruto does so with everyone else following him.

Then a few minutes, Naruto come back as he ask, "so what's the second task, old bird?" as he looking at the old warrior, "Your second task is to deal with a one eye old warhawk of leaf using his little roots to cause trouble for others." Said Kage who shows him where the base entrance is and a picture of the warhawk.

Naruto see the warhawk as he says "who is this?" then he noticed a huge army of roots, "He is their master, End him." said Kage as he points at Danzo as Naruto "where is he?" say as he needs to know the location of where this man is.

"Konoha The map will show you the entrance to his secret base you will have to fight a lot of roots." Said Kage as Naruto looks at him like he's insane, "no, I ain't going back there even if it's a task, I ain" he is cut off

SMACK

Naruto felt a very sharp pain. "Then you will be hunted by his roots where ever you go. He would use you and your mates at mindless soldiers." Said Kage as Naruto sighs as he holds his side of his face as he says "fine, but first answer me one thing, was there a Uzumaki, a female, to Konoha before the fall of this village" as he waits for his answer.

"LITTLE KUSHINA LIVES!" Said Kage in shock as Naruto looks at him "Little Kushina?" was all Naruto said, "Yeah that is what I used to call her. Now go you have mates in Konoha RIGHT." Said Kage as Naruto say "yes I do, do you want me get them out of there or something?" as he rise a blow.

"Only two Jasmine and her sister and Jade if you can Morrigan and Artemis with Aphrodite will follow the rest will make you seem like a god. The Demon Dragon have always kept the most darkest demons in line." Said Kage as Naruto says "i don't know cause to me most demons seem very annoying and there some I feel like I must eat them which I don't know why" as he isn't sure.

"Because with the Demon dragon even the Demon Phoenix can see the evil aura that they have that is why you feel like eating them." Said Kage, then Naruto ask this, "before I go, which ranks higher, dragons or phoenixes?" as he about to go.

"Actually both are Equal they have always stood by each other no matter what. They have been allies since the beginning but at rare and I do mean RARE times one or two have fought each other. But other then that they are the greatest allies to each other." Said Kage as Naruto says "if you say so old bird" as he leaves and heads off to Konoha, leaving Kage by himself.

As Naruto gets farther away Kage whispers "Of course a new Phoenix is being born I feel it."

" **Oh a new Phoenix? That's rare, since don't you guys just reborn through ashes?"** say a voice.

"No we are harder to kill but yes a new one is being born and It is his first alpha mate." Said Kage.

As the voice say " **and that reminds me, how much longer until your time of rebirth? Since all you seem quite old Kage.** "

"Not to long now I have enough to do this but unlike the bird form we are born into a new child." Said Kage

" **I see, but I think it's sooner cause your arm seems a bit shaky** " say the voice as Kage's arm is shaking at un-normal rate.

"I have enough time for the final trial and to teach the newborn phoenix abit before my time." Said Kage as he heals his arm to stop shaking.

" **If you say so, but don't push yourself too much, after all healing Justus could do so much, until it can no longer heal you"** say the voice as the vanished, leaving Kage by himself once again.

"I know but I want to see this through to the end." Said Kage as he sits and awaits for Naruto to return.

Couple days later

at Night time, Konoha, Hyuuga compound

As Hitomi walks outside to enjoy the view of a full moon or would have, as a few demons appeared from the shadow and make their way to her as they are deciding what to do to her.

They tried to take her to rape her but they got hit by powerful flames of black and white, burning all of them to death, Hitomi says "welcome back Naruto" as she hears Naruto above her as he sits on the roof and says "can you gather the others as I can't stay for long" as Hitomi says "right away, until, my two daughters will keep you company until I got others, Hinata! Akarui! Naruto is back!"

They hear footsteps running as both Hinata and Akarui showed up, Hitomi told them that Naruto is on the roof and both Hyuga sisters got on the roof and holdin onto Naruto's side as he talks about where he has been as Hitomi goes and gets the others.

Five minutes later

As all of Naruto's mates arrived as Naruto tells him this, "Alright I am here to kill danzo and I must take three mates with me when this is done Jasmine. You and your sister are coming you to jade" said Naruto as the two sisters nod then "now the next part, it seems I have you ask you ladies to make worships me like I'm a god or some celestial being or some shit" says Naruto.

"Why?" asked Mikoto

"Cause if the demon's know That Konoha is my turf they will leave Konoha and her ninja's alone. I think, I'm not really sure why I have to do this, just what is that old bird thinking anyway?" says Naruto as he doesn't understand why, "anyway I will return in a bit, it won't take long" says Naruto as he give each of them a kiss then heads over to the hide of the Root which where Danzo is at.

Underground Root HQ

Danzo is looking over the new recruits who have not been trained yet. He needs new soldiers because the demon killed a lot of them, no matter how many he had send, but it doesn't matter, just long he gets Naruto, he will be unstop-

"There you are" Danzo is hit by on his head as Danzo turns his back to see countless dead roots and sees Naruto as his eyes are glowing in demoic light, "I heard you been looking for me, so here I am" says Naruto.

"Yes Now you will SUBMIT TO ME NOW!" Shouted Danzo as he reveals the bandaged eye in his head as it is a Sharingan eye as it turns into a four point star like as Naruto has a board look on him, "really? This shit again? Can't you people do something original for once?" say Naruto, Danzo is shocked that Naruto is not affected by the power of the Sharingan that he has, "t-that's impossible! N-no you shouldn't able to resist Shisui's Sharingan!" says Danzo

"It seems that it is a matter of wills. Now burn." said Naruto then he unleashes his flames by just looking at Danzo as not only his body, but also his very soul as the old warhawk feels it "W-WHAT IS THIS! WHY IS MY SOUL BURNING!" as he slowly dying.

"Yeah the flame of the Demon dragon, able to burn anything even souls of the target like yours. Which is why I named it, Demon style Soul Burner" Said Naruto, with Danzo burning along with his soul, Naruto lets him go and says "you know, I think I will keep something of you, like that eye of yours" as he reaching for the Sharingan.

Naruto then removes the eye from Danzo's eye socket and he wasn't gentle as he holding the eye that once belong to Shisui, whoever that was as Naruto says "now I'm done, I will be heading back, as you and this whole place can burn", Naruto snaps his fingers and the whole HQ is set on fire.

As there only screams as the whole place is ablaze, the flame become so bad, everyone in the whole Village could see it with many trying to stop it.

Naruto went to the Uchiha compound and Gave mikoto the eye, while he's there, he ask her who or was Shisui, long story short, Shisui was the best friend of her oldest and one day he was found died in the river.

Naruto nods and then goes to meet his three mates that he is taking with him the sisters have their stores all sealed up, as Naruto ask them to follow as well not make any noise or act suspicious or anyway.

They get out of the village Naruto transforms and his three mates get on his back as their head back to the ruin village.

Days later, at Ruin Uzu village

Kreunai, Natsu and Hana are looking at Samui as she is talking to Kage as Samui's body had gotten much more sexy, like demoic sexy, Her breasts have become triple K, her ass got a little bigger and softer. Her figure has become very curvy could turn heads wherever and whenever she walked by, She also had phoenix tribal marks on her back and her hair was longer.

After Samui woke up she found the bed on fire so she ran but She ran into the one who could teach her a bit about her new powers and she found out that she was a phoenix demon who can use both fire and lighting. Her teacher was the elemental phoenix.

"Thank you so much for teaching me Kage-sensei" says Samui as she bows and when she did that, her shirt just torn since it's too tight on her, Kage just chuckles and hands her a trench jacket to cover herself. "You are welcome my young student and before you leave, I will leave you a scroll of all the fire and lightning techniques and jutsus I know and that is a lot. Even bending your elements." Said Kage.

Samui as she says thanks to Kage again while holding the trench jacket as she using it to cover her chest, then all of them hear a loud roar, that means Naruto has returned.

Naruto's mates Smile and Samui is very happy that her love has returned as they see him fly over them. Kage smiles that Naruto might have good news for him.

As they hear a loud 'thud!', a few minutes Naruto and the three sisters coming up to them with Naruto notice Samui "Wow Samui-hime you look like a goddess who descended from the heavens" as Samui says "wrong choice of words Naruto, since I'm demon now so you're saying I'm not sexy or hot anymore?"

"Oh no you are but Damn I would like to see someone try to be you in a sexy contest. My sexy demon." Said Naruto as he kisses her cheek as Samui says "good and don't use goddess toward me, I much prefer demoic sexy~" as she smiles, as Naruto "will do, and also, I sense a great amount of lighting around you with a hint of fire, so your a lighting demon?" says as he looks at her.

"Kind of she is actually a lightning Phoenix. They can use both Fire and Lightning. But with lightning stronger then fire though" says Kage as Naruto "make sense since she is originally from Kumo after all" says Naruto with Samui nodding to that "I do have lightning chakra but now it's much more stronger" says Samui

"Now young Uzumaki your last trail." said Kage with Naruto looks at Kage after waving bye to his mates for as they are getting some food and be back shortly, "so what is the last trail you old bird?" Naruto ask.

He hears a sword being unsheathed. "Your Finally trail is to fight me." Said Kage with Naruto looking at him "are you kidding?" Naruto say as he looking at Kage if he's being serious, "I Am serious It is only part one of the finally trail but for you Draw first blood from me and you win. But For me I-" Naruto cuts off him with his claws which their are different now as their tougher with sharper blades and the skin is way more thicker with smaller blades on the lower arm.

But to Naruto's shock his claws bounce off the Armor, "that is some tough stuff but I'm just warming up" say Naruto his eyes are turning demonic as well glowing but then he feels something warm and liquid running down his arm and He saw his blood, for the first time in a long time.

"Huh, thats blood, my blood, mm I thought it would be black" say Naruto as he looking at it then at Kage, "How did you cut through my scales?" say Naruto.

"Simple you are not the first dragon I have ever fought. Now lets Begin." Said Kage and they fight for an hour, the battle was long and epic as the two seem equally matched, as Naruto using what he never used before in his past 'fights', his tail, wings as well half other attacking jutsu of the forbidden seal scroll, but Kage cuts the justus and blocks Naruto's claws and tail.

Soon, Naruto lands on top of a broken down building with Kage still on the ground as he taking his stance with Naruto starts gathering flames, black flames within his mouth, but not only that, also black lighting and wind, once he got enough, he fires them, one at a time toward Kage.

The flames hit Kage but he is not affected he is the elemental Phoenix after all. But one final Clash with Naruto changing toward and Kage does so as well, which the two each other, in a flash, both hear blood dripping and it is coming from Kage. Naruto cut his hand. "Well done You have beaten the first part the second part there is two young ladies who are trapped on an Island near by go and get then I will take you to the fortune and knowledge." Said Kage

"Another person? Sigh it is a goddess, a real one I mean, or else I not really the mood to save anyone" says Naruto

"No their Names I believe are Nico robin and Viola. Now go" says Kage but Naruto notice that Kage is shaking, violently, "wait are you okay?" Naruto ask.

"Hurry Go NOW!" Shouted Kage who was stopping the shaking, Naruto says 'damnit' and goes save this Nico Robin and Viola as Kage lays against a pillar for support, as Samui and the others come back and notice Kage and how he is, "Sensei!" says Samui as she comes up to him, "what's wrong!" as she trying to understand of what is going on with him, "My time is almost up. But I still Have enough time to take you all to the vault when Naruto returns my young student." Said Kage.

"W-what do you mean your time is running out!" Samui ask as she tries to heal with little of healing jutsus knowledge but it's not working on Kage at all.

"My young student I know my time was coming for a long time At least I could help you and your mate before I pass onto my next adventure." said Kage as he see Samui crying, "Save your healing tears my child. Please do not cry for me." said Kage "b-but" before Samui say anything else but Naruto returns with two woman with black hairs as their are Nico Robin and Viola as the two are confused.

As Naruto sees of what is going on, and comes up to Kage as he knees near him "what's going on! I didn't hurt you that bad" says Naruto as he wonders if he had hurt Kage badly, "No you didn't I know what is happening, It is Almost my time to pass on. Now come." Kage gets up but with help from His Naginata. "I might be weakening but I still have some strength left to lead you there."

Kage then leads Naruto and the others to were the uzumaki's hid everything as they walk, it wasn't easy to see Kage walking at a slow rate until they arrived at a wall. Kage then told Naruto to put some blood on the wall, he does do and the steps of the Library appeared, Kage then leads them to the end of the hallway which has a vault. Then Naruto knows he has to use his blood again and he does. The Vault opens and they see a lot of gold, silver, bronze. Jewels, gems, books and weapons.

Then Kage starts to glow "It seems my time has come. Samui you look just like your mother" says Kage as Samui looks at him. "w-what do y-you know my mother? H-how?" Samui ask as Kage says with bits of his body turning into sparkles of light "I loved your mother so much I thought I lost the both of you but It seems that you were taken in by Atsui's family, who were your godparents before they died. What I am saying my little ice Princess Is that I am your father and I am glad that I was able to train you even for a little while as well as see you one last time. Naruto you had asked for my name before well It is Arashi Phenex." said The now named Arashi with Samui starts crying as more bits of Arashi's body fading.

As Naruto says "damn it! Is there anyway to stop this!" as he trying a way to stop this as Arashi laughs "it's no use young dragon, My time is up But I have some gifts For you Samui please take the Naginata it was what I used. The Nodachi was your mother's and the Katana is what I was planning on giving you If you became a Warrior. These three weapons will survive you well" Said Kage as he slid down the wall with the weapons in front of him and the scrolls of weapon styles along with scrolls for fire and Lightning Jutsus.

He would have hand them to Samui but his only hand is gone as it vanished with the times as the items are falling and about to hit the ground but Samui grabs them as Naruto says "will we see you again?" as more of Arashi turns into particles of light

"Maybe someday But please take of my helmet I wish to see you all with my on eyes." requested Arashi, Naruto was about to but stops and looks at Samui "you do it, since he is your father" says Naruto as Samui nods and does of what Arashi asked for as she removes it nice and easy.

They see that arashi was No stranger to battle or war cause he had about five scars on his face and neck even on over his left eye showing it was blinded. "You have grown into a fine women Samui-Musume Your mother would be proud of you as am I. Even though only one Eye can see my own daughter I am glad That I got to see you one last time." Said Arashi as Samui cries more as she gives him a hug, "please don't go, we just come back oth-"

" **Yeah that would be impossible young phoenix** " says a voice as a formless shadow appeared out of arashi's leg " **or else, he will be stay in a bed for the rest of his life, his ever last life** " says this shadow.

"Samui I am never gone as long as you keep me in you heart. Please remember your mother and I love you so much. Naruto make sure that you make Samui-musume happy or I and my wife will Haunt you for the rest of your life." threatened Arashi who was giving Naruto the dad look.

Naruto nods "I will!" says as Arashi answers back "good. I have lived a wonderful life." as more and more of him vanishing into bits Then Arashi smiles as he turns into light particles as he no longer has any regrets and the particles vanish. His Helmet is still there.

Like that, he is gone but not forgotten, but there was a phoenix medallion left behind for his daughter.

Samui picks it as she looks it then holds it to her chest as Naruto doesn't say anything. Naruto then seals everything up.

Two weeks later

They made a Grave for Arashi. Is says here in the village is where the guardian Arashi Phenex passed a great friend, Ally and a loving father who was able see his daughter before he passed on. His helmet is on top of the grave stone.

As Samui along with Natsu and Hana as they ask her if she's will be alright, "yeah, just a little" was all Samui as Hana ask Natsu "where's Naruto?", Natsu "oh he said that he's going to visit the daimyo sisters, and he's going to fuck them" with Hana thinking that she should have known.

"Now now my little daughter no crying." Said a female voice and they turn around to see an adult Samui.

All three of them are shock to see a older Samui with Hana "h-how! Who? When!" as she lost for words.

Samui, the older Samui giggles as she about to say.

—

 ***as time freezes, at the helicarrier***

 ***Blaze reappears.***

 **All of the the crewmans:welcome back sir!**

 **P: Thank you and he is still in his room?**

 **One crewmate:yes he is sir, we tried everything to get him out and he won't open.**

 **P:Well I am not surprised at all.**

 **Other crewmate:what kind of movie Was it anyway?**

 **P:Avengers Infinity war. Which some people think it is part one.**

 **All of them:PART ONE!?**

 **Other:and it did that to your friend?! I wonder how part two will do to him.**

 **P:No clue well Please review favor and follow. No flames and the next story is the Empress story.**

—


	9. Chapter 9

—

 ***after the first chapter of Naruto Master of Kunoichi***

 **The Ploit: um what now? *look at everyone else***

 ***One walks up and that is the Captain when the blaze is not around.***

 **Captain Chains the reason his weapons are chains and will us a chain gun.**

 **Captain: Simple we do what we have to if they are not around.**

 **Crewmember: so we do what Sir Blaze and dealt been doing for so long?**

 **Captain: I have been watching closely. All right Last time Naruto and his group made it to Uzu. Where they found the guardian and Samui's father. He had Naruto do some tasks while Naruto was away He trained Samui. Naruto had saved Grayfia and her little sister Koyuki. Then when Naruto and his group were going to the Uzu fortune Samui's father was growing weaker. He explained who he was they were shocked. He passed with no regrets, and at the end, Samui was at her father's grave. Then she heard a voice and behind her was her mother.**

 **Crew Member 2:*sees a gateway opens up, and he's right under it, so he's guessing something is coming through so he quickly moves away as parts of the Carrier falls out of the gateway***

 **Captain: GET THOSE PARTS BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG. Now Blaze and Dealt don't own anything at all. Enjoy.**

—

 **Naruto's Demon Way Rewrite version**

 **Chapter 9**

Samui is in shock at seeing an older version of herself so are Hana, Natsu, and Kurenai as this is going on.

"Samui, my look how you grew," says the older version of Samui.

"Y-Your my mother?" Asked Samui as she walks up to the ghostly woman.

"Oh yes I am, My, you have your father's warrior spirit and my cool and calm attitude." Said her mother as she smiled when she sees the weapons.

"Oh, my your father gave you my Nodachi, his Naginata and the katana forged for you. Wonderful." She said as she smiles, "I always believed I would love to see you have them" said the woman, but then.

Naruto gets in front of Samui as he looks at her, "um how can I help you young man?" said the ghost mother of Samui as she sees Naruto staring at her, "how can you be here?" said Naruto.

"Oh so this is your boyfriend?" asked Samui's mother with Samui blushing on that as she says "i-in way y-yes" with The ghost mother looks at Samui, "Then let me guess Mate?" Asked Samui's mother as she says it in a teasing voice, Samui blushing more as she says "yes he is and so are the others But how did you know?"

Samui's mother giggles "You thought your father was the one you got your demon blood from nope from me as well." She said as wings come out of her back as she says "since I'm a Shadow lightning phoenix while your father is an elemental phoenix" as Samui looks at her mother with awes then she ask something "did The Raikage knew?" as she looks down as she wonders if the man that is her home village's leader, knew about her origin, Her mother responses with "no he did not, but he knew your father's family is somewhere but they disappeared he was a great friend of ours he protected you when those stupid civilians tried to have you raped. He knew that your father was a monster of war and did not want to be haunted by him. If you tell him that you wish to turn your headband in to find the rest of your family, he will understand." As she smiles remembering the fourth raikage in his youth.

"Then how did Dad meet him?" Asked Samui

"Oh, that was a clone. Your father and I meet the fourth Raikage After the Third shinobi war. Your father's family is either in Iron or spring with their allies and my family the Kage family." Said Samui's mother as Naruto sense something nearby, he goes to it while Samui and the other listens to her tale.

As Naruto following of where his senses tell him until finally, he stops and sees a pack of demons that swimming with some flying over the waters of Uzu, They see Naruto and then they appear in front of him and beg him as more of them come to him with Naruto getting anger by this as it's clear that he's annoyed by them as he flicked his wrist and just like that, he wipes all of them away.

Then a bigger Demon appears thinking that he can kill this demon in front of him but however Naruto grabs it by the neck and gets it on his level of height and says "if I see more of you coming here, ma **ke no mistake, I will kill you all** " as his eyes turn into his real eyes as he promising death and murder.

The Bigger demon nods as the demon best it, as he can Naruto, lets him go but before the Demon could escape Shadows grab the Demon and kills it.

Naruto sees the shadow and wonders who cast that shadow to killed the Demon, What Naruto did not know is a member of Samui's mother was there the Kage family were masters of shadows right next to the Elemental Phoenix, This was Samui's uncle.

Naruto looks at this shadow as he says "you, I can sense that you are similar to the old bird," He hears chuckling then He steps out of the shadows he is wearing Samurai Armor like Arashi.

"So the Dragon brat is also an Uzumaki brat." Said The man as Naruto's eyes flashes in a different color for a sec, "so what do you want bird" said Naruto. The man chuckles again and says "The Name is Irou kage of the Kage family. Also a brother in law to Arashi phoenix. I am here to pass a message When you and my niece can come to Iron country and find us. a war is coming, and we must fight it." Said Irou with his Nodachi on his shoulder. **(Irou from the six samurais of Yugioh)**

"You will count me out, I will not be involved in matters of war, I need to found my Alpha to able enter the realm of Kami," said Naruto as he about to walkway.

"Then you risk letting the foul demons of hell to run wild and unchecked then that also means No other alpha mates. You will be hounded by more powerful Demons which stronger than the weaklings that you killed, Dragons Always fought against the wicked and if you don't then you are not doing your job as the Demon Dragon." Said Irou.

Naruto says "no, that's not my job, they're just things you wanted to add in," "Remember what Arashi said about Demon Dragons. They hunt down the wick and remove it they were put on this planet By Yami who was so sick and tired of the wicked escaping hell." Said Irou who handed Naruto a book, but Naruto who seems about to grab Irou's neck but in truth, he grabs a small demon which is a parasite.

"Whatever you just told me, I will not go by bond by others but one, as it's not enough of a reason for me to listen or care, but I will kill those who will harm my mates or at least got on my nerves," said Naruto

Irou looks at him, and Naruto is a little Unnerved, Then Irou walks to where Samui is, Naruto gets in his way, "where do you think you're doing?"

Irou Goes into the shadows and then enters Naruto's shadow and saw his memories.

After Thirty minutes Irou leaves the shadows and walks into the clearing and says "So this is where you were Penelope your soul is here where Arashi was last." the now named Penelope looks At Irou and smiles "Hello Little brother how are you?" she asked.

Irou sits next to Penelope "That mate of your daughter has trust issues. A lot of them." Said Irou as she looks at him, "what do you mean?" said Penelope.

"I was able to see his memories even some were fucked up and he trusted someone that caused him to lose his arms and become the Demon Dragon." Said Irou as Penelope say "then how does he trust Samui and the others?"

"Mates he will not fight and only will if his mates are hurt yes he is growing stronger, but he needs to learn to trust again and Grow the hell up." Said Irou then their hear a roar of a dragon as they see Naruto in his dragon form flying away as he is heading toward somewhere.

"That Brat needs to Grow the fuck up yet the world is a dark place in a way, it makes sense that he can't trust anyone that ain't his mates." Said Irou, "And yet He learned to Trust Arashi-kun quickly." Said, Penelope, as she is trying to understand.

With Naruto

Naruto is heading over to Kumo with Samui on his back as he hears her say "I'm sorry for making you take me there Naruto-kun, but I have to be sure" as he is looking at her as the flight didn't long no more than 20 minutes.

as Naruto lands miles away from Kumo and Samui gets off and hides her new form. "Are you sure you wish to do this Samui-hime?" Asked Naruto after he changed back to his human form, as he is looking around for, "yes, I have to know if Raikage knew or not" said Samui as Naruto say "very well, but I won't be joining you as I have somewhere else to be"

"I Understand, and After Kumo, I will be looking for my mother and father's families. I wish to know more then what I know now. Ok." Said Samui as Naruto grab her hand and place a seal on her hand with him say "you can reach me when you are done."

Samui nods then Kiss him on the lips. After a few Minutes, she breaks the kiss and heads to Kumo alone. However, she makes sure she has the three weapons with her as Naruto about to leave, but then he sees Morrigan as she says "hello Naruto-kun~~" as she flows over him as she places her arms on Naruto's shoulder as she says "did you miss me?~"

"Yeah I did, but also I have things to do Morrigan-chan." said Naruto as Morrigan "I'm sure it can wait since I have two friends that would love meet to you~."

"Who are they?" Asked Naruto as he turns his head to her lightly as Morrigan says "follow me and there will tell you their names" as she smiles, While this was going On Samui made it back to Kumo and is in the Raikage's office.

"So you escaped, but there is more I can tell. Please ask what you need to Samui." Said The fourth Raikage as Samui ask him if he knew her father and what he was, What he said surprised her "Yes I did know him a great man and warrior. The reason I never told you was that the civilians have some of my Shinobi in their pockets and would try and take you for a breeder. I do care about you Samui." Said A as he went over to a picture and removed it showing a safe. Opens the safe and pulls out files "These Files are your parent's files I removed them because I did not want anyone other than you to get them." Said A as he handed them to her.

Samui picks up the file and opens and only found a photo and A Last Will, The picture was Of her as a baby with her mother and father looking at her with Eyes full of love. The will "I Arashi phenix give my last will all others are void. My wife if she is alive to raise our lovely daughter with love and I leave everything to you and Samui. However, if it's Samui who is reading this, that means your mother must have pasted, and you had grown into a strong fine young woman, just like your mother, Samui as I hold you as you sleep in my arms hours after your birth, I just want to know that, I am naming you my heir My family can't complain as I was the head and you are my heir. So Samui if you are reading this you must have grown into a strong fine young woman just like your mother as well cold as ice to those you don't trust and enemies, just like your father, Samui I know growing up without me and your mother must have been hard for you, but just know that I I will always love you, my little Ice Princess, Love your Father."

Samui looks at it over and over again as she is crying, but then she notices a 2nd letter behind the first.

"Samui If you are reading this Then A has done well and protected you from the Stupid Civilian council. Samui you must head to Iron country and find our families and allies. War is coming, and you need to gather everyone you can. Heaven, Hell, and Earth are the targets of this war. You must do this. This was told to me by an old friend of mine. She is very concerned about the future. They will come if the Medallion of Our clan is in the hands of the Head or Heir of the clan. That is you. Remember this I will always love you.

Love your father

Arashi

Back with Naruto

Naruto is looking at the Two women, as one is named Kazan Hiryu is a woman in her late twenties with Magma colored hair and Tan skin tone. Her eyes are Dark Violet in color with reptilian slit pupils and wear Teal rectangular glasses that give her a sexy librarian look. Her height is 5ft 11 inches with K-cup breasts and a beautifully toned body with a slim hourglass figure.

Also, next to her is Hanabi Hiryu who is a woman in her early twenties Burnt Orange color hair, Saffron color eyes with reptilian slit pupils and a creamy skin tone. Her height is 5ft 7 inches with a supermodel figure and H-cup breasts.

( **Credit to Poke'boy24 as there are his Ocs)**

Also, it's clear both of them are sisters, with Kazan being the big sister and Hanabi the younger sister, "So these two are the ones you wanted to introduce me to?" said Naruto as Morrigan nods as Kazan says "so your the one that becomes the Demon Dragon, I have to say, you seem strong and I can sense a powerful aura around you as well Lust" as she looking at him.

"Hey with how things are with me I have no Idea what I am doing that much really" said Naruto as Hanabi says "you know Sis, if he fucks us right now, we will have powerful children" as she smiles, Naruto is looking for a way out right now as Kazan says "indeed but it's up to him since he is stronger than us even if we are hellfire devil dragons"

"Ok Someone, please Explain to me what is going on." said Naruto as Morrigan answers "oh simple really, their looking for a mate that's enough for them to mate with as their wish become mothers."

"Oh great I have just met a shadow phoenix, and I don't trust that easily he found that out" then Naruto looks at the two sisters "now you two wish to be mated so that you could become mothers of my children….." They Jump on him.

With Samui

Samui is packing her things after A released her as a Kunoichi of Kumo, ' _That mate of me, he's so stubborn he has a hard time trusting I don't blame him, but I have to find my family on both my parent's side. I just hope no Kumo Shinobi of the 3rd Raikage and the councilman that still follow his ways don't try to stop me.'_ said Samui in her thoughts as she finished packing up and heads out but not before she gives one last look of the place that she had called home before closing the door for one last time.

When she gets to the gate, she is stopped by Shinobi and Kunoichi who have the mindset of the Third Raikage and the Civilian council.

As one of them say "not so fast Samui, we have questions for you and you will answer them" as it's an old man, Samui Pulls out her Katana and get in the stance her father taught her. "Come and get me." Her Eyes show the warrior spirit her father held in his before he went into battle but.

Raikage shows up, and he doesn't look happy, He sees Fifty Shinobi and Kunoichi are ready to attack Samui, "what the hell is going on here? Moreover, why all of you are in front of a villager" said

"By order of the Council we are to take her in for questioning," said a councilman as Raikage "with what right? All of you have no real power! Your just advisors, nothing more!" said Raikage as lighting is forming on his body, They all than hear chuckling and they are all looking around for it. They find nothing.

Then A Kunoichi stiffens as a man comes out of her shadow behind her and has his Nodachi at her throat. "Well, It seems My Niece is in need of a little help. What kind of Uncle would I be if I don't help when I can." Said Irou then he says "go, I will handle this" Samui puts her Katana away and nods. Then She runs away from all of this as Irou says "It's been a while since I let loose."

The Raikage steps back and lets Irou do this because He remembers him from the Stories of Penelope. Irou slits the Kunoichi's throat then turns to the others with his weapon ready and says "Who's next?" With a smile and the others attack.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Lemon starts

Naruto is getting a double titfuck by the two sisters as their licking/kissing the tip of his cock as he says "Damn you Two are good at this" as the sisters keeping doing it with Hanabi say "we have much patience, but none of those guys had never satisfied us and you are by far the biggest I ever saw ~"

"Well, Would you believe that I never really knew what sex was?" Said Naruto as their look at each other and said "no" as they go back licking/kissing his cock by its side while moving their breasts up and down.

Naruto then grabs their heads as he cum, and his sperm gets on their face, and the sisters soon found out that he fires gallon loads of sperm, They are working to get it all as their trying to catch some in their mouths.

This goes on for 10 minutes as Kazan and Hanabi have their face, hair and breasts covered in Sperm as their tasting it and said after their drank it "My lord it is so good more please~" their hook on Naruto' sperm with Naruto say "good" as he grabs Kazan while a clone appeared behind Hanabi as the clone grabs onto her breasts.

The clone is having much fun with the breasts making the owner moan like nothing as Naruto has Kazan laying against the tree with one leg on his shoulder as he thrust his cock into her pussy with her screaming out. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE DESTROYING MY PUSSY. MORE PLEASE MORE DESTROY THIS PUSSY OF MINE." as she never felt a cock this massive and thick in her life as Naruto thrusting his cock more into Kazan's pussy as she screams more.

While for Hanabi, she's being gangbanged by five Naruto as she on top of one as clone one is fucking her pussy like there's no tomorrow while her massive fat ass is getting the same treatment as she screams out while giving handjobs to two other clones "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST THAT I EVER HAVE. FUCK ME MORE. FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT ANYMORE." Then another clone Pushes his dick into her mouth. They are enjoying this "Damn this dragon slut is so tight." said clone five as the others are enjoying her as well.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Kazan, Naruto is thrusting his cock even more into Kazan's pussy as he says "look that, your sister had fallen for me or should I say my cock, what about you?" as he grabs her breasts.

"YES THIS IS YOUR DRAGON SLUT LIKE MY SISTER KEEP US AS YOUR MATES" screamed Kazan as Naruto smiles as he fucking her even more and the same goes for his clones as their having their way with Hanabi.

Couple hours later

Kazan and Hanabi are facing each other while holding each other's hands as their being thrust by Naruto and his cock as their scream together as their scream out "MORE. MORE PLEASE. WE WANT TO BE MOTHERS OF YOUR CHILDREN OH GREAT DEMON DRAGON."

"Damn Oh yeah they will be mates of ours. Also, they will have my Kids" says Naruto as the clone smacks Hanabi's ass with her scream loud, Then They push the sisters together forcing them to kiss each other, and they're loved it.

Two hours later

Naruto, the real one, has Hanabi on top of him as she is riding his cock like while Kazan is getting hammered by the clone as she screams out "FUCK THIS IS YOUR PUSSY NOW I BELONG TO YOU NO ONE ELSE." as she loses her mind.

Hanabi screams out "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK NOW. PLEASE FUCK ME WITH THE COCK I LOST MYSELF TO." both Naruto then Cum into both of them with them cumming as well as their scream their hearts out.

As Naruto lays up and bites onto Hanabi's shoulder as his clone lay down and does the same toward Kazan.

Lemon over

With Irou

Irou has just two left He sends a slash and cuts off the person's head when he bisected the last one in half from head to Groined. He then turns, and he sees the Civilian council shaking in terror. He flicks the blood off of his blade and considers the Raikage is looking at him with respect and vanishes into the shadows.

The Raikage then orders "TAKE THESE TRAITORS TO INTEGRATION AND BURN THE BODIES." Those Loyal to him Did as ordered as Anbu appeared and did as they were told, as the 4th Raikage looked toward the gates and glared at the road as he says "what events are about to come to pass in the future" as he wonders of what is going to happen.

A day later

Naruto in his dragon form as he is heading toward Spring and seeing the two Daimyo sisters and how they have been doing. Naruto sees he is getting close to the country so he speeds up a bit.

When he's close enough, he sees both Grayfia and Koyuki as their wearing new clothes, Grayfia is wearing a Royal Blue Kimono that showed off her figure and Koyuki was wearing an Icy Blue Kimono that did the same as her sisters, as Naruto dive down as Naruto turning back into his human form as he lands on his feet as he looks at the two.

They turn and smile seeing him "Welcome back Naruto I hope your journey was not rough," says Koyuki as she is blushing badly as she is happy to see Naruto again.

Naruto nods as he turns to Grayfia and says "I see that you seem much better" as Grayfia nods as there a light blush on her as she remembers seeing him faintly before but now seeing him clearly, she founds him very handsome.

"Yeah it is thanks to you that peace to spring has returned" said Grayfia as Naruto says "I see, and do you two remember of what I put in my letter" as he looks at the sisters, The sisters remember and Blush so red an apple would be jealous as he ask them this "should we go to a room", The two don't answer then they "EEP" as Naruto lifts them over his shoulders as the two sisters are blushing badly.

Couple hours later

Daimyo palace, Daimyo's room

Lemon starts

Naruto has Grayfia in the Cowgirl position while Grayfia is kissing Koyuki on the lips as Koyuki is getting her pussy eaten by Naruto as there's tons of juice flowing out of her pussy.

Naruto has Grayfia's soft ass in his hands and is fondling it as much as he wants as he is thrusting his cock into Grayfia's pussy more as the two sisters stop kissing with Grayfia screaming wildly and Koyuki moaning out of control.

Naruto keeps licking Until Koyuki Cums very hard as she is covering Naruto's face with her juice, as Naruto unleashes his load of sperm into Grayfina's pussy as both sister scream/moan out "YES CLAIM US PLEASE WE WANT YOU TO BE OUR KING NO ONE ELSE PLEASE MORE."

30 minutes later

Both Grayfia and Koyuki are on all fours as the two sisters are screaming with Grayfia is going through anal sex while Koyuki getting her pussy destroyed as Naruto who is fucking Grayfia's ass while his clone fucking Koyuki as he says with all of them sweating considerably "Damn these princesses are tight you know this is not the normal Dragon kidnapping princess story" said Naruto as he thrust his cock deep into Grayfia's ass as she going crazy with lust.

"I agree! So do you want to switch?" said the clone as Naruto thought for a second and said "After we cum deep inside of them" as both sisters scream louder because of their just cum.

This heated sex session lasted for hours on end and that just the beginning.

Lemon End

Countless hours later

Naruto is laying in bed with Koyuki and grayfia cuddling up to his chest, and they have his mate, Mark. Their stomachs are swollen to look like they were nine months with triplets each.

Naruto is resting for the time being as he is holding both of them.

—

 ***time frozen by Dealt as both of us are under the carrier***

 **D:time to go. However, first explaining to do. Why we are making this short, well this weekend on Thursday, Aug 30 to sept 2 or 3, I will be out of town.**

 **P: Ok that is a good Reason, and he will take his laptop he told me, but I will not try to talk to him during the day.**

 **D:yeah, and two, it's my summer vacation in a way, so for now, *grabs blaze and throws him onto the carrier***

 **P: Hello Captain Good Job while we were away.**

 **Captain: thank you sir, and how long were you two un-**

 **D:*jumps on and takes a little nap*zzzzzzzzz**

 **P: Awhile and I have a plan for him.**

 **Captain: all right *sees blaze opens the gateway as it leads to the next one***

 **P: All right remember Review and Favor and leave NO FLAMES AT ALL. *The carrier goes through the gateway. Then the gateway closes and vanishes***


End file.
